A Devil in RWBY
by Cyruss Singe
Summary: Sam Singe, a 17 year old Devilarc who decided one day that he would leave Hell and go to live in a world his father spoke highly of in regards to where Sam's mother is from. This world is called... Remnant. Will he aid those who wish to protect Remnant… or help those who want to see chaos run rampant. Only time will tell as to which side of the balance Sam will fall on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**AN: Ok, this is my first time doing something like this so I'll just cut to the chase seeing as you are here to read the story you found.**

**1) Single air quotes that are italicized like**** '**_**word**_**' will mean thoughts**

**Double air quotes like**** "word" will mean actual spoken words**

**2) My inspiration to make this story came from the amazing and extremely helpful words from fellow fanfic writer DeceiveroftheGods. He writes amazing RWBY fanfics and you should definitely go check out his work (although he will be slowing down his chapter output so don't chew him out for not getting chapters out quickly). **

**3) I do not; I repeat ****DO NOT**** own RWBY or any of the other characters or people I reference throughout my story. The only thing I claim as my own, is this story and MY OC, Sam Singe**

**Now that all that is out of the way, lets get to the story already.**

This story takes place the day before the first episode, but after the events of Yang's intro.

As Sam Singe woke up at 6 in the morning as he always does, thanks to the morning workouts he used to be forced to do courtesy of his family friends. He swung his feet out from under the covers of his bed and instinctively grabbed the roll of white gauze on the nightstand next to his bed and began wrapping himself up as he does every morning as apart of his morning ritual that he has grown accustomed to. Sam's reasoning for doing this is because he refuse to wear a t-shirt under the chest armor that he wears, and he doesn't like to wear the chest armor on its own because it tends to cling to his skin, and after some time, eventually pull on his skin causing pain and discomfort. As Sam finished up wrapping himself, he looked into the large mirror on the left side to his room to make sure that he hadn't messed up at any point while wrapping himself up.

Once Sam had confirmed that he had indeed wrapped himself in the correct manner, which causes the wrapping to appear like a Kevlar vest made of gauze, 'perfect, just like always' he thought while looking at how he'd wrapped himself. The next step in his morning ritual would be to get his personal grooming taken care of, and getting himself dressed for the special day today.

Once he entered the bathroom that was attached to the right side of his room via a wooden door he began brushing his teeth halfheartedly as his focus was diverted to his long and smooth black hair that he realized was loosely moving around whenever he tilted his head. The reason being because it had not been tied back in its usual ponytail by the piece of black silk ribbon he had used since his hair got to a length where the silk could be used. Once he finished brushing his teeth he rinsed his mouth out with what would be considered cold water to most of Hell's residences, but to Sam the water was considered warm at the least. When he'd finished rinsing his mouth he took a long look at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

"Man if it weren't for the pattern of this gauze I definitely couldn't tell where my skin started or where the gauze began," Sam said to himself with a hint of laughter in his voice. Upon examination of Sam Singe, one could see that his skin color was extremely white, almost bordering the color of snow. Even while most of Hell's denizens found Sam's white skin to be unnatural and unbefitting of a true devil, Sam couldn't care what they thought. To Sam, his skin and hair color were a few of the many ways he resembled his deceased mother, May, who, unknown to all those who inhabited Hell besides the family friends…was not a devil, but rather a human from a place his father called Remnant. This made Sam the first person to be born half human and half devil, or according to both Sam and his dad a Devilarc (pronounced as the words devil and arc combined together).

"I bet if these eyes of mine looked more like mom's, nobody on Remnant would think I'm part devil," he said questioningly. What Sam had said is true, while his mother had light brown eyes; Sam's eyes were entirely black just like his fathers. While most Sam's family friends thought that Sam was ashamed of his human heritage for the things it did to his body. Sam actually embraces his heritage, so much as to the point that when one of the family friends asked if he could have been born as a full-fledged human or as a full-fledged devil, Sam would simply reply that he would rather stay as a Devilarc than become one or the other.

As Sam would say "I can do things that I wouldn't be able to do if I was purely one race," but Sam's race in it of itself was a double-edged sword that cut both ways. While what Sam said is true, there are also things he cannot do because his heritages conflict with each other.

With Sam being half devil, he is incapable of generating an aura to protect him; he is also unable to have a semblance because both of those two things require the person to have a soul, which Sam being a devil and all restrict him from having. Sam being half human also causes restrictions to what he would have as a full-fledged devil. The two things that his human heritage doesn't allow him to have are his devil plating which would protect his body from most forms of harm. The other thing is his devil horns, which is the most important and noticeable features of someone born from two devils, which he doesn't have due to his mother being a human, and not a devil.

'_Ehhh, what can you do,'_ Sam thought to himself as he brushed off the thoughts of what he can and can't do and proceeded to go back into his room to grab the silk ribbon he uses to tie his hair back.

"Now, where are you you little piece of- oh, there you are," Sam said as he was looking around his room for where he had taken of the silk ribbon he uses, only to find it under his pillow. "Why were you under there," he asked his black ribbon, as if it could respond to as why it was under his pillow when it was really under there because HE put it there when he had sleepily taken it off the night before and simply forgot to put it under his gauze.

Once Sam tied his hair back into a ponytail that kept it contained he began to put his clothes on. First, Sam grabbed his black flame retardant dress pants that fit him perfectly and slid them on, next came his black flame retardant oxfords that were reinforced so they would be able to dish out a beating if need be and put them on, Sam then looked into his large mirror to see himself stand tall at six feet four inches. However, the oxfords he wore did give him a one-inch boost to his height, but to Sam it didn't really make a difference. "Alright, now for my chest ar-… WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHEST ARMOR!" Sam said calmly before he began yelling out as the chest armor he received from family friend Mercer Frey or as he referred to him, Mr. Frey, was missing from the torso mannequin Sam uses to hold the chest armor. (The chest armor is the Thieves Guild chest armor from The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in complete black and minus the entire left arm sleeve and shoulder pads)

As soon as Sam exited his room via shoulder bashing the large wooden door that lead to a hallway, he looked down the left side of the hallway and saw no one. With only one other side of the hallway to look down he quickly turned around only to see another one of his family's many friends The Grim Reaper or as Sam addressed him, Mr. Grim. "MR. GRIM do-" Sam cut himself off as he noticed that The Grim Reaper didn't have his traditional tattered black hood that covered his skull on. In fact, it wasn't even attached to the black robe that he used to cover the rest of… whatever he had below his neck. The area of his robe where his hood was had cut marks, as if someone cut his hood off and took it.

"Mr. Grim, what happened to your hood!?" Sam asked worriedly, as he knew The Grim Reaper never really took off his hood, so to see it completely missing worried Sam immensely. "Don't worry young child… Mercer Frey has it," replied The Grim Reaper in his raspy voice that seemed to stretch out every single word he said.

'_Mr. Frey… MY CHEST ARMOR!_' Sam mentally screamed, once he remembered why he was in the hallway, technically shirtless, in the first place. "Mr. Grim, do you know who has my chest armor!?" Sam spoke, in a way that bordered screaming, as he was worried about what had happened to his emotionally valuable chest armor.

"Young child, calm yourself… Mercer Frey has both my hood and your chest armor that you hold so dearly," The Grim Reaper responded, in the same way he previously spoke to Sam.

'_Why does Mr. Frey have my chest armor, I know that he was the one who gifted it to me but… why?"_ Sam thought to himself calmly, knowing that the person who had his chest armor that he cherished so dearly was the person who gave it to him as a gift. "Mr. Grim, where is Mr. Frey?" Sam asked, in a tone that almost sounded like he was demanding.

"That is actually why I have come to your room young one…" The Grim Reaper replied, in a tone that seemed to be slightly quicker than his normal speed for speech.

"Huh, why?" Sam wondered, quite clueless as he was trying to figure out why Mercer Frey had sent The Grim Reaper to come get him from his room.

"…Mercer Frey and I have decided to give you a gift, seeing as you this is a special day for you… now, if you will follow me, I shall take you to where Mercer Frey is… along with your gift from the two of us," The Grim Reaper simply gestured with his hand for Sam to follow him after he spoke to him.

"Alright" Sam said, as he began to follow The Grim Reaper.

'_At least I know where my chest armor is,'_ Sam thought to himself, as he felt slightly enlightened as to what happened to his chest armor.

As the two came to a stop outside one of the many unmarked rooms where Sam's family and his family friends lived, Sam still could understand as to why Mercer Frey had Sam's chest armor.

'_Why does Mr. Frey have my chest armor and Mr. Grim's tattered hood,'_ Sam thought to himself, not being able to piece to the two things together.

Upon knocking on the door, Sam was told to come inside from Mercer Frey, who was behind the door. As Sam opened the door for The Grim Reaper, allowing him to go in first, Sam then entered the room to see that Mercer Frey was hunched over a table apparently sewing something, as Sam was able to see a spool of black thread next to a sewing needle.

"Umm, not to be rude Mr. Frey, but why do you have my chest armor and Mr. Grim's hood?" Sam asked, unsure as to why Mercer Frey would have those two items.

"Ah, good to see you young lad. As I'm sure Grim over here told ya. We decided to get you a gift seeing as today you're moving on up to… oh what was that place called again…"

"Remnant, Mercer Frey," The Grim Reaper said, answering Mercer Frey's question.

"Thanks Grim. As you already know, I gave you your chest armor as a symbol that you've passed my training," Mercer Frey said, in his slightly raspy voice.

"Yes, I understand that Mr. Frey," Sam said, still unsure as to why he had taken Sam's chest armor.

"Well, Grim here decided to get you a gift as well. Seeing that you've completed Grim's scythe training, he decided to get you a gift as well, namely, that hood of his that he seemed to never be able to part with… well, up until today at least," Mercer Frey said with his back still turned to Sam and The Grim Reaper.

"Okaaay… but what does that have to do with my chest armor?" Sam asked, unsure of what The Grim Reaper's hood had to do with his chest armor.

"It means that I'm attaching his tattered hood to that chest armor I gave you a while ago," Mercer Frey responded in a tone that seemed like he was rushing to finish up, as if he had somewhere to be.

"Look I've got pressing matters to attend to. Grim, could you explain to Sam here what we did to his chest armor, I've got to go now. I'll see you later Sam, good luck in Remnant," Mercer Frey all but yelled as he began running out of the room and off to wherever he was headed.

Acknowledging what Mercer Frey had said to him as he was running off, The Grim Reaper moved over to the table that Sam's new chest armor was on and picked it up before showing the modifications that Mercer Frey had made to it.

The Grim Reaper began explaining to Sam what they had done to his chest armor. "Young child, as you now know, the reason for the absence of my hood is because I had talked to Mercer Frey last night regarding whether or not he would be able to attach my hood to your chest armor. When I had found Mercer Frey, he was already working on adding a few more pieces of leather padding to the inside of your chest armor. Since he was already adding a few more things to your chest armor I asked him if he would be able to add my hood to your chest armor as well, to which he replied yes. The only differences that have been made to your chest armor, is the addition of my hood, and the extra leather padding that Mercer Frey had carefully added, as to not hinder the overall weight of the chest armor. Now, with all that being said, try it on."

Upon hearing what the two family friends had done to his chest armor, Sam immediately grabbed his chest armor from The Grim Reaper and slid it over the white gauze that wrapped his torso. Sam noticed that the sleeve for his entire left arm was still missing, effectively exposing his somewhat muscular white arm. This was the only part of his body that he was ok with leaving exposed for… special reasons. Sam then remembered that he also had to stuff his lengthy, tied hair under the chest armor but above the wrappings as to keep it from getting in his way, and to keep himself shrouded in mystery for when he went to Remnant. Sam could feel the extra padding that Mercer Frey had put into his chest armor, but it didn't seem to have any effect on his mobility. When Sam remembered that Mercer Frey had sewed The Grim Reaper's hood onto his chest armor he grabbed the hood with both hands and slid it over the exposed back part of his head, effectively covering up any exposed parts of his hair.

Sam then turned around to look at himself in the large mirror that was apart of the rule that every room in the family's house had. After admiring how he looked with the tattered hood on Sam turned to face The Grim Reaper and bowed while exclaiming "thank you very much for this gift Mr. Grim."

"Think nothing of it young one, consider it… a gift, from me to you. Now, I believe you still have some packing to do, as well as putting one last article of your attire before you head off."

Sam was confused as to what The Grim Reaper had said regarding Sam missing an article of clothing, until he felt his face and noticed that the most important article of his attire, his black bulletproof metal mask constructed from the tough metals of Hell… was missing. The second Sam realized that his mask was missing from his face he began running back to his room as his face felt vulnerable without his mask over it. The only thing that Sam could think of currently was '_MASK, MASK, MASK_' as he treasured that mask almost as much as he treasured his mother.

As soon as he re-entered his room he saw his mask laying on the nightstand next to his roll of gauze. Walking over to where his mask was, Sam lowered his tattered hood so that he would be able to properly put his mask on. His mask was fairly simple to put on, as it had a single strap that was measured to fit snugly around the back of his head keeping it in place so it wouldn't move while Sam moved around. Once Sam had pulled his hood over his head again he noticed that the tattered parts of it barely came over the top of his mask so it wouldn't obstruct his vision, upon putting his hood on, Sam pushed a small button on the mask around the left side of his jaw.

This button converted all the words Sam said from his naturally smooth voice to extremely robotic void of all emotion or pitch, causing him to lose any sign of gender he would have from his voice. Sam put this function into his mask as it helped keep him a tad bit safer within the line of work he did on Remnant. "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3… perfect," he said, once he had confirmed that the voice modifier function on his mask was indeed working like it should be. Sam decided to leave it on as it was easier that turning it off and on when he did and did not need it.

"Alright, now to finish that packing I started yesterday."

Once Sam looked into his large bag that resembled a gym bag he noticed that the only thing actually missing from it were the two rolls of white gauze that he would be taking. The other clothes that he was taking, mainly black dress shirts and pants were already inside his bag.

Before Sam would forget, he opened his nightstand to grab his scroll and wallet, which he only uses when he's on Remnant. He put them each into their own pouch from the three pouches that ran across his chest thanks to the chest armor he wore.

As much as Sam would like to call the few friends he had to tell them he was coming to Remnant to stay on a more permanent stay, minus the moments he needed to go back Hell for family reasons; He couldn't, all he would get from trying to call them would be an extremely annoying, and slightly painful static sound coming from his scroll, as the service on his scroll doesn't work across dimensions.

All Sam had to do now was just zip up his bag and throw it over his back to carry it and begin walking to meet his father and the court mages who would be creating the portal for Sam to go to Remnant.

"Well, goodbye old room, I won't be seeing you for sometime now."

As Sam opened the large wooden door to dining hall he was greeted to the sight of the court mages huddled together in a circle, and his father, Satan, talking to the mages. "I told you people that I wanted this portal up and ready to go for when my son gets here. Get to work NOW!" Sam's father aggressively spoke. He then began to rub his temples as the job the mages were doing was subpar to what they had done in the past.

"Morning Dad, how are you doing today?"

At the sound of those words, Sam's father immediately turned around and began walking towards his only son and said "Sam." Sam's father wore wine red kings attire that accentuated his red devil skin and blood red horns as he was a full-fledged devil. While he only stood at six feet tall and was shorter than his own son, that didn't stop him from gaining the power to rule all of Hell, he was Satan after all, and to try and overthrow him would only get you sent to one of two work camps ran by Hitler or Stalin, two of his many family friends. While Sam's father does sound like a horrible person for having work camps in Hell, they are actually inhabited by the most chaotic devils that think they can cause havoc and get away with it without any form of punishment. All Sam's father wants, is to rule his land in peace and prosperity, the denizens of Hell understand this too, so most if not all of them simply stay out of trouble because they don't want to end up at one of the work camps and slave away for most or all of their life.

" I'm doing fine today Sam, although I still worry about you going to Remnant by yourself… but enough about me. How are you this fine and most special day?"

"I am doing great dad, I received a present from Mr. Grim and Mr. Frey this morning."

"Ah that is true, I remember hearing that those two had a plan for your present on the day that you go away."

"Dad, while I will be gone for some time I will always come back here from time to time, as this is my homeland. Speaking of me going away, are the preparations ready yet?"

"Yes, the preparations should be ready so-" Sam's father was cut off by a loud whirring sound that came from the portal that the court mages just managed to create. "Well, it would seem that your ride to Remnant is ready for you," Sam's father told Sam, quite impressed that the court mages were able to create the portal so fast. Sam simply nodded his head as he was looking at a vortex of blue fire, which was the portal.

"Now Sam, I only have two things to tell you before you leave for Remnant. One, what it is that you are going to go and attempt to accomplish in Remnant? Two, I want you to do a complete weapons and tools check to make sure all your weapons and tools are functional, I am not sending you into that world if your weapons and tools are not completely functional."

"I am going to Remnant to apply to a combat school called Beacon so I may become a Huntsmen, I heard all about these things the last time I was on Remnant completing what I would call… '_assignments'_… hehe," Sam responded with a slight chuckle at the end of his response, as he found the act of using a code word to cover up his true actions funny.

As soon as Sam finished his chuckle, he began to summon each of his weapons and tools individually and then return them to the invisible field of Hellfire that coated his body. He did this to make sure that each one functioned like they should, because the probably of needing anyone of these weapons or tools in Remnant was very high.

Once he finished summoning and returning the last of his weapons and tools, Sam noticed that his dad held out a pack of devil cigarettes that his father knew Sam liked to have whenever he went to Remnant. They looked similar to the human version of cigarettes but the devil cigarettes were wrapped in red paper versus the white papered ones they had on Remnant. The effects of devil cigarettes were actually different in a few ways from the human cigarettes. For one, the devil cigarettes were non-addictive and did not cause problems in the lungs like their human counterparts. Secondly, while someone with a devil's heritage can smoke a devil cigarette and only get a calming effect that soothes ones nerves, the effect would be completely different if a human was to smoke one.

Apparently the effects from just one puff of a devil cigarette could cause a human to pass out due to the extremely calming effect it has on the human body. The smell of the smoke that came from both cigarettes however, was the same, so somebody could easily think that Sam is smoking a human cigarette versus the devil cigarette that he actually was having.

Once Sam took the pack of devil cigarettes or "smokes" as he liked to call them, he put the pack into the last pouch he had on the last of the three pouches that he had on his chest armor. As Sam waved goodbye to his dad he began walking towards the vortex of blue flames that was the portal he would be using to get to Remnant. Sam looked to clock behind him so he could see what time it was so he could add twelve hours as that was the time shift from Hell to Remnant.

"7 in the morning is it, alright, sounds like I'm going to get into Remnant around 7 in the afternoon… perfect timing."

As Sam entered the vortex of blue flames, he could feel himself getting lighter and lighter. After a few seconds of this feeling, Sam was shot up at an angle that sent him into directly to Remnant, where he could continue a part of his life that he had put on hold for some time.

**REMNANT: 7 aclock in the afternoon**

In a random alley in downtown Vale a blue pentagram could slowly be seen being created on the ground. When the pentagram was completed one could see that the center of said pentagram began becoming filled with a blue light, once the entire pentagram was filled, small blue wisps of fire could be seen coming off of the ground where the pentagram was and feint screaming that grew louder could be heard coming from the pentagram.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…huh. Ouch… dammit, that has got to be the worst portal I have ever been through out of all the times I've come here. Well, at least on the bright side, it looks like I'm in Vale, albeit in an alleyway, but Vale nonetheless."

While Sam picked himself and his bag off of the ground he noticed that he could hear his actual voice, upon hearing his actual voice he quickly pressed the small button on his mask so that his voice modifier would begin working again. The last thing he would need is for someone to hear his actual voice. Sam didn't have a problem with how his voice sounded, he had a problem with a human or faunus figuring out who or what he was. With his head, voice, and body mostly covered, nobody could be able to identify what he was. His reason for being so cautious around people, comes from the bad people he has meet so far on his multiple times on Remnant, Sam had learned that the only way he could trust someone here would be to spend a certain amount of time with the person he was deciding whether or not to trust.

Once he established a trust with the person Sam would have very little to almost no problem telling the person who and what he was. From the few people that Sam has trusted in his time traveling around Remnant for his… _assignment_. He is slowly becoming less cautious around humans and faunus, even though all five of the friends he had made were human, he didn't have a problem with faunus. He hadn't made any faunus friends because he hadn't come across many faunus during the times he came to Remnant. However, Sam was planning to change that as soon as he got into Beacon… once he found a way to get himself admitted to Beacon.

'_Better find some place to crash for the nig- oh, that was easy,_' Sam thought to himself as he had luckily been teleported into an alleyway next to a hotel that he had stayed multiple times during his previous time on Remnant. As Sam began walking up to the front desk he asked himself mentally _'I wonder if the people here remember me?' _

His question was soon answered by the young and excited front desk lady named Mary. "S, welcome back. Here is the key to your usual room. I have alerted the staff to not disturb you under any circumstances, will you be needing anything else while you stay here?"

Impressed by her ability to know how he likes his stay at the hotel that he hasn't been to in some time, Sam simply replied "No, that sounds great Mary, but only charge me for one night, I won't be here for very long."

"Of course S, I will charge you for only one night." She then typed the correct charge for the stay into computer behind the desk. She the asked Sam again, "will you be needing anything else during your stay here S?"

"Hmmm, oh, do you know of any nearby convenience stores that are currently open?"

"Yes S, the closest one is actually right next door to this hotel on your right once you exit the building. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Thank you very much Mary, just have someone take my bag here to my room, I will let you know if I need anything else. I'm just going to head over to that convenience store to look around and maybe grab some things."

"Very well S, I will have someone take your bag to your room immediately. Good luck on your search and be safe S."

Sam simply waved thank you to Mary as he walked through the lobby and out of the hotel, he then took a look around the area of Vale he was in before thinking _'well, so far things are looking good. Now all I need to do is get into Beacon and check out this convenience store, so far… things are looking good'_

And that was the first of many chapters in this new story of mine.

Follow and or Favorite the story if you like what you read

Leave a review of the story and what you think of it so far too

I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP so until then… See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**AN: Nothing much new for this author's note**

**1) Single air quotes around italics like**** '**_**word**_**' will mean thoughts**

**Double air quotes like**** "word" will mean actual spoken words**

BREAK

Sam groggily woke up at 6 in the morning, dazed and sore as he was getting up from the couch that was in his hotel room instead of normally getting out of his hotel room bed. Sam would've been wondering why he hadn't been in his bed like always, but he was still waking up so all he was able to think about was the smell of freshly brewed coffee that was coming from the kitchen portion of his room. While Sam was trudging to the kitchen he did stop halfway as he heard what sounded like shower water coming from his bathroom, but being that he was still too tired, he just continued to sluggishly walk to the kitchen to find the coffee he smelled.

Walking into the kitchen, Sam had found the coffee he smelled. The coffee had just finished being brewed and as Sam looked for a mug he began to shake off his groggy state, allowing for his brain to be able to process more things that were going around him. As Sam started pouring himself coffee, he also began thinking '_was that sound of shower water coming from MY bathroom?'_

Sam's question was then answered as he heard the door to his bathroom open. More surprised than worried about the fact that there was someone beside himself in his room, he set the coffee pot down and walked into the hallway to see who had just come out of his bathroom. What Sam saw was something he would never expect to see in his hotel room. Right outside his bathroom stood a man who wore glasses, had grey hair, and was taller than Sam by at least three inches, but that wasn't what freaked Sam out, what freaked out Sam was that he didn't know who he was, and that he was wearing nothing but one of the towels that the hotel provided around his waist.

"Gaahh, wh-who are you and how did you get into my hotel room?" Sam exclaimed as he fell back while keeping his index finger locked onto the unknown man.

"You don't remember me?"

"Huh?"

BREAK

**Flashback to the previous night**

BREAK

Once Sam finished looking around the area of Vale he was in he began walking to the convenience store Mary had told him about. The second Sam entered the convenience store he noticed that the young, male clerk behind the counter seemed worried. Sam simply raised his right hand in a manner that looked like he was saying hi to the clerk, as Sam could understand why the clerk would be worried. After all, it wasn't like you see people come into stores wearing a black mask, a tattered black hood, and all black attire everyday. As Sam browsed the various types of snacks, drinks, and impressive coffee maker system that was next to the soda and slushie dispensers, he opted to not purchase anything because he mainly wanted to see what the store offered, as he would be going to bed soon, and the last thing he would need would be some sugar to keep him up when he wants to go to sleep.

Sam eventually made his way to the entrance/exit of the store as he stopped to look at a few snacks he had never seen before. When Sam exited the store he noticed that the sky was almost completely dark, pulling out his scroll, Sam saw that it read 8:45 in the afternoon. While Sam was putting his scroll back into its pouch on his chest armor, he saw a silver haired man dressed in a black and green outfit walking weakly towards the cross walk that was in-between the hotel and convenience store. Slightly worried about this man, Sam decided to watch him to make sure he was ok to walk across the crosswalk. A few seconds later, Sam realized that the man was in trouble, a car that was driving too fast for the area it was in was on a direct correlation with the man that was crossing the street.

Sam began thinking _'hey, is that guy gonna slow down or what!?' _

Seeing that the car was not planning on stopping for the man, Sam ran at full speed and tackled the man to the ground to keep him from making the news as the person that was hit at high speed by a car. Sam realized that he had barely saved the man in time as he could feel the soles of his shoes slightly touch the side of the car that had almost killed the man that was crossing the street.

"Fucking speedy bastard! Sir, are you alri- aw shit."

Sam had noticed that the man he saved had been knocked out cold due to hitting the back of his head against the pavement from when Sam tackled him. Feeling like it was his responsibility to look after this man that he had just knocked out, Sam put the man over his shoulder, picked up the man's walking stick like cane, and carried him back to the hotel where Sam had booked a room for the night. Upon entering the hotel complex, Mary looked at Sam carrying an unconscious man and was about to ask Sam or S as she and the staff addressed him, if everything was all right. Before she could ask her question though, she then remembered that S had told her and the staff that they were not to disturb him ever, so Mary just stayed silent.

As Sam arrived on his floor of the hotel, he walked over to his room and struggled to get the keys out of his pocket, as he had an unconscious man on his shoulder that he would rather not drop on the ground and cause further damage than what he already had after being knocked out because of a hard tackle onto pavement. Once Sam opened the door to his room after fiddling with his key for a good five minutes he entered his room and closed the door behind him with his foot. Sam then decided to put the man to rest on the only bed in the hotel room; the couch was not an option as it was rather stiff and uncomfortable compared to the bed, but Sam figured that he should allow the man to sleep comfortably after getting knocked out.

After Sam put the man in the bed, he called the front desk and requested a pot of freshly brewed coffee to be delivered to his room at 5:45 in the morning, a good fifteen minutes before Sam woke up. When Mary confirmed that his morning coffee would arrive at his room, she bid Sam a good night and hung up. Sam began removing his scroll, wallet, and devil smokes. He then placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch that would serve as his bed for the night. Sam would have taken off some of what he was wearing if he wasn't so tired, being that he was tired he just decided to fall face first onto the couch and succumb to the sleep that he most desperately needed, unaware of what would happen the next morning.

BREAK

**End flashback**

BREAK

"Oh, your that man that I saved last night!" Sam spoke enlightened as his memories of last night's event returned to him. "Do you feel alright?"

"Good to see that you remember who I am, lest a misunderstanding were to occur. To answer your question, yes, I am ok. Although my back is a bit sore, I would not be alive today if not for your courageous action yesterday. If I may ask, why did you save me yesterday?" The unknown man asked calmly and stoically, even though he was only wrapped in a bath towel that covered his lower region.

Averting his eyes from the man that stood before him, Sam mustered up enough courage and spoke. "I-I'd be more than happy to explain myself, b-b-but could you please get yourself into some clothes, I do not want to have a conversation like this with a man in your current… s-state of clothing, if you could even call it that."

"Very well, I will be back in a moment… as I'd like to hear your response." With that being said the man re-entered the bathroom he had just come out of to presumably put on the clothes Sam had found him in, as to appear more modest for the conversation the two would have in a bit.

The second the unknown man re-entered the bathroom and closed the door, Sam collected his scroll, wallet, and devil smokes off of the coffee table. He then put the three items in their respective pouches that ran across his chest armor and tried to ignore the fact that his gauze wrappings needed to be changed for the day. The next thing he did was go back into the kitchen to look for a mug to pour the man a cup of coffee.

'_I hope this guy likes coffee,'_ Sam thought, unsure of whether or not the man that was in his bathroom liked coffee in the morning.

Right as Sam finished pouring the coffee for the unknown man, he coincidentally exited the bathroom with the same clothing that Sam had seen him wearing the night before.

"Hey, I didn't know if you like coffee in the morning or not so I took the liberty of pouring you some, how do you take it… that is, if you take it?" Sam offered the man a cup of coffee, unsure of whether or not he would take it.

"I do, and I take my coffee black," The unknown man happily received the coffee he had been offered.

"Well to answer your previous question. The reason why I saved you is because I just have this… feeling inside me that tells me to protect people… no matter the costs. I came to Vale to apply to Beacon so I could protect the people of Remnant from the forces of Grimm."

"Quite the noble action… for someone with an assassin's background."

Shocked that this man knew what Sam does during his 'assignments' as he would call them. "Who are you and how do you know what I do?"

"My name is Ozpin. I am the Headmaster of the school you wish to attend, and I have a proposition for you… how would you like to become admitted to my school?"

Surprised by the revelation of the man in front of him "You're the Headmaster of Beacon!"

"Yes I am. Now onto my question… would you like to be admitted to my school or not?"

"I'd love to sir, but why are you allowing me to. You already know of the work I do so why would you allow me to attend Beacon?"

"Because you've already showed me that you are willing to put your life on the line to protect people, as you did save me last night from the speeding car. You will however have some restrictions as to what you can and cannot do while attending my school."

"What kind of restrictions are we talking about here?"

"Your restrictions will follow as suit: you will be prohibited from accepting any and all assassination contracts while attending the school… and that include both on and off campus, you shall not kill any of the instructors or anyone who works on the campus, you also shall not kill any of the students that are attending the school as well," Ozpin said emotionlessly, as he knew that this person that would be tempted to accept a contract for the death of a student.

"Ok I understand why you won't let me accept any contracts, kill the teachers or the people who work at the school, I can abide by those two rules. Regarding that third rule though, what would you say if I told you that I could revive the people that I kill?"

Confused by what Sam had just said, "Can you elaborate on what you mean by 'revive the people you kill."

"It's just as I said, the people that I kill can be revived to full health by me as long as I don't kill someone immediately after. If I kill someone else after the first person, I can no longer revive the first person, at that point I can only revive the person I recently killed. I give you my word that I won't kill anybody who works for the school or accept any and all assassination contracts, but in return for my cooperation I would like to be given permission to kill and then subsequently revive any student that troubles me enough to warrant death. You won't have to worry about me going through the halls killing students left and right for no reason, as that would be a rather HUGE waste of my time and effort… so… what do you say Mr. Ozpin, do we have a deal," Upon uttering his last word he extended his hand for Ozpin to shake, effectively agreeing to the solution Sam had proposed… and he did.

"Very well, I feel that your proposition is adequate enough to suffice both of our needs, but you must hold your end of the promise and revive any and all of the students that you kill, you must also not do what you said you wouldn't… am I clear."

"Yes Headmaster, you are clear. I will hold up my end of the dealt, you won't have to worry about," Sam said happily as he was just given clearance to take care of any student that bothered him, in his own form of… problem solving.

"Do you have any questions for me regarding Beacon?"

Sam pondered for a bit as to what he would ask before he spoke. "How would you feel about me using my personal aircraft to get to and from school?"

Slightly surprised at the fact that the person in front of him owed a personal aircraft Opzin spoke, "While I can allow you to use your aircraft as transportation I must ask, for what reason? We offer airships so that the students can take a ride on to go to and from the school."

"Oh don't worry Headmaster, I have nothing against your school's transportation. It's just that I don't trust being surrounded by that many people in a confined space, I hope you understand."

"Do not worry, I can understand your situation. I will need to make a note to allow another aircraft to be allowed access into Beacon territory. I will need you to have your aircraft pick you up by the airstrip near the docks tomorrow. In addition, your aircraft will need to fly next to our airship so our school will know what your aircraft looks like so that it does not get taken down for appearing hostile. Once our school knows what your aircraft looks like, you will be free to have it pick you up and drop you off whenever you so desire. Now, do you have any other question for me regarding Beacon?"

"I understand that your school has a dress code for the students while they attend certain classes."

"Yes, that is correct. The males wear a black suit lined with gold trimmings; a blue vest and a white shirt accompany the suit with a red tie. The females have optional long stockings, but the main components of their uniform are a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt plus a red plaid skirt."

"With all due respect Headmaster I sadly cannot wear the uniform. It has nothing to do with appearance, as the uniforms sound very appealing to the eyes but… fire is a rather… big part of my weapons and me, I would hate to ruin a uniform because of it catching on fire and the thought of constantly having to get a replacement uniform sounds both costly and wasteful. If I may, I would like to be able to wear what I am currently in place of a uniform, to the classes I would be attending."

"Very well, that shall be the last accommodation that I make for you though," Ozpin said slightly annoyed.

Worried that he was coming across as demanding Sam spoke," Thank you very much for understanding my situation and for making those accomodation Headmaster Ozpin."

"If I may, I would like to know the name of the person that both saved my life and will soon be an attendant of my prestigious academy?"

"Hmmm… seeing as that you seem to be trustworthy, although I haven't really spent much time to get to know you, I will enlighten you as to what my name is. My name is Sam Singe, and I will ask that once we leave this room that you only refer to me as S, as not many people know my real name… and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I can."

Ozpin smirked, "Well Sam Singe… congratulations, you are now a student of Beacon. I will have you know that you are very lucky, as there were only two spots left for new students before you joined. Oh, and don't worry about wanting to keep your name a secret I shall not tell a single person what your real name is." 

"Thank you very much Headmaster. Follow me, I will have the hotel call up a taxi under my name and have it take you to the airstrip."

"Actually, the reason I came into Vale in the first place was because I had run out of coffee."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will have the front desk woman grab a bag of the coffee they serve here and give it to you that way you may return to Beacon quickly."

"Ah, thank you very much S, you just saved me a trip to the convenience store. Let us get going then."

Finishing the coffee the two had, Sam took both of their mugs, put them into the sink and began walking to the front desk. Arriving at the front, Sam had Mary call up a taxi and grab a bag of coffee bean for Ozpin. Mary arrived back at the front desk with the bag of coffee beans right as the taxi could be seen pulling into the front of the hotel. Bidding each other a farewell, Ozpin walked out of the hotel, entered the taxi that had already been paid for, and drove off to the airstrip.

"Hey Mary, thanks for the whole coffee and taxi thing. Also it would seem that I will be spending another night here, so could you charge my card for another night."

Taking his card that he held out, "No problem at all S, and I'll charge you for another night. If I may ask, who was that man?"

Taking his card back from Mary, "That man Mary, was the Headmaster of Beacon… the school I shall be attending come tomorrow."

"Oh my god congratulations S, I'm so happy for you. I've heard that Beacon isn't the easiest school to get into, but look at you now, a student of one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant."

"Thank you very much Mary. I think I'll go look around Vale and see if something catches my eye," Sam began to look towards Vale from the lobby of the hotel, pondering where the day would take him.

"Alright, but this time try not to come back with an unconscious person, you nearly gave me a heart attack last night," Mary stated slightly worried as she remembered what she saw the night before.

"Hehe, no promises~" Sam slyly said as he walked out of the lobby and onto the streets of Vale. Sam began to think as he walked down the streets of Vale, _'I wonder where I should go today; I don't feel like spending the day in that hotel room-to boring. Hmmm I could go for a drink, let's see if that old bar I used to go to is still up and running.'_

BREAK

Exiting the taxi that had brought him to the old bar that he used to go to "The Bloody Drunkard", Sam pulled enough lien from his wallet for the taxi driver to stay put outside the bar until instructed other wise. Sam thought that the name of the bar of was quite funny, as most of the people that went there normally ended up like the name of the bar, after some time of drinking there. Upon entering the old bar, Sam could see the usual clientele that consisted of older males and the occasional young man.

The barkeeper, who was also the owner of the bar, was an old man probably around his mid 50's, when the old man saw Sam he simply nodded at him and let out a small smile, as he had not seen this regular customer in a long. As Sam made his way to a table in the corner of the room that he had claimed as his own, he noticed something off when he looked at the people that were sitting on the barstools… there was a young girl that wore a tan vest, black shorts, and had a white, asymmetrical skirt that flowed over the stool she sat on. The most noticeable features about this girl was her long blonde hair and her rather large bust, the girl also seemed extremely out of place, as everyone else in the bar was male and significantly older than her.

Taking note of this strange girl, Sam sat down at his usual table that nobody but the barkeeper would dare to come near or even sit in, as the last person who did this was thrown out of the bar through the window. The barkeeper brought over a glass of rum with a straw inside, as the barkeeper knew that this customer he knew only as S would never remove the mask he wore to drink. Normally the barkeeper wouldn't include a straw inside a drink, as he found it to look stupid and a waste of his time to have to grab a straw and put it inside a drink just for one person. His opinion though was quickly changed as S had written him a check for ten thousand lien to have a straw served with his drink every time he came to his bar.

Before the barkeeper could return to the bar, Sam asked him a question. "Hey Jerry, Who's that girl over there at the bar?"

"Don't know S, she just came in and asked for a drink called a Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and a little umbrella. I mean it's not like I don't serve that drink, as some of the customers here like that sweet shit, but it's weird… I've never seen her here before; you know what types of people come here, it's just old, and sometimes young, men. This place doesn't really scream 'females welcome' you know."

"Hmmm… interesting, tell ya what Jerry. Why don't you give her another one of those Strawberry Sun-whatever the fuck you call 'em, and tell her it's from me over here… I'd like to talk to her."

Nodding his head in compliance, Jerry returned to his spot behind the bar and began making another Strawberry Sunrise for the unknown girl in his bar and placed it in front of her.

The unknown girl looked in surprise at the drink that had been placed in front of her. "Hey, what gives, I didn't order another drink?"

Not taking his eyes off of the glass he was cleaning, Jerry responded blandly. "S wants to talk to you. The person over there in the corner looking all dark and mysterious is S… and if I were you. I wouldn't keep S waiting for very long."

Looking over into the corner that the barkeeper suggested, the unknown female could see a dark figure sitting alone at a table drinking rum from a straw that went under his mask that covered his face. Making her way over to the mysterious figure, she could hear whispers coming from the other patrons regarding if the girls was crazy or not for walking over to the man in the corner.

"Hey, did you just pay the bartender to make another Strawberry Sunrise for me?"

Picking his head up from his drink. "Yes I did. I'd like to talk to you, as not many women, especially young ones, come into this bar… the clientele here is mainly… male."

Rubbing the back of her head. "Well I would go to my normal bar… if I hadn't put it under re-construction."

"Well that's a shame, bar's aren't the most common thing to find here in Vale."

"It ain't so bad, I mean I did find this place, and it just so happened to serve my favorite drink so it's a win-win situation for me," she stated proudly.

"It would appear that way… by the, what's the name of this beautiful girl that stands before me?" He said playfully.

"The name's Yang… and what would be the name of the nice person that bought me a drink here. I bet you look really handsome under that mask of yours?" Yang responded in an equally playful manner.

"You say that I'd probably look handsome under this mask yet you don't even know what I am. For all you know I could be a beautiful woman under here. But let's see what you can call me… hmmm… you may call me… S~ can't have everyone here knowing my real name now can I."

"Well S~, thanks you the drink, but no more after this one for me. I have to be ready to go to my first day at Beacon tomorrow, oooh I can't wait!" Yang exclaimed happily.

'_So she's going to Beacon as well, hmmm I wonder how this will play out,'_ Sam began to think about what would happen to him, now knowing that this girl that had put a bar under re-construction. "Well congratulations Yang! I've heard that Beacon is not the easiest academy to get into."

Looking slightly gloom. "Yeah well, I just wish that I could take my little sister with me, but she's too young to join Beacon."

'_So she has a sister,'_ Sam thought interestedly. "Well I'm sure she must be happy for her older sister to have gotten herself into Beacon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

BREAK

After awhile of talking to S, as she only knew him by that name. Yang had taken notice of the clock and saw that it began to get late so she decided to leave so she could get ready for Beacon. She bid S a goodbye as she thought that she would never see him again… little did she know, she would be seeing him again when they both got to Beacon. After Yang had left the bar, Sam paid Jerry the bill for all the drinks he ordered and gave a rather generous tip for the service he had received. Sam exited the bar through the front and was impressed that the taxi driver he hired to stay put had indeed stayed, and not simply drive off after Sam entered the bar.

Seeing that it had indeed begun to get dark, Sam instructed the driver to take him along a scenic route to his hotel. Driving past shop that varied from clothes and cafés to one shop in particular called "From Dust Till Dawn". Driving past the shop he saw a person that immediately ruined the good mood he was in. The person he saw was none other than fellow criminal… Roman Torchwick. Knowing how Rome, as he preferred to call him that instead of Roman, acted when committing crimes he instructed the taxi driver to get him to his hotel as fast as the car could go.

Once Sam arrived at the hotel he quickly moved past the lobby and to the elevator that would take him up to his room. Upon entering the elevator, he pulled out his scroll and called the only person that he knew would deal with Roman… Cinder Fall.

"Come on Cinder, pick up pick u-"

"Hello S~ how are y-"

"I don't have time for your little game Cinder, its Roman," Sam cut off Cinder, as he knew Roman would be getting in trouble soon like he always does.

Upon hearing that name, Cinder stopped playing her game and got serious. "What has he done this time and where is he!?"

"Robbing a dust shop by the name of "From Dust Till Dawn", chances are that he'll be on the rooftop across the street from the store. Get. There. Fast. I don't know how long you'll have before he makes himself know, and honestly I don't want to know… just get to that fuckwit before he gets caught. Last thing I want to do is have to break his dumbass out of jail… AGAIN."

"Thank you very much S I will be sure to… make it up to you, in any way I can~"

"Just get to that idiot before he gets caught, you owe me for this one Cinder. I have a life to get to as well, I can't always be doing this for Rome… unless he decides to pay for it in lien that is. S out." Sam said slyly, before he hung up on Cinder.

Sam started to rub his temples, as Roman had caused him stress that he did not need right now. Reaching the floor that his room was on, he began to walk tiredly to his room so that he could go to sleep as to prepare for the next day to come. Entering his room he walked to the large windows that allowed his to get a good view of Vale in its current night state. Before he could retire to his bedroom so that he could go to sleep, he was interrupted by the sound of his scroll going off from an incoming call from none other than Roman Torchwick.

"Heeeyyy S buddy, long time no see. Hey could you send me a-"

Cutting off Roman before he could finish his request. "Already called it in."

Upon answering Roman's request for an evac, Sam hung up on Roman, which brought a bit of peace to him. After entering his bedroom, he first took out his scroll, wallet, and devil smokes and placed them onto the nightstand next to his bed. He then began to carefully take off all of his clothing except for his black boxers, and crawl into the bed that seemed to call for him to sleep.

BREAK

As he woke up he could still feel that his body still needed some more rest, as he had quite the hectic day yesterday. Brushing off the tired feeling, he noticed that he was still in his wrappings that were two day old. He immediately discarded them and reached into his duffel bag and pulled out the familiar white gauze he used to wrap his stomach, torso, and shoulders and began wrapping. After wrapping and clothing himself completely, he double-checked that his mask's voice modifier was still functioning properly, and it was. Grabbing his three lose items and duffel bag, he walked out of his hotel room and made his way to the lobby to check out.

While in the elevator ride down, he called for a taxi to pick him up and take him to the airstrip and his aircraft's pilot to be ready to take him to Beacon. As the elevator came to a stop, he exited the elevator, returned the key to Mary, and bid her a farewell as he walked out of the hotel to the taxi that was waiting for him. Upon reaching the airstrip he saw the new students of Beacon boarding the rather large airship that would take them to Beacon. Walking to his comparatively smaller aircraft that he would be taking to Beacon, he stopped right in front of it so that he could get a good look at it.

His aircraft was much smaller than the aircraft next to it, but his aircraft was made with speed as the first priority and the amount of people it could carry as the second priority. The body of the aircraft had a slight bulge on the bottom of it that couldn't be worked around, but still had its elongated tail that broke of into three pieces where two were angled out from the bottom and one was raised up on the top portion of the tail. To propel itself into the air, it had two twin turbines that each attached to two small wings that reached out from the body of the aircraft. These turbines are capable of tilting into any angle to either propel the aircraft like a plane, or have it hover above the ground like a helicopter. While it didn't have wheels that would pop out from below like a plane would, it had thick, retractable stands that came out from both the back and front of the aircraft so that when it would be able to properly land if needed. Sam had opted to have the entire thing painted black, and the pilot's window as well as the three windows on each side of the aircraft tinted limo style from the outside, so that the pilot or the people riding the aircraft couldn't be seen.

Once Sam had finished admiring his aircraft he quickly boarded it as the transport ship to Beacon was already taking off. As his aircraft got into the air, he ordered the pilot to maintain a close distance to the large transport ship next to them for the entire ride to Beacon, unless they felt like getting shot out of the sky today. Once the pilot confirmed that he would maintain a close distance, Sam went into the cabin area of his aircraft and sat in one of the ten leather chairs that could be reclined, heated, and or cooled with a push of a button on the side of each individual chair. Since it would be a long ride to Beacon for his need to keep a constant speed and close distance to the airship that flew next to his, he decided to take a nap while he waited to get to Beacon.

BREAK

"Hello S, this is the pilot speaking. We are nearing Beacon Academy. I was given permission to enter the airspace and to be able to pick you up from and take you here whenever you call me in. All I'd like to say is… welcome to Beacon Academy S."

Waking up from his nap on the aircraft, he looked out of one of the windows and saw that he indeed was nearing Beacon Academy. Jumping out of his chair and cracking his bones to wake himself completely up, he began to walk towards the back of the aircraft as the only way to board it was from a ramp that lowered itself so that you could walk into or out of it easily. Seeing that most of the students were already exiting the large airship that had brought them to Beacon, Sam had the pilot hover over the ground near the statue in front of Beacon so that they wouldn't have to make a proper landing and take up more time.

Standing on the edge of the lowered ramp he jumped from a height of around six feet directly to the ground, having his shoes and legs absorbing most of the shock. He began walking towards the school in search of some sort of map that would lead him in the right direction of where he needed to be. He noticed that some of the students were giving him strange looks as he not only was wearing completely black attire, but he had also jumped from an aircraft that wasn't the one that they had come on. Brushing off the looks they gave him, he continued to walk towards Beacon until he saw someone he would never think to see again in his life… Weiss Schnee. _'Oh shit, what is she doing here. Don't tell me that she's attending Beacon as well… fuck, what other reason would she have for being here actually,'_ Sam slightly shifted his body around nervously as he hadn't planned to see this girl ever again after what he had done to her family. _'Maybe this is a chance for me to make myself look good in her eyes, but what could I do to fi- WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING!'_

Sam saw that she was chewing out and waving a lose container of red dust around a girl that resembled "Little Red Riding Hood" that appeared to be getting ready to sneeze. Sam quickly ran and tackled Weiss out of the way of the blast zone of the girl that was about to sneeze. Once he got her out of the explosion of various types of dust, he noticed that the bottom of his shoes were on fire. Calmly stomping out the fire that he had grown accustomed to seeing during his time in Hell, he tried to apologize to the heiress that he had just tackled but couldn't get a word out of his mouth as she was now chewing HIM out for saving her… but she must have not realized what could have happened.

"Release me at once you barbarian! Don't you know who I am!?"

Sam tried to say that he was sorry; as he had put a little too much energy behind that tackle he gave her. He was however cut off, by a girl in a black-buttoned vest with coattails, a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that seemed to be connected to her shirt. The most noticeable feature about this girl would have to be the black bow that sat on top of her head.

"Your Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally some recognition."

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Seeing as this was a key moment to escape from the awkward situation he had caused, Sam slipped away and managed to find a directory of the entire school… including the amphitheater where all new students were to go to hear the opening speech given by Headmaster Ozpin. Making his way to the amphitheater he saw that it was pretty packed, as all the other new students got the first pick of where they would sit, this was not as big a problem for Sam as he was taller than most of the students. So his view of the stage was mostly unhindered by being in the very far from the front of the stage. After a few seconds of waiting, he saw Ozpin head up to the microphone that was in the center of the stage and began his opening speech.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…but I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can only carry your so far… it is up to you, to take the first step."

Once Ozpin finished his speech… with very little energy. Some woman that had light blonde hair that was tied off in a bun with a twist of hair falling to the right side of her face, a white long-sleeved suit that seemed to expose and accentuate her chest, and a black business skirt that had buttons running in a vertical line that covered the lower portion of her body, took over after Ozpin left the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins… be ready. You are dismissed."

'_Well that was… interesting,'_ Sam thought, trying to understand why Ozpin seemed so void of emotions.

Seeing that Sam had already looked at the directory recently, he was able to remember where the ballroom was and quickly go there, lest someone tries to beat him to the ballroom and get a better spot to sleep in than him. Arriving at the ballroom he noticed two things. One, not many people were there, so he didn't have to worry that much about finding a good spot to sleep in. Two, and this one was probably his favorite… it was unisex. Both guys and girls were in here and didn't have to be separated by some huge divider, or red line they couldn't cross… although it was pretty obvious that the males occupied one side, while the girls occupied the other.

Looking out of the window he noticed that it was already dark out. Seeing that most of the people were setting up sleeping bags and wearing their pajamas, Sam felt a bit out of place, as he did not own any sleep wear or had a sleeping bag to sleep in. Looking at his options of either A) go to where the males were sleeping and simply lay down on the floor with no sleeping bag or wearing any form of pajamas. Or B) post up against the window sill he was looking out of and just sleep there with his back to the wall and his arms draped along his scrunched up legs… Sam went with the later option so that he wouldn't seem foolish.

As he managed to get himself into a comfortable in the somewhat awkward position he had put himself in, he slowly began to fall asleep. Before he could drift of to sleep though, the girl that he saw when he arrived at Beacon that had a bow in her hair asked him if it would be ok for her to read next to him on the window sill. Already falling asleep, Sam just raised his hand slightly in an uncaring manner to let the girl know that it was ok to read next to him. Once she had been given the somewhat lazy ok signal, she began to read next to him. The only noise she ever really made was the slight sound of her turning the pages in the book she was reading. Grateful that this girl wouldn't be making any irritating noises, Sam drifted of to sleep with the thoughts of what initiations would be like for him. _'I wonder what initiation will be like… oh well… I'll find out when the time comes.'_

BREAK

Ok, chapter two of this story is finally finished and out

Damn, I did not expect this chapter to be this long, but… what can ya do

Anyways, Follow and or Favorite the story if you like what you read

If you have any questions or comments about the story PM me or leave it in a review and I'll answer your question if it doesn't compromise too much of what I have planned for the story

Singe out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Ok not too much to say in this AN sooo I'll just cut to the chase. Thank you very much to the people who read, Follow and or Favorite my story, it's really nice to know that some people out there like what I am doing here. With that being said… lets get to the next chapter already.**

BREAK

Waking up from his sleeping spot on the windowsill, Sam looked around at the students that were all still asleep. _'Pfft, typical, why am I not surprised at being the only person up this early in the morning. However, in their defense, it is only six aclock in the morning… that makes sense though. I doubt any of these people had to get up this early to do morning workouts.'_

As he looked around the room he found it quite funny how some of the other people were sleeping. Some of them were sprawled out over the floor, while some had drool on the side of their mouth; one person in particular was wearing a light blue onesie that made him stand out from all of the other guys. Looking to his side to see if the girl with the bow was still where she was last night, he had to stifle his laughter when he saw her. She had half of her body dangling off of the windowsill, and her book that she had with her last night had fallen to the ground, open on the last page she was reading. Regaining his calm composure, he grabbed her book and slid the bookmark she had into the current page she was on and placed it gently next to her.

'_Well, better get myself ready. After all, initiation is today… I wonder what Ozpin has planned for us?'_

Making his way to the bathrooms, Sam entered a stall so that he could change out his wrappings and prepare himself for the day to come. Exiting the bathroom he saw that the students were beginning to wake up and prepare themselves for initiation. _'Huh, why is everybody going to the lockers?'_

Walking towards the lockers that everyone seemed to be going to, he looked around for someone that could answer his question. Seeing as most of the other students were already leaving for initiation, Sam was lucky enough to find one other student still at his locker. This guy had long, black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and ended around midway down his back, much like Sam. The guy wore a dark-green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, and the cuffs of his tailcoat were pink. Sam also noticed that this person's tailcoat had black and gold trimming that went down the right side of his tailcoat and formed a collar; the guy also wore light-tan pants and black shoes. Seeing as this guy wasn't going anywhere, as he was checking to see if his weapons would work, Sam approached him. "Hey, do you know what everyone was over here at the lockers for?"

Turning his head to see a mysterious figure in completely black attire, the guy replied calmly. "They used the lockers to store their weapons last night, and now they are retrieving them for initiation. Weren't you assigned one yesterday by your scroll?"

"Did I get on- oh, so I did… locker number 303. Hehe, well thanks for the help anyways. Hey do you know the name of the woman that was next to Ozpin on the stage I didn't catch her name?"

"Her name is Glynda Goodwitch, and no probl…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was quickly taken away by an orange blur that grabbed his arm and ran off while exclaiming. "Reeeennn we're gonna be late, come on we gotta goooo!"

The only thing Sam had seen was a fast moving blur of orange come to the side of the person now known as Ren, grab his arm, and run off with him. Turning his head to see what time it was, he saw that he needed to get to the Beacon Cliffs for initiation or else he would be late.

BREAK

Making his way to the Beacon Cliffs, he saw that the people he knew and the other students were barely starting to stand of what seemed like tiles on the grass. Seeing that the only one left for him to stand on was the one on the far left, he walked over to his tile and stood on top of it. As he stood on top of his tile, Ozpin gave a small pep talk to the students addressing what they were to do for initiation.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forrest."

The same blonde woman that took over for Ozpin the day before, now know as Glynda Goodwitch, cut in. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Returning to finish the pep talk. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

At this revelation, Sam could hear some girl along the line to his right say "Wwwhhaaaaaatt" as she apparently wasn't expecting the rules to play out as they did.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

Sam could hear the gulps of worry and happy squeals of the student who had been informed of the possibility of death and clearance to cause destruction, upon entering the forest.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an Abandoned Temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. I will let you students know that there is a unique relic that is nearby the other relics. The person who finds this unique relic will receive a special reward for managing to find and return it to us. Now, are there any questions?" Ignoring a boy who had a question for him. "Good! Now, take your positions."

'_Wait a minute that guy had a question, like how are we getting int- SHIIIIIIT!'_ Sam's questioned was answered as he was flung into the forest without warning, as the tile he was standing atop of was actually some sort of launch pad. _'Ok ok stay calm Sam, remember the training that the court mages gave you.'_

Remembering the training he had received from the court mages, Sam pushed his left hand against the wind and moved his left hand over his right hipbone. Sparking his hand via snapping his fingers over his hipbone, a small ball of hellfire spawned in the palm of his hand. Immediately after spawning, the ball of fire in his hand turned into a thin, 2D circle; the circle had a hand form in the middle of it that appeared to be gesturing for you to stop… Sam knew this device, as a Stop Rune.

Upon seeing that he had summoned the proper rune, he thought. _'Perfect! Just the type of rune I need in this situation.'_ Looking at the patch of grass he would be landing on shortly, he threw the Stop Rune where he would land and it quadrupled in size of its original form that was in his hand and kept its red outline as it touched and connected with the ground. Once he landed on the Stop Rune he noticed that all the momentum he built up from falling seemed to disappear… that is… until it caught up with him a few seconds later and sent him on his knees. "Dammit, I really hate how these Stop Runes always have the momentum I build up, catch up with me and send me to the ground, eeevery siiiingle time!"

Standing up and looking above himself, he noticed how he was lucky enough to come through a section of the Emerald Forest that WASN'T covered by trees. Listening carefully he could hear the sounds of the other people that were on the launch pad make their way into the forest to collect a relic, as well as look for the unique relic Ozpin had mentioned.

'_Grrreeaaat, more people, uuggh I better get my ass in gear. I am sooo NOT going to get paired with one of these fuckwits!_

Sam began to pick up his pace and started running towards the northern end of the forest, lest he come across a creature of Grimm and end up wasting his time having to fight it. Realizing that he needed to find a faster way to get to The Abandoned Temple, he began thinking of ways he could get to the temple without coming in to contact with another person and end up being partnered with someone that would only slow him down. "Okay lets see what my options are here, A) I could continue running through the forest as I am now, but then some fool without a partner would find me and become my partner… OH hell no! I am NOT putting myself in a situation like that. Option B) I use my Dash Runes to get me to the temple in a speedy fashion… Rrrrr crap, I can't do that either. This isn't Hell where I can use all the hellfire I want and never run out, I have to let it recharge for some time unless I feel like getting caught by an Ursa or something, with no hellfire to summon a weapon. Fuck! What else can I d- hello~ Nevermore, or should I call you… my ride.

Standing over a large open section of the forest where he could see the sky clearly, Sam saw a Nevermore flying overhead. Seeing as taking to the skies would completely eliminate the possibility of some partner less fool becoming his partner, he decided to make this Nevermore his one-way ticket to the temple.

Summoning his twin pistol that resembled flaming M1911's was done by sparking his fingers like he had done with his Stop Rune, as that was how he summoned all of his weapons and tools. Instead of putting his hands near his hips like he had done with his Stop Rune, he put both his hands into the air and sparked them, which caused fire to gather near his open hands and take shape of his flaming M1911's. "Okay, let's see if I still remember that pistol training Jackie Estacado gave me in Hell."

He began taking shots from the open section of the forest that went near the Nevermore, but not close enough to hit it. He had to be mindful of the number of times he fired because once he fired off all eight cartridges from both his pistols; the pistols would evaporate into the air as wisps of fire. "Come on you fucking oversized crow, come over here!"

Sam's request for the Nevermore to come his way was answered, as the Nevermore he was shooting at started to fly towards him.

'_Perfect… everything's going according to plan. Just in time too, I just fired off my last cartridge.'_

Sam's plan was to get the Nevermore to come close enough to him so that he could try and wrangle it to the ground via one of his two whips tools that he could summon. As he noticed the Nevermore flying closer to him so that it could throw its spear like feathers at him, he got behind a tree that was next to him and summoned one of his whips in his left hand. To summon his whip he put his left hand over the right side of his ribs and sparked his hand again. Pulling his whip out of the small cloud of fire that was created over the right side of his ribs, he shivered at the unpleasant memories he had from the training he received from the instructors for his whips. _'Note to self… NEVER! Ask for whip training from succubuses again. That training has got to be the worst training I've ever endured out of them all… so many bindings… so much groping… AND IT WAS ALL DONE TO ME! However… it wasn't completely bad. They did teach me how to use these whips of mine… amongst other… skills.'_

Pushing those thoughts out of his head and peeking around the tree he was hiding behind, he saw that the Nevermore had already thrown its feathers and was turning to fly back up into the sky. Seeing this as his moment to strike, he wrapped his right arm the best he could around the tree and used his whip to grab onto the Nevermore's left leg. Realizing that its leg was caught on something, the Nevermore began to trash around in an attempt to free itself from whatever was keeping it from flying back up into the sky.

"Come on you fucking bird, just come down here already. I just want to ride you all the way to The Abandoned Temple is all. Why won't you just give u- FUUUUUCCKKK!" Not realizing that his holding onto the tree and the Nevermore providing the strength to uproot it had slowly uprooted the tree he was grabbing onto. Sam had been flung into the air along with the Nevermore he was still holding onto with his whip. Looking down and seeing that he wouldn't be able to safely land, as the Nevermore had taken him away from the open patches of forest that he could use to place a Stop Rune on, he decided that his only option was to continue with his plan to ride the Nevermore to The Abandoned Temple.

'_Ok Sam be calm, you are currently flying in the air courtesy of a Nevermore and have no other option but to take control of this Nevermore and fly it to The Abandoned Temple. On the bright side, you should make it there before anyone else, so you won't have to worry about the chances of meeting some idiot who hasn't found a partner yet. On the bad side though, if you fall, you will plummet to your death. Well I guess I better start movin' on up.'_

With his mind made up, he began pulling himself towards the Nevermore by his whip that was still wrapped around the Nevermore's leg. As he got near the leg that his whip was wrapped around, he noticed that the Nevermore just happened to be going in the direction that he needed to be going. _'Well aren't I the lucky one luck today.'_ Unwrapping his whip from the Nevermore's leg, and putting it back over the right side of his ribs, the whip evaporating just like his twin pistols had done. After returning his whip, he began to grab onto tufts of the Nevermore's feather and pull himself to the topside of the Nevermore.

Upon making his way to the top of the Nevermore while fighting against the wind that was blowing against him, he stabilized himself just below the neck of the Nevermore, extended his left arm completely and yet again, sparked his hand. Wisps of fire began to gather in the palm of his hand and stretch out to create a spear that had a few tiny flames come off of the blade at the top. "Time to see if the spear training that fuck Ajax the Lesser gave me really paid off or not."

Standing up and balancing himself on the Nevermore he was riding, he tightly gripped the spear he summoned with both hands and drove it deep into a fleshy portion of the Nevermore. By the painful screeches that came from the Nevermore, he knew that he had hit a sensitive spot on the Nevermore. Tilting the spear to the right, he noticed that the Nevermore flew to the right, as if it was trying to comply with the person who had drove a spear into its back. Unsure of whether or not the Nevermore was truly flying in accordance with the way he tilted his spear, he began tilting his spear in different directions to verify if this theory of his was true or not.

After tilting his spear towards the left, right, forwards, and backwards, he found out that he could get the Nevermore to fly to the left and right, as well as rise and fall. To his dismay however, he could see that he was nearing his destination and wouldn't be able to fly around on the Nevermore he had just taken control of for much longer. "Aaaaww maaaann, I just fuckin' figured out how to control this damn thing! Well, since it appears that I'm going to need to go down to ground level, it seems like I can do that thing I always wanted to do… crash… landing."

Once he was close to the front of The Abandoned Temple, he made the Nevermore he was controlling start diving towards the ground. He could feel the immense speed he was gaining because of his clothes pressing against his body, the wind flowing through the eyeholes in his mask, and his hood coming off of his head and flapping around in the wind. "OOOOOOHHH SSSHHIIIIIIITT!"

As he saw the Nevermore reach about fifteen feet away from hitting the ground, he lodged his spear in the forward position and let go of it to grab onto the Nevermore's feathers so that way when it hit the ground he wouldn't be flung off the Nevermore and be killed from the impact of diving out of the sky on a Nevermore and subsequently crash-landing said Nevermore. After the landing and dust clearing up, he noticed that the Nevermore he rode was dead from having its neck snap upon impacting the ground at high speeds. Ignoring his spear that was still lodged into the Nevermore, he made his way to the temple to grab his relic so that he would be able to quickly leave before some fool without a partner found him. "Alright… time to find myself a relic."

Upon taking a step onto the temple he shielded the right eyehole on his mask, as a flashy light had made its way into the small opening for his eye on his mask. Taking a step back to see what had caused him this annoyance, he noticed that it appeared to be coming from something shiny on the stone slab that the middle pillar was supporting. Positioning himself in front of the pillar, he summoned a Jump Rune in his left hand the same way he summoned his Stop Rune. The only real difference between his Jump Rune and Stop Rune was that the Stop Rune had a hand gesturing for you to stop in the middle of it. The Jump Rune had the word "Up" in the center of it, which basically told the user of the rune where they would end up upon activating the rune.

Once he threw the Jump Rune on the ground it enlarged just like the Stop Rune had, he then activated the rune via stepping on it and sent himself into the air. Immediately after reaching the height of where the flashy object was, he quickly grabbed whatever it was and fell back down to the ground. Once he saw what he had grabbed from atop the pillar, he was shocked to see that it was a pawn from a game of chess, but the one he had was made entirely from silver which is what caused it to shine into his eye. Casting his eyes upon the other relics around him, he saw that while some of them were missing, they were all pieces from a chess game that were either gold or black. _'Why are all the relics just chess pieces? What kind of game are you playing here Ozpin? Bah, I got better shit to worry about than this man's idea for 'relics', like getting my spear out of that Nevermore, or getting my ass back to Beacon before someone finds me and makes me their partner.'_

Putting his 'relic' into his pant pocket, he walked over to the Nevermore that he saw was starting to slowly evaporate into the air. Luckily for him, this made removing his spear from the creature easier for him, as he wouldn't have to struggle so much with it to get his spear back. Once he removed his spear from the Nevermore he extended his left arm in the same manner that he did to summon the weapon and let go of it, the spear turned into fiery wisps as it evaporated into thin air like his pistols had done. While he looked at the Nevermore slowly evaporate, he failed to hear Yang and the girls with the bow walk out of the forest.

"Hey I know that person over there! We should go ta-" Yang was cut off by her partner dressed in a black, purple, and white clothing.

"I don't think we should go over to him." Spoke Yang's partner.

"But why, I… somewhat know what he… or she… is." Yang spoke in an unsure tone as she realized that she didn't really know anything about this person besides the one letter name he had given her when they first met.

"Something about the way he, or she, is looking at that Grimm, suggests that we should just move ahead and not bother him or her." Her partner said worriedly, as all she knew about this person was that he had let her sleep near him the night before. The two agreed to not bother this mysterious person who was watching the Grimm he killed evaporate, and move on to get their relic.

Coming out of the trace he was in, Sam remembered that his plan after retrieving his spear, was to get himself back to Beacon quickly so that he would not be paired with someone he didn't know. Leaving the corpse of the Nevermore to evaporate, he quickly began running back the way he came, hoping that he wouldn't run into anybody who didn't have a partner. Every once in a while, he would launch himself into the air by one of his Jump Runes so that he could see how much farther he would need to go until he arrived back at the Beacon Cliffs. When he heard footsteps approaching he quickly dove into a bush so that whoever was coming near him wouldn't find him and become his partner.

The footsteps he heard coming near him was actually the sound of running, he still decided to stay in the bush he was in, even though he was curious as to who else was running… and why? He was glad that he decided to stay in the bush because shortly after whoever was running, was a large Death Stalker. _'Damn! Someone actually managed to piss off a Death Stalker. I feel bad for the poor fool who did that, they must be running their ass off to get away from it… to bad that a Death Stalker won't stop until it catches you. Well, it sounds like the coast is clear, looks like I can get back to getting back to Beacon.'_

Coming out of the bush that he was hiding in, he began running to the Beacon Cliffs to secure himself and his relic. Shortly after running he heard the sound of another Nevermore overhead. "Oh shit there's another one here!" Taking a quick glance at the Nevermore, he noticed that it was also going to The Abandoned Temple. The only thing different about this Nevermore was the fact that there appeared to be red speck on it, and maybe a white one; Sam couldn't tell because the speck of white could have easily been apart of the sky and his mind was just playing tricks on him.

Running back to the Beacon Cliffs, he could hear the feint sounds of gunfire and creatures of Grimm making their natural sounds coming from The Abandoned Temple he had just come from. _'What in fuck's name is going on over there? Oooh man, if I didn't need to get back to the Beacon Cliffs right now, I would definitely go see who is causing all that chaos over there… but alas, I've got a myself and a relic to secure… maybe next time.'_

BREAK

"Here Ozpin, I think that I might have secured that unique relic you were talking about." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Congratulations S, this IS the unique relic that I spoke of." Noticing that Sam didn't have a partner with him. "Did you not find a partner during your initiation?"

Sam calmly spoke. "No Headmaster, I did not find a partner during my initiation."

"Very well. Take a spot in the crowd, I will be announcing the teams shortly. After I announce the teams, I will announce who retrieved the unique relic and their prize for doing so."

Nodding his head in agreement, Sam took a spot in the back of the crowd of students who were going to be assigned to their teams shortly. Deciding to go find his duffel bag that had all of his clothes in it, he left the beginning portion of the team announcements. _'Alright now where the did they put my duffel bag at.'_ After leaving the amphitheater, he began looking around the now empty halls for any sign of where the staff at Beacon might have put the luggage of the students while they were having their initiation.

"Finally! There you are my duffel bag." Sam exclaimed as he had finally picked the right room that was containing the luggage of all the first year students. Looking at the clock and realizing that the ends of the team announcements was near, he made a mental note of where the room was located at and started jogging back to the amphitheater where Ozpin was announcing the new teams for the year. He carefully opened the doors as to not bring much attention to himself; he caught Ozpin announcing the last three new teams for the year.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark; the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie; the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc."

"Huh! L-led by?" The onesie wearer now known as Jaune exclaimed, surprised at the fact that he would be the leader of Team JNPR.

Upon hearing her name called out, Sam thought to himself angrily. _'PYRRAH! She's here... hehehehe. This. Will. Be… wonderful.'_

"Congratulations young man… and finally. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long; the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose."

Upon hearing that her younger sister would be the leader of their team, Yang hugged her sister while happily exclaiming. "I'm so proud of you."

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering who collected the unique relic I previously mentioned at the Beacon Cliffs. To put your questions to rest, the unique relic was collected by… S."

Hearing his name called, Sam cut through the crowd of new students, and made his way up to the stage Ozpin was on.

"This student here managed to not only find the unique relic, but return it to us. Being that he did not find a partner due to the uneven amount of students this year, the prize I spoke about for retrieving the unique relic will be one of the newly formed teams having the chance to gain an extra teammate. The teams will not however have a say in who gets S. That procedure will be left up to chance… specifically, a random spin through all the teams I've previously named." Upon saying that, Ozpin pulled out his tablet and added all the teams in to a randomizer so that no one team would be left out. "S… If you will… press the button that says 'random' so that we may find out which team you will become apart of for the next four years."

Pressing the button that Ozpin told him to, he could see the names of the previously made teams being shuffled around on the screen. _'I wonder which team I will become apart of? CRDL is just a sausage fest, RWBY is full of girls… not that that's a bad thing though, and JNPR has… her._ Sam thought about what it would be like to be placed on each of the teams that he had some knowledge of.

As the list of teams slowly and eventually stopped shuffling, Ozpin announced the name of the team that S would be apart of for the rest of his time at Beacon. "It would appear that the team who will have the addition of S is… Team RWBY! With their new addition, Team RWBY will now be known as… Team RWBYS (pronounced as Rubies), still led by Ruby Rose." Once the original members of Team RWBY saw their new team member come up to them, they looked at him quizzically. They did not know what his real name was as he was only announced by one letter; they did not know if he was a female like rest of them or not because any physical feature they could've used to determine his gender was covered up by the clothing he wore.

The girls only knew two things about their mysterious new member from what they could see and hear. One, his left arm was both completely white and somewhat muscular, they would have used this to tell his gender, but there were some females that were as muscular as men. Two, his voice sounded like that of a robot, as every word that came from what they presumed to be his mouth that was hidden behind his mask sounded emotionless and robotic-like, with only word coming out at a time. The only way they would be able tell what emotions and tone he was using was by listening to how long he stretched the words out, and by how loud the words came out.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin said, interested at how this new year of students would deal with the new challenges they would face.

With the rest of the students leaving to find where their luggage had been taken, Sam stood next to Ozpin as they both looked at the new batch of students and teams. "So tell me Headmaster Ozpin, was it truly through a random shuffling of the teams that I just so happened to be placed on a team full of girls… or did you specifically rig the shuffling so that I WOULD end up on their team regardless of how many times the teams were shuffled?"

"Please… just call me by my last name, calling me by both my title and last name makes me feel like we are strangers, even with the events that happened to us. Do you really not trust to the point where if I say something is random you think it is not?" Ozpin replied. Slightly offended that Sam thought he had the random selection for which team he would be placed on rigged.

Very well… Ozpin. It's not that I don't trust you, as it is more the along the line that I don't like things being rigged without me knowing about it. So I will ask again… Was. It. Rigged?" The last few words that came out of Sam could tell that he had grown tired of this man's game of beating around the bush.

"Alright, to put an end to your worries I will answer your question… no. I did not have the randomizer rigged so that you would end up on the previously named Team RWBY… it was truthfully all random."

"Thank you very much for your honesty Ozpin. Tell you what, now that I think about what you said regarding us not being strangers, I will allow you to call me by my first name when it is just you and I in the same room. Also, I am not sure if you passed the info about who I am to the other faculty members of your Academy, so in the case that you haven't. I'd like you to please not tell them… the last thing I need is for more people to know what I did as my main job, and for the info regarding that to not come from my mouth specifically."

"Well then, you are quite lucky to have caught me when you did Sam, I was about to let the other members of faculty know about your rather dark past but seeing as you caught me before I did so… I won't tell them. You mentioned that you had a… 'main job'… what else do you do as a job Sam?"

Impressed and slightly annoyed that Ozpin had caught what Sam previously said. "Hehe, you caught that little piece of info didn't you… don't fret Ozpin, the only other job I have done in my life is run an establishment for the people of Vale to relax, have a bit of fun, and enjoy some company… if they could manage to acquire company that is. I also had to deal with the byproducts of the establishment to make sure that it ran smoothly like it should."

Ozpin pondered for a bit about the info that Sam had told him. "Hmmmm… very well Sam, it seems like you have acquired some good skills from this other job of your so I don't feel the need to pry into it any more than I already have. Now, go find your new teammates and then go to your team's dorm… it has been a long day and I am pretty sure that you all could use some sleep, for tomorrow you shall have your first day of classes here at Beacon."

Following the orders he was given by Ozpin, he left the amphitheater to find his new teammates and the subsequently find his team's dorm. _'Alright, knowing where all the luggage is being held, I should probably head over there to meet up with the rest of my… team... ugh. Something tells me I'm not going to have the greatest of times with these girls… oh well. What's done is done.'_

Jogging towards the room that was being used to hold the luggage of the new students, Sam began to think about his new teammates. _'Ruby Rose, the team leader of Team RWBYS. She seems kinda young to be at this kind of school, but I am in no position to judge people of what they do based on age. Knowing the stuff I do, I will actually impressed if she's actually younger than me AND trying to become a Huntress. Blake Belladonna, the girl from last night who has a bow atop her head. She seems to keep to herself a lot and just read that book. That bow she wears would look weird to me if I hadn't already seen my share of weird shit so far in my life… so I'll let that one slide. Yang Xiao Long, the girl from the bar. She seems to be pretty careless with how she deals with things so she might give me trouble when shit gets serious. The only thing I have to worry about from her… besides the way she acts, is the fact that she somewhat knows me… actually, all the things we talked about was about her… good, one less thing for me to worry about. Lastly… Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company or SDC for short. The only things I know about her is that she is both snarky and pretentious. I do NOT need that kind of bullshit attitude on this team I'm supposed to work apart of… I'm going to have to talk to her eventually about that. The only other thing that would really spell trouble for me is if I tell her how I actually know her… when I find the time to sit down and talk with her about it I will. She has a right to know, and unfortunately, I am going to be the bearer of that news… Fuck me._

Turning the corner to the hallway that the luggage room was in, he could see his new teammates getting the last bits of their luggage. _'Damn! I got here just in time didn't I.'_

"H-hey S, h-h-how are you." Ruby spoke trying to be friendly, but she soon came across as afraid as her new teammate slightly scared her. From her perspective, she saw a person dressed in completely black clothing and a black mask stand over an entire foot taller than her, as she was only five feet two inches tall, and her new teammate was six feet four inches thanks to a one-inch boost he received from his shoes.

Being that he was extremely tired, he only gave a weak hand gesture to say hello to her. Grabbing his duffel bag from the room, they all made their way to their team's dorm. Taking the lead in walking to their dorm room, he could barely hear what the whispers of his other teammates were because he was very tired from the crazy day he had because of initiation. Reaching their room and opening it via his scroll, he held the door for the rest of his teammates to walk into the room they were going to have to share between the five of them. Once Blake, being the last person, entered the room, Sam drug his feet against the carpet floor of their room, threw his duffel bag against the wall below the fold out window in the room and passed out cold on the floor from the wild day he had.

Seeing that their mysterious fifth teammate had fallen asleep on the floor, the girls began to talk about what they would do with him, with Weiss the first to speak about him in her usual cold and rude tone. "I don't like the thought of having this… S person stay in the same room as us."

Blake was the next to speak about him. "While S may seem nice and all, we don't know a thing about who he or she is. Think about it, we don't know anything about who this person is or where this person comes from, we don't even know this person's real name. We were only given a single letter."

"Come on you guys, we should at least give S a chance. He or she is already asleep." Ruby spoke against her two teammates who already didn't trust their new teammate.

"I think we should listen to them Rubes, I mean, the only reason I even know who this person is, is because I met S at a bar a few days ago. I didn't even get a different name from the one you guys got today." Yang said agreeing with the other two teammates she actually KNEW the names of.

After some more time bickering about what they should do with this mysterious fifth teammate. The girls managed to convince Ruby to put their new teammate in the hallway outside the team room they were all supposed to share. Carefully picking up the lower and upper half of their new teammates body, Yang and Blake managed to carefully carry and place S outside of Team RWBYS room. Weiss and Ruby couldn't help because S was rather heavy and they worried that an extra set of hands would wake up the sleeping person they were trying to place outside the room.

Once they placed Sam in the position he fell asleep in their room, the girls made a note explaining why they didn't want a teammate they knew nothing about sleeping in the same room as them, taped it to the door for Sam to see in the morning, closed the door and went to sleep in the team's room… without their new teammate with them.

BREAK

OOOOHHH the girls are being fucked up to Sam and he's barely said a word to any of them or done anything to them… that they know of that is.

How is Sam going to react to being kicked out of his team's room on day 1 of being assigned to work with them?

Singe out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Okay I think I will just put an Author's Note in the story if there is something I need to say. So if you don't see an AN in the future, it is because I've nothing to say. **

**I have one bit of information regarding Sam to share. Being that he was born and raised in Hell, Sam was around A LOT of angry people. With being around so many angry people, he became a person who uses curse words very often if he feels the need to express himself with cursing… so don't be surprised if you see Sam speak rather vulgar to certain people or when certain things happen.**

**Also, I'd like to thank DeceiveroftheGods for his continuous help with this story. He's been helping me with certain scenes and how I should approach them. I am extremely grateful for his help on this story of mine.**

**Now to pick up where we left off on the last chapter.**

BREAK

As Sam woke up at his regular time of six in the morning he was wondering why he was outside his team's room, as he remembers passing out INSIDE the room, not on the outside. _'The fuck… why am I outside of our team's room? Didn't I pass out inside the room?'_ He picked himself off of the cold floor and noticed that there was a note on his team's door. "What is this?"

Pulling the note off of the door, Sam was able to see that the note was for him specifically.

"Hello S. We, the members of what used to be Team RWBY, have come to a unanimous decision regarding you. We feel that since we know nothing about you except for the one letter name you go by, that we do not trust you to sleep in the same room as us. Upon passing out on the floor of the room we are to share with you, the rest of us began talking about what we should do with you. Since you are obviously reading this note, you can see that we decided to move you outside the room to have you sleep outside, as we do not trust an unknown person such as yourself to sleep in the same room as the rest of us without knowing a thing about you. Sincerely, the first four members of the now named Team RWBYS."

Upon reading the note from the rest of his team, he perceived it as offensive to him, as the 'team' he was to work with couldn't even trust him to sleep in the room they were all supposed to share. He then balled up the rather offensive note in his right hand, and creating a fireball in his left hand via sparking his fingers against his palm in a manner that looked like he was making a fist in his left hand and then subsequently opening said fist to have the fireball appear. Throwing the note through the fireball, it came out of the other side as nothing but ashes in the wind. Clutching his left hand again caused the fireball the extinguish itself, leaving a few embers in his hand as a result. _'Well… if that's what your girls really fucking think about me, then why don't I leave you girls a little message confirming that I got your… note.'_

With the embers still left in his hand, Sam decided to burn a handprint into the center of his team's door. After looking at the mark he made on his team's door, he decided to walk around the campus of Beacon and find the rooms of the classes he was going to be taking that day. He was surprised to actually see some students moving around this early in the morning… although chances are that they were just coming back from a party that they went to the night before.

Pulling out his scroll from its pouch. "Ugh dammit, where the hell are these teacher's fucking classrooms, I've been walking around this damn school for an entire hour already?" To busy looking at his scroll to find his classrooms for the day, he didn't see that there was a female Faunus with bunny ears walking towards him with a large stack of books in her hands that obstructed her front field of vision. The two eventually bumped into each other and fell to the ground. "Oww what the fu- OH SHIT I'M SO SORRY MAM!"

As Sam saw what he had done he realized that he had bumped right into a student with a rather large stack of books, which were now sprawled all around him, and he could find where his had landed but he suspected it was under one of the books.

"I'm so sorry mam I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sam worriedly said, as he was startled to have bumped into someone else, and worried that this person he bumped into would be mad at him.

"I-It's okay I should have b-been looking where I was g-going… please don't be mad at m-me!" The girl spoke with fear in her voice as she felt like she was the one who at fault for bumping into Sam.

Sam spoke with a tone of regret. "No mam it's not your fault. I should have been looking where I was going; you had a pile of books in your hands, there was no way you could have seen me coming. Please allow me to help pick up those books of your."

Reaching for a book to pick up, Sam's hand and the girl's hand touched each other as the two were reaching for the same book. Pulling her hand back quickly she spoke. "I'm so sorry!" She shielded her face with her hands. "Please don't bully me!"

Picking up the books he had caused her to drop, Sam was confused at what she said. "Bully you!? Why would I ever bully you!?"

"Because I'm a Faunus! Most people pick on me whenever they see my rabbit ears and call me a filthy Faunus."

"Wh- I would never hurt you! So you're a Faunus, big deal, that doesn't make you any less of a person just because of what you are!" Sam was bordering on yelling at the girl in front of him for thinking that she was inferior to him.

Shocked that this person was not going to pick on her. "What? You aren't going to bully me because I'm a Faunus?"

"Of course not. You aren't any less of a person than I am. So what if you have a pair of extra appendages, that doesn't make you any less of a person than me just because of your race."

"Why are you being so nice to me, nobody else has ever been this nice to me before?"

"Well maybe it's about time someone did. I can't think of a single reason why you should be treated any differently than me."

"Thank you very much… my name is Velvet." She stretched out her hand towards Sam. "Velvet Scarlatina."

Reaching out to shake her hand. "My name is S. A pleasure to meet you Miss Scarlatina."

"Your name is S?"

"That's what I go by."

"Is there a reason you go by that name?"

"I use that name for the people that I haven't spent enough time to get to know very well yet."

"So if you got to know me better you would tell me your real name?" Velvet said happily, as she felt that she could make a friend with this person who hadn't immediately bullied her.

Chuckling to himself at how happy she sounded. "Yes. If I do get to know you very well then I will let you know what my REAL name is. I do have one question for you Miss Scarlatina… does how I look not scare you?"

"Well I will admit that you did seems scary when I first saw you… but when you didn't immediately bully me and offered to help me, I guess I just overlooked how you looked. Now that I get a better look at you, you don't seem all that scary like I when I first saw you."

Cracking a small under his mask, Sam spoke. "Well Miss Scarlatina, it would seem to be that you are the first person I've meet here at Beacon to show some sign of friendship towards me. If I get to know you some more I might tell you what my real name is."

"I would like that"

"Well to show you that I'm thankful of you not being so afraid of me… and as a sorry for bumping into you and causing you to drops them; I'd like to carry these books for you."

"Thank you S… I would like that." Glancing to her side, she noticed a scroll lying on the floor and picked it up. "Is this scroll yours?"

"Ah yes! That's my scroll. I must have dropped it when I bumped into you. Can you put it into the top pouch on my chest armor… I would do it myself but my hands are a little preoccupied at the moment."

Doing what Sam had asked her to do, she put his scroll into the top pouch on his chest armor. "If I may ask, what are you doing wandering around the campus this early in the morning? Didn't you just complete your initiation yesterday?"

"The reason for me wandering around the campus this early is because I'm trying to find my way around this school… and find where my class for today is. As for your second question… yes, I did complete my initiation yesterday. It was not the easiest thing to do."

"Yes well initiation isn't the easiest thing to do. I remember when I completed initiation last year… definitely NOT easy." Velvet said, with a bit of laughter in her voice as she remembered the rough time she had during her initiation. "If you are trying to find your way around the campus… I could give you a tour if you wanted. It's the least I could do for you carrying those books for me." Velvet shyly said, as she was trying to hide the blush on her face from this person that had been so polite and friendly to her.

"Thank you very much Miss Scarlatina, I would like that tour of the campus very much… but first we should probably take care of these books of yours."

With the blush still present on her face, Velvet spoke. "Yes we should, the first place I'll take you to will be the Library so that we can take care of those books… and please… call me Velvet. Calling me Miss Scarlatina makes us seem like we're stranger."

'_She looks so cute with that blush on her face.'_ "Very well… Velvet. Let's make our way to the Library so that we can take care of these books, that way we can get to that campus tour you offered me~" Even though Sam's voice was void of emotion thanks to his mask's voice modifier. Velvet could still understand how he said that last word and began to quickly walk towards to Library in an attempt to keep a serious appearance in front of this person who was causing her to blush.

Following Velvet, Sam noticed that she was walking unusually stiff, as if she was trying to appear serious in front of her underclassman. Sam took note of her odd behavior and reminded himself to ask her why she's walking like that. He would ask her why she's walking how she is, but he had to pay attention to the stack of books he was currently holding. Once the two made their way to the Library, Sam walked to the front desk lady and placed down the stack of books on her desk. "Excuse me librarian, Velvet and I are here to return some books she checked out."

Taking note of the large stack of books on her desk, she gestured for the two to leave her to the mound of books she would now have to sort and return to their correct place on the shelves. Exiting the Library, he remembered that he needed to ask Velvet what was going on. "Hey Velvet, what's wrong? I noticed you walking like some kind of soldier on the way here, is something bothering you?"

Shocked that Sam had picked up on her walking unnaturally. "N-no nothing's wrong with me I-I'm perfectly fine, nothing is b-bothering me." _'Oh no, does S know!?'_

'_Hmmm… something is obviously causing her to act all nervously. Better just let her be, if something is wrong she might tell me. Don't want to make her feel pressured and all'_ "Alright, just checking. You had me worried there for a second, I thought something was wrong."

'_Phew, he let it slide. C'mon Velvet pull yourself together, he's just your underclassman… your underclassman who is being incredibly nice and polite to you. Gaaahhhhh stop thinking like that Velvet, he needs you to take him through a tour of the campus, remember that. Wait… is S a he or she? I can't tell with all that armor. Note to self, ask S later if he IS a he? Or if he is actually a she?'_ Regaining her true posture that didn't make her walk like a soldier, she began taking Sam on a campus tour.

After walking through the school exits and around the outside of the school for a while, the two came to a stop at the Beacon Gardens. "Okay S, here is the Beacon Gardens. Most students come here to unwind, take in the scenery, and generally enjoy the atmosphere here. This garden has an assortment of flowers that range all the way from tulips and roses to daffodils and chrysanthemums. The garden also has a somewhat medium sized pond in the center of it all that houses small fishes and the occasional turtles that make their way here from wherever it is that they come from. Do you have any questions about the Beacon Gardens or shall we move on."

"Have you ever been here with your boyfriend?" Sam asked in a humorous tone in an attempt to get her to blush again.

"I've never brought my boyfriend here… can't bring what you don't have. It's not very easy to find love as a Faunus, most people find our kind to be disgusting and or as a lesser being compared to Humans." Velvet said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

'_Oh shit, look what you've done now Sam.'_ "Hey, I'm sorry Velvet. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. I was just wondering." Sam said with a noticeable tone of regret.

Recovering herself from her moment of sadness. "It's alright S, you didn't know. Now if you don't have anymore questions we should probably get moving onto our next location." With a simple nod of his head Velvet knew that Sam was ready to move to the next location.

Walking back into the building, the two began walking down a long hallway to the Gym, but before they got there, Velvet stopped and pointed outside to an elevator shaft that led up to a large tower. "That S, is the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center… or as the students call it, The CCT. I would take you all the way up there, but we've got better places to see and visit. It basically serves as a way for the students to talk to family and friends who are in one the other three kingdoms." Once again, Sam simply nodded his head to let her know that he agreed.

"Hey Velvet. Do you know if the Gym here is any good?"

"Why… do you work out?"

"Yeah, for most of my life I've always been working out and training to be stronger. Whenever I asked my dad why he was having me train so much, he always told me that one day I would need to be strong for someone… never understood what he meant by that." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "But hey, a little workout is never a bad thing in my opinion."

"Well in that case…" Velvet opened the folding out doors to the Gym. "Take a look. Beacon has a rather extensive choice for workout equipment. We have equipment that ranges from treadmills all the way to bench presses, and most things in between. The Gym even has a sparring area for the students who wish to train against each other, or if they feel like settling a difference."

Sam was left speechless for a moment as he saw just how much Beacon had to offer. "WOW! When you said that Beacon has an extensive choice for equipment… you weren't kidding."

"Yes well that does help to make Beacon one of the most prestigious Academies in all of Remnant. If you are to create strong Huntsmen and Huntresses, you must have some way for them to get stronger besides sending them out on assignments."

Sam slightly snickered under his mask, as he knew that his definition of assignments was VERY different from the assignments Velvet was talking about. "Yeah, that is true Velvet. Good to know that there is a place here that I can go to workout when I feel like it."

Happy about knowing that she was able to help Sam, Velvet turned towards the exit of the Gym and began walking out. "C'mon S, there is still one place left that I haven't showed you yet."

"And what place would that be Velvet?" Sam wondered as he followed Velvet.

"The Dining Hall." Velvet replied.

Continuing their tour of the campus towards the Dining Hall, the two entered the Dining Hall once they arrived and saw that the lunch ladies were still busy preparing breakfast. Sam and Velvet opted for getting a drink and sitting down at one of the tables to talk about the rest of the tour they had gone on. "Hey Velvet, what would you like to drink?"

Walking towards a table that the two would sit at. "Oh, thank you S. Could you get me a cup of coffee with a bit of sugar in it."

"Milk based or water based?"

'_Wow… respectful and courteous. You really got lucky meeting this one Velvet.'_ She thought happily to herself. "Milk based please."

"On it." Sam began making Velvet's coffee and then subsequently made his own, making sure to grab a straw so that he could drink his coffee wit his mask on. _'Man, I sure am lucky to have met Velvet. She's so sweet and caring… unlike a few girls I know.'_ Making his way to the table that Velvet was sitting at, he passed the coffee she requested to her.

"Thank you S, I was worried how the new batch of students would act once they saw me… but I can see now that not all of them are as bad as I thought they would be." Velvet said with a smile as she took a sip from her coffee.

"It's no problem Velvet, if anything, I was worried that most of the people here would just do everything in their power to stay away from me… or just oust me for how I look." Sam said as he gestured to his completely black attire.

"Well as long as they don't overreact and give you a chance there shouldn't be a problem." Velvet said, confident in her solution to Sam's problem.

Slightly laughing at the fact that his teammates did the exact opposite of what Velvet suggested. "Yeah that is a pretty good plan… I just wished that my teammates… if I could even call them that, thought like you." Sam's tone got sadder when he mentioned his teammates to Velvet.

Concerned for what happened to Sam. "What happened with your teammates?"

"Well first let me tell you the real reason why I was wondering the halls this early in the morning." Velvet put down her coffee and looked at Sam seriously to show that she was paying attention. "Yesterday after all the teams were made, Ozpin put me on a team with four other girls because I retrieved the unique relic. Once my team and I got to our room, I passed out INSIDE our room from exhaustion. The next thing I know I'm OUTSIDE our room and I find a note taped onto the door of the room we were supposed to share between the five of us. The note basically said that the girls don't trust me to sleep in the same room as them… probably because I look scary to them. Even if I look scary, that shouldn't have mattered because I was already out cold. They basically just carried me outside of our room and put me on the floor to sleep for the night. When I woke up I was outside of our room and confused as to why I was outside when I remember passing out inside. I then read the note, destroyed it, and decided to look around the campus… then I meet you, and you know the rest."

Shocked at the story that she just heard. "Wow… I-I'm sorry S. I didn't know you've had such a rough first few days here. I guess that both of us have been judged before anyone could get to know us… in a way… you're like me."

"Hehe… yeah… I guess that I just got lucky to meet a girl so nice and beautiful such as yourself."

Slightly taken back that Sam actually found her beautiful, Velvet began to blush once again. "A-A-Anyways, um if you don't m-mind me asking… are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell with all that armor your wearing."

'_She seems trustworthy… I guess I can tell her.'_ Sam took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath, as he was about to trust Velvet with a piece of information about himself that he normally kept a secret. "Now Velvet, I don't tell most people anything about me, including my gender…" Velvet lowered her head dejectedly. "But then again… you aren't most people." Velvet brought her head up with joy, as she knew that Sam trusted her enough to tell her his gender. "To answer your question… I'm a guy."

"I knew it!" Velvet said joyfully.

Taken back by the fact that Velvet knew that he was a guy. "Wait a minute! How did you know that I was a guy?"

"Well besides the fact that you just confirmed it right now." Sam face palmed his mask as he realized that he just confirmed that he was a guy. "You just gave me a feeling that you were a guy. The way you helped me out and how nice to me you've been just gave me the feeling that you were a guy. Even though most guys just ignore or bully me."

"Well, even though you know what gender I am, I would really like it if you keep calling me by just S. By that I mean no using words like 'he' to describe me."

"But why?" Velvet asked, confused by Sam's request to keep his gender a secret.

"Because I hardly trust people with any form of information about me. I know that you might want to tell people about me and say things like 'I just met this incredibly nice guy a while ago.' I know that it sounds stupid, but I am not the most trusting of other people, as you've already heard about how my teammates treated me… please don't make me trusting you a bad decision." Sam began to speak in a worried tone towards the end of what he said because he didn't want him trusting Velvet to be a mistake.

Shocked at Sam's request but eventually coming to understand why he made the request. "Ok S, I can see why you would want to keep this a secret from everyone, so I won't tell anybody about it… I promise."

Overjoyed that he didn't make a mistake in trusting Velvet, Sam unconsciously grabbed both of her hands and profusely thanked her. "Thank you thank you thank you Velvet, you have no idea how worried I was that you would go around telling people what I am." Realizing that he was holding her hands, Sam quickly let go of her hands as he began blushing under his mask. "Uhhh sorry about that Velvet, I was just… really, really happy that I could trust you with that bit of info about me."

'_His hands… they're so… soft.'_ Velvet thought, as she was blushing just as hard as Sam was under his mask. "Uhh no problem S, I'm just happy to know that you trust me enough to know something about yourself. D-Do you have any questions for me about the campus?"

Remembering that he still hadn't found the classroom to the teacher he was going to have for the day. "Actually I do, do you know where Professor Port's classroom is?"

"His classroom is in the building we exited to get to here, just re-enter that building, walk down four classrooms, and his room is the fourth one on your left. I will warn you, he isn't the most… normal teacher you'll find here." Velvet said with a bit of worry in her voice, as she has had him in the past and knows how he teaches.

Laughing a bit at her remark about Professor Port. "Don't worry so much about me Velvet, while your warning for me is appreciated. I have meet more than enough people that aren't classified as 'normal' before and I don't think that number of people will stop with him."

"Okay S… good luck with his class." Velvet said with enthusiasm for this new person she has made progress towards becoming friends with.

"Thanks Velvet, I really hope I get to see you later~" Upon uttering those last words, Sam left Velvet with a heavy blush on her face and made his way to Professor Port's class.

BREAK

'_Okay, Velvet said that Port's room was the fourth room on the le- Oh! Here it is.'_ Sam thought as he entered Port's classroom. As Sam entered Port's classroom he noticed that there were no students inside the classroom beside him. Checking the clock he saw that there were still thirty minutes before students were expected to trickle into their classrooms for the day. Looking down towards the teacher's desk he saw Professor Port slowly pushing a large metal cage onto the left side of the stage he was on. Making his way down to Port to help. "Professor Port could you use some assistance with that?"

Surprised that there was a student in his classroom this early. "Huh, oh hello there lad! Yes I actually could use some help moving this cage, it is quite heavy for me to move by myself." Professor Port's accent reminded Sam of a happier version of his family friend Mercer Frey, minus the rough and scratchy voice.

"Say no more Professor." Sam said before he began to push the cage with ease to where he thought the professor would want it. "There you go professor, is this where you want it?"

"A job well done lad, thank you for aiding this professor." Port spoke with a proud tone in his voice.

Correcting Port. "You're not just A professor, you are going to be MY professor in a bit… I'm one of your students now."

"Splendid, I'm glad that I get to teach such a respectful and helpful student such as yourself about the interesting study of the creatures of Grimm."

"Oh, so that's what this class is about. I was beginning to wonder what this class was about… then again that large cage should have given that away."

"Yes, that cage will be used for a test in my class today to see who is Huntsman or Huntress material… but seeing as you were so eager to attend my class, and for helping me move said cage. How would you like to be apart of the test umm…?" Port spoke with a tone of wonder, as he was unsure of what the name of the student that stood before him was.

"Oh my, where are my manners. You may address me as S professor, and I would really appreciate it if I could participate in the test."

Confused as to why this student only went by a one-letter name. "Very well… S. I shall have you be the one who participates in the test today. When the time comes, I shall call you down to this platform to complete the test. If I may ask, why is it that you only go by a one-letter name, surely your real name is longer than that… do you not trust me to know your true name lad?"

"No-no professor it's not that I don't trust you, it's more along the line that I don't trust the other students with my true name… that, and I have talked with Headmaster Ozpin about having the staff here address me as S. It's not that I have anything against the staff such as yourself, once again, it is just that I would rather my true name not circulate around the school unless I allow it to. I hope you can understand my reasoning for this."

"Hmmm very well S, I shall address you as S. Ozpin has never lead me astray, and if he will allow you to go around the school and only be addressed by the name S, then I shall allow it too." Port outstretched his hand to shake Sam's hand. "Welcome to my class S, I hope you learn a lot about the different types of Grimm during your time here."

Sam reached his hand out and shook hands with Professor Port. "Looking forward to it Professor. If you don't mind, could I sit in the very back of the classroom? I'm not to keen on sitting around many students."

"Of course S, you may sit wherever it is you please, just remember about that test I'll have you perform later on in the class."

"Understood Professor, and thanks."

"Think nothing of it lad, now I'd get a move on if I were you. Class is going to start in five minutes and some students are already starting to come in."

Turning his head around he saw that students were starting to flow into the classroom and take their seats. Nodding his head to Port, he started moving towards the back of the classroom where the seats were along the wall where the doors to the classroom where. By sitting in the very back of the classroom, Sam could see the students that would come into the classroom, but most of the time they wouldn't see him because most of the time they were to busy getting into the class to look to the side and see him sitting there. He saw the familiar faces of his 'teammates' that threw him out of their room enter the classroom and scurry to the front of the class without noticing that Sam was in the back. _'Perfect they didn't see me. Last thing I'm going to deal with today is those assholes. I've got better stuff to worry about, like this class for instance.'_

As Sam finished getting himself ready for Port's lecture for today, the Professor started to give his lecture.

"Monsters, deeeeemmmoonnss, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them, as prey HAHAAAHAHA… uhhhh and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

Sam had to stifle his laughter as the professor referred to the creatures of Grimm as demons. _'Pfft, these creatures of Grimm wouldn't stand a chance against a real demon. Sure demons aren't the brightest things in the Hell, but if you tell one of them to do one task they will more often than not get it done right… unlike these creatures of Grimm.'_

"Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses…" At this point of his lecture Port made a clicking sounds towards Yang, as if he was trying to flirt with her. Once again, Sam had to stifle a laugh as he found Port's attempt at flirting with Yang rather funny. "Individuals who have swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

Upon that statement being said, a student stood up from his seat and exclaimed "Aaaaayyuuupp."

'_Oh sit the fuck down you little dipshit.'_ Sam thought upon hearing the random student's sudden outburst.

"That is what you are training to become, but first… a story. A tale of a young, handsome man… me. When I was a boy…"

Sam really wanted to hear the story that Professor Port was giving, as Sam used to listen to the story of his family friends when he was young. Sam took an interest in the stories of other people's life's to hear of the things they've done. Sadly he missed most of Port's story as he was distracted by his teammates making noise and laughing at some sort of picture Ruby had drawn.

Professor Port regained the attention of the classroom by clearing his throat in a loud manner. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high… celebrated, as a hero." Port took a bow. "The morale of the story, a true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand angrily, as she had been watching Ruby fooling around and not paying attention. "I do s-"

Professor Port cut Weiss off midsentence. "Is what I would ask if I had not already picked a student to show me if they embody these traits. S, if you would come down from the back so we could have you face your opponent please."

"With pleasure professor." Sam replied as he made his way down from the back of the Lecture Hall towards the stage where Professor Port was.

As Sam made his way down the steps he tilted his head off to his left and saw the shocked expressions of his teammates as they had no idea that he was in the same class as them. Making his way onto the stage, Sam stood a good distance away from the cage and stood in a relaxed stance, as he was not very afraid of whatever was in the cage. _'Ok, this cage isn't that big so it can only house some form of a small Grimm creature. The only kind of Grimm I could think of that could be the size of this cage is a Boarbatusk. Heh, those things aren't the toughest Grimm I've fought… but they do present a challenge for me. Looks like I'm gonna get to have some fun in a bit.'_

As Sam was ready for Professor Port to release whatever was inside the cage, he noticed that his teammates were just looking at his with a mixture of worry and wonder in their eyes as they sat silently in their chairs. _'Why am I not surprised by the way they're looking at me right now. I wish Velvet were here. At least she's friendly towards me.'_

"Alright, let the match… begin!" Professor Port announced, as he chopped off the lock on the cage with his weapon that seemed to be a blunderbuss with two-twin battleaxe blades attached to the stock of the gun.

Once the front of the cage fell down, a Boarbatusk was seen to be inside the cage. _'I FUCKING KNEW IT!'_ Sam yelled inside his head upon seeing the Boarbatusk.

Once the Boarbatusk saw that it was free from its cage it began charging towards Sam. Seeing that the creature was charging towards him, Sam rolled to his right to avoid being run into by the creature. Noticing that the Boarbatusk was still charging forwards, Sam reached to his hip and summoned a Stop Rune. He then threw the rune in front of himself, summoned his spear in his left hand, and jumped back to prepare himself for the Boarbatusk's next charge.

Coming to a stop near the wall it was charging towards, the Boarbatusk turned around to find the person it was charging to. Once the Boarbatusk saw where Sam had moved to, it began to charge towards Sam again… not noticing that there was a Stop Rune along the path it was going on. Upon activating the Stop Rune and being flung towards Sam by the momentum it had created by it's charge, Sam smirked under his mask as he knew that he was in complete control of the fight now… and he was intent on ending it. As he saw the Boarbatusk being flung towards him, he gripped his spear with both hands and prepared himself to kill the Grimm. Once he saw the Boarbatusk's underside he jammed his spear directly over where he presumed would be its heart, slammed the Boarbatusk to the ground, and shifted his spear forward inside the Boarbatusk to secure the kill.

Seeing that the creature was dead, he yanked his spear from the creature, outstretched his left arm like he had done when he summoned the spear and let it go, the spear began to turn into wisps of flames as it was deconstructed. After his spear was completely gone, he brushed himself of any dust that he picked up during his fight.

"Bravo BRAVO! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings AND… stay vigilant. Class dismissed.

Once Sam heard that the students were dismissed, he immediately left the classroom, as he did not want to stay any longer in a classroom with his so-called teammates. Knowing that Weiss would be exiting the classroom right after him, as she was rather frustrated at how her leader was acting during the lecture. Once he saw her exit the classroom he called out to her angrily. "Hey Weiss! Come out here NOW!"

Hearing her mysterious teammate call her to come outside, she begrudgingly went outside to see what he wanted. "What do y-"

"Can it Weiss! I'm going to cut to the chase as I can't stand to be near any of you so-called teammates of mine." _'Those persuasion lessons you gave me Hitler better have been worth my time. If they didn't… I'm coming down to Hell to give you a piece of my mind.'_ "What. Is your problem. With Ruby?"

"Well since you seen to be so intrigued with our leader, I'll tell you. All she's been so far is a nuisance. She has done nothing to earn her position. When we were in the forest she acted like a child and she's only continued to do so. I don't want to be lead on a team by her. I've studied, and trained, and frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake in choosing her."

Still with his angry tone. "Oh for fucks sake Weiss get over it! Are you seriously going to doubt the decision of the headmaster here? Might I add that he has been making these decisions the ENTIRE time that he has been the headmaster here. If he hasn't made a SINGLE mistake so far, what makes you think that he'll start now?"

"But I have trained and trained for this! I should be the leader of this team. NOT HER!"

"Have you ever lead someone into battle Weiss? Have you ever even been to battle? Have you? I understand that she probably hasn't either, but she must've showed some sign of being a leader when you were in the forest together. Doesn't it make sense for him to choose someone who has shown at least some sign of being a leader to lead this team?"

"Well… yeah bu-"

"No fucking but's Weiss. Did she or did she not?"

"She did b-"

"Abupabupabup! You said that she did. So unless you somehow showed yourself to be a better leader than her when you were in the forest. I don't want to hear it."

"But S she acted and continues to act like a child."

"And how are you acting right now Weiss?" Weiss was about to respond but then she realized how she was currently acting. "The way I see it. If you guys were in the forest, surrounded by Grimm, and she showed signs of acting like a leader… then she wasn't acting like a child. She may not be the best leader… and believe me when I say that I know just how bad of a leader she is. She is still a better leader than you could ever be. You should be coming to terms with the fact that she is the leader of this team, and instead of whining about how you weren't picked to be the leader… you should be working on being the teammate this team needs."

Realizing that what Sam said is true. "Thank you S, I guess you're right."

"Oh fuck you and your thank you Weiss. 'Thank you' is not what should be coming out of your mouth right now, and until you figure out what you should be saying to me. I don't want to hear another word out of your fucking mouth." Sam said as he left the heiress to go get himself some food from the Dining Hall Velvet had showed him earlier in the day.

'_Unbe-fucking-leavable! The first thing I learn about my team is that one teammate is already giving the leader crap… that's my job!'_ Sam stood outside of the Dining Hall._ 'Okay Sam just go inside, get some food, and leave. If you move fast enough you won't have to deal with your so-called teammates at all.'_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Sam entered the Dining Hall. However, upon entering the Dining Hall, he was meet with two horrible sights. The first one was the leader of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester, bullying a male fox Faunus by pulling his tail, with his teammates nearby making fun of the Faunus. The second was his teammates sitting down and looking, but not helping the Faunus out.

Shocked at what his teammates were doing, or rather not doing. _'Are you fucking kidding me. Another student is being bullied near you guys, and you're not doing a thing about it. Pfft why does this not surprise me. Very well, if you girls won't help the guy out… then I will.'_

Seeing an apple roll from the Faunus's tray towards him, he picked it up and immediately threw it at Cardin's head while exclaiming. "Hey Cardin!"

As the apple struck Cardin's head, he let go of the Faunus's tail, which allowed the Faunus to run away, and grabbed the side of his head in pain.

"Oww! Who the Hell threw that apple at me?" Cardin spoke angrily to everyone inside the Dining Hall in order to find out who had thrown the apple at him. All of the students inside the Dining Hall put their heads down as to not be the next victim of Cardin's bullying. Seeing that there was one student looking directly at him Cardin called out to him. "Hey! Were you the punk who threw that apple at me?"

"Oh no Cardin it wasn't m- Oh come on Cardin who else is looking at you right now besides me?" Sam said in a mock tone.

"Oh you are so gonna get." Cardin said, as he was making his way towards Sam.

Still insulting Cardin. "Ooohhhh I'm shaking in my shoes. Come and get me you dumbass bully."

Getting near Sam, Cardin began running at him with his left fist ready to hit him. Once Cardin got within range of him, Sam caught Cardin's fist with his left hand. "Well what do ya know, were both lefties Cardin." Not letting Cardin get a chance to recover from his failed punch, Sam pulled Cardin towards him and smashed his mask into Cardin's face. As Cardin recoiled from his face being hit, Sam punched Cardin in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, and delivered a quick uppercut to Cardin's jaw while he was hunched over. While Cardin's head was flung back from the uppercut, Sam Spartan kicked Cardin in the stomach, which sent him flying towards the feet of his teammates.

With his teammates carrying him out of the Dining Hall in a hurry he exclaimed. "This isn't over yet S!"

'_Ha, that's for damn sure Cardin… I haven't been able to kill you yet.'_ Sam thought to himself evilly. Looking to his side to see his teammates with their mouths all gaped, he left to go pick up his duffel bag from his team's room. Once he was near his team's room he sent a message from his scroll to the pilot of his aircraft to pick Sam up from Beacon immediately. Once he was in front of his team's door he laughed at the sight of the burn mark he put on the door in the morning.

Quickly cutting his laughter short, he entered his team's room and looked in shock as he saw what his teammates had done to the room. Aside from the things they put on the walls, which consisted of a painting and a poster of "The Achieve Men". What really surprised Sam was the fact that the four beds that were on the ground when Sam walked into the room, were now converted into bunk beds via one being held up by books and the other being held in midair by rope that was attached to hooks in the ceiling. Shaking the thought of how dangerous it was from his head, he threw his duffel bag over his shoulder, only for the rest of his teammates to enter the room and see him there.

"Oh, h-h-hey S. Hehe what are you doing with your duffel bag." Ruby asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

Choosing not to even look at them, Sam answered her question. "I'm leaving, what else does it looks like I'm doing."

Worried over what her unknown teammate had said. "WHAT! WHY!?"

"Oh, I think you know why I'm leaving, but if you're going to really be that dense about it I'll just say this. Throwing me out of OUR dorm on the FIRST night… probably not the best, or smartest way to leave a first impression."

"Look S, I know we got off on the wrong foot."

"Try the really fucking wrong foot!"

"But we're sorry about that S."

"Oh please, save your sorries for someone who is stupid enough the believe them."

Yang interjected while yelling. "Hey S, why don't you calm down with the way you're acting. Ruby said we're sorry."

"CALM DOWN! I think the way I'm acting is pretty normal considering the fact that my own team agreed TO THROW ME OUT OF OUR DAMN ROOM! In the middle of the night no less, with absolutely no warning and no reason other than the way I look. SO CONGRATULATIONS GIRLS, you all graduated from being jerks to being less than Cardin. Well done girls well done."

Suddenly Weiss got into the argument. "How dare you compare us to Cardin!"

"Oh no princess, I didn't say you all were like Cardin. I said you all are LESS than Cardin. 'Cause you see, at least Cardin is upfront about how he feels. No, you all had to be sneaky about it and not say a DAMN THING. 'Cause guess what girls, even thought he's an asshole, at least HE has enough honor to be an asshole in person. Hell even those Faunus he bullies get treated better than how I was treated by all of you."

Blake angrily joined in upon hearing Sam's comment about Faunus. "What do you mean by 'the Faunus he bullies get treated better than you.'"

Becoming really tired of having to explain himself to them. "Wow do I really have tell you girls everything. YOU ALL TREATED ME LESS THAN A FAUNUS! If that's even possible, you went behind my back and threw me out of the room; the least you could have done was be upfront about it, but no that didn't seem to matter to you all." Grabbing his duffel bag and leaving his team's room. "I'm leaving and that's that, but don't worry, I'll still be around for classes and things like that, but that is IT." Slamming the door on his shocked teammates, Sam made his way to The Beacon Academy Statue in front of the school were his aircraft should be waiting for him.

BREAK

**TO THE RWBY of Team RWBYS**

BREAK

Yang was the first to come out of shock. "Wow… that… was a thing, wasn't it guys."

"Now that I think about it I… can't believe that we treated him like that." Blake said once she came out of her shock and revelations about how she treated her teammate. _'How could I treat him like that?'_

"Do we even really know anything about him? I found out that he is at least capable of showing… some sort of concern. I used to doubt Ruby's skill as a leader until he talked to me." Weiss said, regretting the way how she had treated this person who helped her out, when she didn't even know a thing about this teammate of her's.

"M-Maybe if we catch him quickly we can apologies for how we acted!" Ruby finally said, as she just came out of her shock upon realizing just how badly she treated one of her teammates.

As the girls quickly left their room to go search for the fifth member of their team, they ran immediately to The Beacon Academy Statue, as that is where they all thought they would find their upset teammate. Sadly… it was too late, the only aircraft they could see had already left Beacon and none of the girls knew what the number of his scroll was so they couldn't call him to say they were sorry. All they could do was look at the aircraft leave, and regret how they had treated their unknown teammate.

BREAK

**To Sam inside the aircraft**

BREAK

"Man… those girls have caused me more trouble in two days than I have ever had in my entire life. I need a devil smoke." Reaching into the last pouch on his chest armor and pulling out a devil smoke, he pulled one out of the pack of twelve and put it into his mouth. "Man am I glad that dad knows that I eventually need these things when I come to Remnant. I don't know how many times I would have gone over the edge without them."

Closing his hand into a fist, he quickly dragged his fingers along his palm as he opened his fist to see that he had perfectly created a fireball in his hand. _'Good to know that I can still make these.'_ Bringing the fireball in his hand towards the devil smoke in his mouth, he lit the end of the smoke, and crushed the fireball in his hand to snuff it out.

Taking a long drag of his devil smoke, he could already feel its calming effect taking over. Sam's mind was able to relax from all the stress his teammates had put on him, and it allowed him to think clearly without distraction. "Ok first things first, upon touching down on Vale I'm going to need a place to stay for the night. I don't feel like going over to 'The Vale Central Hotel' so that only leaves me with one other place to go… hehehe. Well it has been some time since I've last seem those three, I should pay them a visit and catch up on old times."

Looking out of one of the windows on his aircraft he could see that they were pulling into the warehouse he owned specifically to store his aircraft.

"Hello S this is your pilot speaking, just as a heads up. We will be touching down in the warehouse in a few seconds."

"Well, I better get myself a cab so that they can take me to my place. I'm going to have fun surprising them with my arrival." Sam said to no one in particular.

Exiting the warehouse and waving thank you to the pilot, Sam pulled out his scroll and called a cab company to send a cab to take him to his establishment. "Hello this is S and I'd like for cab to come pick me up from the port near the docks." He waited for the responder on the line to confirm the cab was on its way for pick up. "Thank you very much." After saying that last sentence he hung up his scroll and waited by the port near the docks for his cab to arrive. While he waited for his cab to arrive he continued to enjoy the devil smoke he was currently smoking.

Once he saw his cab come to a stop near him he created a fireball again, and threw the remainder of his devil smoke through it as a few specs of ash came out the other end, upon seeing the ashes he snuffed out the fireball again and made his way towards the cab. Entering the cab he simply told the driver to quickly take him to the establishment he owned.

Upon arriving at his establishment he stepped out of the cab and paid the cab driver the amount he owed for the trip and a little extra for his speeding past red lights to get Sam to where he needed to go quickly. "Ahhh its good to be back!" Casting his eyes to the windows of the establishment he owned, he noticed that the windows were broken. "Uggghhhh great! Looks like things either got really good… or really bad here. I'll deal with whatever caused this tomorrow."

Opening both doors to his establishment he saw two things. One was that the inside looked like it had gone through a hurricane, which Sam would take care of the next day. Two was that he saw the first three friends he had ever made during his time on Remnant.

"Hey! Junior, Melanie, Miltiades… long time no see friends!"

BREAK

Finally I get this chapter out

You people have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter

Hell I couldn't even believe how long this chapter got

Oh yeah I feel that I really need to tell you people this but Sam's Devil smokes **IS NOT WEED I REPEAT IT IS NOT WEED **

I understand that it MAY resemble WEED in some ways, but if you have read the first chapter… which you must have if you are already at this point in the story

I have already said what his Devil smokes are like and what they do

Anyways

Singe out-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: If the Malachite twins or Junior seem a bit OOC don't worry, this chapter will explain why they act the way they do. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter came out later than usual. I had to get my bearings back after the last chapter as well as finalize some things in this chapter.**

**That is all. Now… to the story!**

BREAK

"S!" The Malachite twins happily exclaimed as they ran towards Sam.

"Hello girls how are you two d- OOMPH!" Sam was cut off as he was knocked down when the twins both hugged him at the same time.

"Where have you been S we haven't seen you in four years?" Miltiades asked worriedly.

"Yeah S, where have you been? We missed you!" Melanie asked in the same worried tone.

"Girls girls I'll answer your questions I promise, but right now I really need to get some sleep. My first three days back on Remnant haven't been the greatest." Sam happily replied to the two twins who were currently wrapped around him on the ground.

"Good, because it's been a long time since we've heard from you S." Junior said, as he stood right above Sam.

"Ahh it's good to see you to Junior. I was beginning to wonder where my favorite second in command was at, and don't worry I'll explain everything tomorrow in my office." Sam said in a relaxed manner.

Chuckling at the position Sam was currently in. "You got it boss. C'mon girls S said he's had a rough three days, it sounds to me like he could use some sleep." The twins just gave Junior an annoyed look as they tightened their grip on Sam. Seeing that the twins showed no sign of letting go of their friend that they haven't seen in four years, Junior gave in. "Ok fine, tell you what, why don't the two of you take S upstairs and get him settled in. I'll take his bag."

"Thanks Junior." Sam quickly said before he was quickly pulled up by the twins and escorted to the living quarters that were on the upstairs level of the club.

Once the twins and Sam went to the back of the of the club they came to a door marked 'RESIDENCE ONLY'. Knowing that this door lead to the living quarters the were trying to get to, the twins led Sam past the door and up the flight of stairs so that they could get to where they needed to take Sam.

Reaching the top of the stair the three came to a long hallway with red carpeting. In the hallway was a door to their right and a fire escape at the end of the hall, besides those two things, the hall was rather void of anything else. Entering the only room in the hallway the three were greeted to a very large apartment style room.

Upon entering the room there was a small step up to let people know to take their shoes off before going any further into the room. Once the three took their shoes off there was a small stand to the right for miscellaneous things that Sam used to hold his mask while he was inside the room. As they walked down the hallway the only thing on the wall was a picture of Melanie, Miltiades, Junior, and Sam outside the club close together; Sam being the secretive person that he is, left his mask on during the photo to keep what his face looked like a secret from the photographer who took the picture of the four friends.

Walking past the photo Sam saw the familiar bedroom layouts for all four of them.

Miltiades' room was the first room on the left and had a red and black pattern for just about everything from her bedcovers to her wallpaper. She had very few items in her room that were mainly different pairs of shoes and a makeup kit. Even though Sam has asked her if she wanted anything more to decorate her room with she would just tell him that what she had was more than enough for her and that she wouldn't want to bother him too much with her needs.

Sam's room was directly across from her room and was the first room on the right, had a mix and match of black and white. The wallpaper in his room was completely black, although the bed in his room was all white. Sam preferred to not have many things to add character to his room seeing that he would rarely use it; the only things in his room besides his bed was a small dresser and an armoire that was standard for all the rooms. He used the dresser and armoire to hold his regular clothes that he would wear while working or when he wasn't wearing his chest armor.

Melanie's room was the second room on the left and was right next door to her sister's room. Melanie had her room colored the same way her sister did her room, but Melanie's consisted of a pristine white while her sister went with a combination of black and red. Unlike her sister, Melanie had many things decorate her room. She had multiple types of bows, flower headpins, scarves, and a makeup kit just like her sister's. When Sam asked her if she wanted anything to decorate her room she wasn't shy about letting him know what she wanted.

Junior's room was the second room on the right and right next to Sam's room. His room didn't have much customization to it, as the wallpaper was still the default tan color. The only real things that Junior had added to his room was black comforters for him bed and a stand for his batzooka, although Sam took notice that Junior's batzooka wasn't in its stand and he didn't see Junior with his weapon either.

Being almost dragged to the kitchen area that was right next to the living room in the living quarters of the club, the girls let go of Sam's arms and went into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink S?" Melanie giddily asked.

"Or do you want something to eat?" Miltiades asked in the same giddy tone.

"No no girls I'm fine, don't worry about me so much. All I need right now is to get some sleep, like I said, I've had a really tough first three day back." Seeing that the girls were pouting at him for just coming back after four years to just immediately go to sleep. "Look, I promised Junior that I would tell you all where I've been and why I've come back tomorrow. Is that ok with you two?"

Mulling over Sam's plan for explaining where he's been and why he's come back, the twins came to an agreement. "Okay Sam! But you better tell us what happened to you tomorrow."

Nodding his head Sam went into his room and closed the door behind himself. Sam began to undress himself until he was only left in his boxers and made his way to his bed. Upon reaching his bed he released his hair from the ponytail the piece of black silk kept it in and went to sleep in an actual bed for once. _'Aww man it feels good to sleep in a real bed again. It's really good to see Junior and the twins again.'_ With that final thought, Sam fell asleep.

**Next Morning…**

Waking up at his usual time Sam noticed that he was in his room at his club and began wondering how he got there before he remembered that he made his way to his club the night before and that the twins basically dragged him upstairs to the living quarters.

"Aww man is it good to be back here." Sam happily said to himself.

Getting out of bed and cracking his bones to wake himself up, Sam grabbed his duffel bag and made his way to the one bathroom in the living quarters that was next to Melanie's room so that he could take care of his morning duties. As he came out of the bathroom a large wave of steam came out after Sam, as he used the highest temperature possible in the shower to recreate the heat of the water he used when he was in Hell. Making his way back to his room Sam began to change into his outfit that he wore when he was at his club so that he could let everyone know that he was back in charge. Once he was completely changed into his outfit he went into the kitchen portion of the living quarters and made a large breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. As the scent of the breakfast he made filled the living quarters Junior and the Malachite twins sluggishly came out of their rooms and made their way to the kitchen.

"S, you made breakfast for us?" Junior asked while still somewhat asleep.

"Yeah, I felt like making this as a way to say that I'm sorry for being gone for so long." Sam stated as he scratched the back of his head.

The Malachite twins just walked over to Sam half asleep and hugged him for making the food while Junior patted Sam on the back. After the four ate breakfast Sam made an announcement.

"I want you three to quickly get dressed and meet me in my office so that we can discuss where I've been and what the hell happened to my club. I'll be in my office waiting for you three so make it fast okay."

Nodding their heads yes, Sam put his mask on and exited the living quarters as he made his way towards his office. When he got to the main floor of his club he saw his normally clean club, destroyed. He noticed that the glass pillars were broken and shards of glass were all over the dance floor, the dance floor had cracks in it and some chunks were missing all together, and the windows near the entrance of his club were shattered. Looking over to the bar he saw that it somehow managed to stay intact from whatever had caused the destruction of his club. Sam decided to go over to the bar and grabbed himself a bottle of rum and a glass before he made his way to his office.

Once he entered his office he was happy to see that the familiar place he did business in had not changed at all since the last time he was on Remnant. As he sat in his chair he took of his mask and poured himself a glass of rum while he waited for his three friends to arrive. While he finishing half of his rum he saw his three friends walk into his office and sit down in the three chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Great! Now that the gangs all here, we can finally talk about where I've been and what happened to my club."

"Yeah, where have you been S? We haven't seem you in FOUR YEARS!" Junior stated as the twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not to be rude S, but we've had to save Junior around thirty times since you left us. Where did you go?" Miltiades asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well seeing as I've been missing for four years and how you girls have been doing extraordinary work during my absence, I'll let all three of you know some more info about who I am and where I've been. First off, let's start with what my true name is. Junior I'm thankful to you for not telling anyone my true name and by only calling me boss when in front of the henchmen while also only calling me S when in front of the twins." Junior understood why Sam had told him this rule and simply nodded his head at what Sam had said.

"Girls, my true name is Sam Singe, although Junior already knew that much about me. When it is only the three of us you may call me Sam, but when in front of other people I want all three of you to call me boss, understood?"

"Yes Sam we understand." The twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Good… now to answer the other question you all have about me. I have not told anyone in all of Remnant this piece of information about me so you three must promise me that you WILL NOT tell a single person this info… ever."

"Sam you have done so much for all three of, we would never do anything that would go against your commands. With that being said, I promise not to tell a single person about this information." Junior stated in a serious tone.

"Junior's right Sam, you've done so much for me and my sister and for that we are extremely grateful to you. We promise not tell anyone whatever it is that you'll tell us." Melanie said in the same serious tone that Junior had used.

"Very well then, I'll tell you one piece of info about me first before I tell you three where I've been." Junior and the twins nodded their heads yes. "I'm not exactly a human, I'm actually what my father and I call… a Devilarc. You see my mother was a human, while my father is a devil. That will lead to where I've been the last four years. I've literally been in Hell the last four years training with some family friends, as well as taking care of someone who needs me. I decided to come back so I could apply to Beacon academy to become a Huntsman, but that won't stop me from continuing my business here at all… does that answer your question?" Sam noticed that his three friends had their mouth's open in shock of what they just heard. "Uhhh Junior, Malachite twins, are you three Okay?" Sam asked as he waved his hand in front of their faces.

Coming out of their shock, Junior spoke first. "So you mean to tell me that you're actually a devil from Hell?"

"No! I told you that I'm a Devilarc, I am NOT a devil. If I was a devil my mom would also be a devil, but since she was a human that made me what my father and I call a Devilarc. Pay attention Junior."

"Wait even if you're part devil, shouldn't you be going around causing chaos everywhere and killing people left and right. Why are you applying to Beacon?"

"Not all devil's are completely evil Junior. We are actually quite peaceful until attacked. There are only a few devils that act completely evil but they are either put to death immediately or sent to work at a work camp for the rest of their life. While I do partake in some of the actions you mentioned, you know damn well that I only cause a bit of chaos and that the people I kill had it coming for what they did. As far as your question regarding Beacon is concerned, it's because I want to save the people of Remnant from the creatures of Grimm. Although I am technically more evil than a Grimm, the difference between us is that the creatures of Grimm want to see every single person in all of Remnant to die; I only want certain people in all of Remnant to die, not all of them. Also, I can't really apply to Beacon anymore because I've already been accepted."

"You got accepted into Beacon!" Junior and the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes I did! When I first got back here I unknowingly saved the headmaster of Beacon from being killed. He then accepted me into Beacon and I started attending two days ago."

"Wait a minute, not that I don't like seeing you after four years but shouldn't you be apart of a team since you're at Beacon? Where's the rest of your team at?" Junior wondered.

Becoming angry at the memories of how his teammates treated him, Sam answered Junior's question. "Ugh don't remind me. Yes, I am apart of a team and it consists of four girls making me the fifth member of the team. The reason why I'm not with them right now is because I currently hate them."

"Why is that Sam?" Miltiades asked in worried tone.

"Because on the first day we became a team I led them to our room, passed out INSIDE the room from exhaustion, and woke up on the OUTSIDE of our team room with a note basically saying that they didn't trust me so they moved my sleeping body outside of our team room. After the day was done I decided to come here to sleep, as I do not want to even sleep in the same room as those supposed teammates of mine. Until they all give me a sincere apology for what they did AND show me why I should even trust them I won't be following a single order they give me."

"Wow! I'm sorry to hear that Sam, when you said that you've had a rough three days back you weren't kidding." Junior exclaimed.

"It's fine Junior, it's not your fault the rest of my team consists of rude people. Now enough about me, let's get to the part where you three explain to me what the fuck happened to my club? It looks like it was hit by a combination of an earthquake and a tornado."

Looking over to his left and right and seeing that the twins weren't going to answer Sam, Junior decided to be the brave one and answer Sam's question.

"Okay I'll tell you what happened Sam. A few days ago some blonde chick came into the club and ordered a drink; she looked too young to be going to a place like this so I confronted her about it."

"Alright so what happened next?" Sam asked, as he took continued to drink his rum.

"Then she squeezed my balls." Junior stated with some embarrassment.

Sam spit out his drink and coughed a bit upon hearing what Junior had just told him. "Hold up, your telling me that some underage blonde chick came in her, ordered a drink, and when you confronted her about it she squeezed your balls!"

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, Junior replied. "Yeah… she did."

"What the hell… why?"

"I'm getting to that part. She knew that I'm an information broker so she squeezed my balls in order to get some info about some girl."

"Do we have info on the girl she was looking for?"

"No I've never heard of the girl she was looking for. After that she let me go and I tried to get away from her but she followed me and tried to literally kiss and make up. Taking her up on her offer I tried to kiss her but then she punched me and sent me flying through one of the pillars on the dance floor. She then proceeded to take out all of our men including DJ Dear B3AR. After them she fought the twins and even though they put a good fight against her she still took them down. Once she took down the twins I fought against her with my batzooka, which while it did do some damage to the dance floor, it was nothing compared to what she did. She eventually took me down and broke my batzooka, but when she saw that I had ripped some of her hair off she got really pissed off and punched me so hard that I went through the windows. Ever since then the club has been down and we haven't been able to get any type of business done as a result."

Sam began to rub his forehead to calm himself down after hearing what had happened to his club. "Alright Junior this is what I want you to do. Find a re-construction agency that can fix all the damages here and tell them to get started on fixing this place TODAY, tell them to name whatever price it'll take to get this place back up and running by tomorrow evening and no later. With the club in this condition we can't get any type of work done. Oh! One more thing, tell me who this chick that destroyed my club is? I want to know who I'm going to make pay for this attack against my business."

"I don't know who she is, she's never done anything to get on my radar before so I can't give you a name… but I can give you a description so if you ever find her you can make her pay." 

"Well then what are you waiting for Junior? Give me this punk chick's description so I'll know what she looks like."

"She's around five feet and eight inches tall, really long and messy blonde hair that went down to her ass, lilac eyes, and she wore a tan vest and short shorts. That's the basic description of her."

'_Hold up, that sounds like…'_ Realizing who had destroyed his club, Sam grabbed his finished glass and threw it in-between Junior and Miltiades angrily as it shattered upon hitting the wall. "FUCKING DAMNIT! I can't believe that she was talking about my bar."

Jumping slightly at the glass that was thrown next to her, Miltiades spoke. "S-Sam what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I know exactly who Junior is talking about!"

Junior stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on Sam's desk. "Are you saying that you know this chick Sam?"

"Barely, I first met her on my second day here. I went to an old bar on my second day back here and I met her there. When I asked her why she was at the bar she told me it was because she had put normal bar under re-construction. I had no fucking idea that she was talking about my bar; I just thought she was talking about some other bar in the city. To make matters worse… she's one of my teammates."

"WHAT! This chick that destroyed our bar is seriously one of your teammates?"

"Sadly, it would appear so."

"Well I guess you can't kill her then."

"Even if she wasn't one of my teammates I couldn't kill her. I gave my word to the headmaster that I wouldn't permanently kill any of the students at Beacon."

"Well that sucks, I'd hate to be in your shoes right now Sam."

"That's not even the worst part about my teammates… Weiss Schnee is also one of my teammates, but don't worry. She and her family still don't know what I've done to them and I intend to keep it that way until I can find a good way to tell her."

"Wow Sam, it sounds like you've had a really bad stroke of luck with who you've been assigned to be apart of a team with."

"Yeah you have no idea Junior. Anyways, I want you to have this club up and running immediately I don't care how much it costs I just want this place back to where it was before it was destroyed. As for you batzooka, I want you to give me the blueprints to make it so that I can have a new and stronger one made for you. Just place the blueprints on my desk when you get a chance and I'll have your new and improved batzooka when I get it. Girls you've been really quiet this whole time… is everything okay?"

The twins simply nodded their heads yes before Melanie spoke. "It's just that you look so cool when you handle everything, although you kinda scared us when you threw your glass at the wall."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that girls. I was just really angry at that moment, I didn't mean to scare you two." Sam said apologetically.

"It's okay Sam. C'mon Miltia let's go back to the living quarters and watch some TV."

As the two left Sam's office, Sam and Junior were the only two left in Sam's office.

"So Junior, tell me how our… other businesses have been doing." Sam asked slyly.

"They've been going very well Sam, although after the event caused by your teammate. We had to halt or risk getting caught by the VPD."

"Good to know that you guys haven't been operating without the club customers here, last thing I want is for us to get caught by the VPD. I want you call up a cab for me so I can go into downtown. It's a nice Saturday evening and I feel like walking around downtown and enjoying my day away from my teammates… if you could even call them that."

"I already called a cab to come pick you up and take you downtown. He's already been paid for and he's waiting outside for you."

"I'm very impressed Junior, you almost never seem to disappoint me at everything you do… keep up the good work Junior."

As the two left Sam's office Junior walked around the club as he was calling for a re-construction agency to come repair Sam's destroyed club, and Sam made his way outside and entered the cab that began taking him downtown.

While he was in the cab Sam looked out the window and began thinking to himself. _'Man it's good to see those three. I haven't seen them in four years… and to think this all started six years ago.'_

BREAK

**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO IN VALE**

BREAK

Coming out of a portal from Hell, an eleven-year-old Sam dusted himself off as he picked himself off of the street of an alleyway and threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Oh great where am I now? Man the one thing I hate about those portals besides the twelve-hour difference is the fact that they always place me in a random location every single time… at least they always place me somewhere in Vale City. It would really suck if it just placed me in a random place on Remnant, at least Vale City is specific."

Walking out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk Sam saw that he was in a seedier part of Vale. Most if not all the people he saw were very shady looking, they were all keeping their heads down and moving fast, not caring if they bumped into someone or not. Removing his scroll from the pouch on his chest armor he saw that it was already eight in the evening.

'_Damn I better get myself to a hotel or something, It's getting pretty late out and I do not want to find out what kinds of sick things come out after dark in this part of Vale.'_ Sam calmly thought as he was looking around for any signs of a place he could spend a night at. After wondering around for a few minutes Sam finally found a decent motel to stay at. _'Finally! A place I can stay at that doesn't look like I'll get killed in the middle of the night. Now all I need to do is get a room an- Well hello there. Who are you?'_ Sam wondered as he saw a man lying on the ground against the side of the building.

The man wore tattered clothes and had a beard with a mustache that was pretty long, the man overall looked like he was homeless. Finding this man interesting, Sam walked over to see how he was doing.

"Hey man are you alright?" Sam asked in a slightly worried tone.

"What do you want robot voice? You want some info on somebody or something?" The homeless looking man aggressively asked.

'_Robot voi- Oh yeah! My mask's voice modifier is still on; glad I haven't turned it off yet. Last thing I want is for a random person to figure something out about me.'_ "Hey man don't be so rude. I'm just looking out for you, and no I don't want any info on someone or something. " Sam said as he raised his hands up to show the man that he meant no harm.

"Why are you looking out for me? Nobody has ever looked out for me before?" The man asked in a tone that was half unsure and half shocked.

"Looking out for people is just something I do, and maybe it's time that somebody did look out for you. There isn't anything wrong with having somebody look out for you… so don't be so rude about somebody deciding to do so. Now let's get you up off of the street, you look like you haven't slept in a real bed in awhile." Sam said as he reached his hand out to help the man up.

Looking at Sam carefully the man eventually took Sam's hand and picked himself off the street. "Okay, you seem alright robot voice. So where do you suggest we go?"

"Well I was planning to got to that motel over there." Sam gestured with his thumb to the motel that was behind him. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah I'm okay with that, I will warn you though. The person who runs that place is known for jacking up the prices of the rooms for people he's never seen before. The true price of a room is fifty lien a night but he'll raise it to seventy if he knows that you've never been to his motel before. What not a lot of people know about him though is that he uses one of the rooms in his motel to store a ton of illegal drugs."

"That's good to know then. If he tries to fuck me over then I'll just remind him about those illegal drugs of his."

As the two entered the motel they saw a shady looking man behind the front desk. _'Okay Sam, let's see if this guy tries to be slick and fuck you over with the price of a room here.'_

Sam approached the front desk and got the man's attention. "Hey man I'm looking to get a room for me and this guy here, how much for the night?"

Seeing that the person in front of him had never been to his motel before, the man gave a small smirk and spoke. "It's seventy lien for the night robot voice."

'_Hehe, wrong answer.'_ "Wow seventy lien is a pretty high price for just one night isn't it." Sam said in sly tone.

"Take it or leave it robot voice." The owner said, as he became slightly agitated.

"You know I heard that you have been storing some… illegal drugs in one of the rooms here." Sam noticed that the owner was looking worried at the fact that someone knew his secret. "It would be a real shame if somebody tipped of the police about what you're doing here don't you think~" Sam playfully said, as he knew that he was going to have the owner in the palm of his hand.

"O-Okay man be cool. L-L-Look I'll lower the price of the room to fifty lien alright." The owner fearfully said, as he realized that the person in front of him knew what he was doing at his motel.

Taking out his scroll, Sam began lazily pushing the buttons to call the police. "Oh no, it looks like the police will be getting here pretty soon." Sam lazily said to no one in particular.

"Okay man chill out. Look I'll give you the room for free. Just please don't call the cops." The owner said as he was practically begging for Sam not to call the police.

"That's what I thought. Next time you better a little more careful with regards to whom you try to fuck over. You never know if someone else knows about your little drug room here."

"Just take your damn room key and never speak of this again." The owner said, as he placed down the room key for Sam.

Taking the key the man gave to him, he began to walk to his room for the night before he spoke. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about sir, but it was awfully nice of you to give me and this guy here a free room for the night."

Making their way to the room they basically blackmailed for free. The two entered and closed the door behind themselves to find that the room was pretty decent as it had a sliding door closet, two beds, complete bathroom, and a television. Placing his duffel bag next to the bed closest to the exit, Sam began looking through his bag.

Deciding to break the silence in the room, Sam spoke first. "Hey you can go take the first shower I'll wait."

"Oh thanks robot voice." The man said as he went to take a shower.

After the two had taken their own showers they were lying in their own beds ready to go to sleep.

"Hey man how did you know that the owner of this place had a drug room?" Sam wondered.

"I'm an information broker, I can get you info on just about anyone in Vale… for the right price that is. Sadly not a lot of people need my services so I can never land a solid job with one person." The man responded.

"Then why didn't you charge me for the info regarding the owner?"

"It's because you offered to help me out, so I gave you that info for free."

Slightly chuckling at the man's response. "Well thanks for that, you really saved me from overpaying, or rather paying at all for this room."

"No problem robot voice. Consider it a thank you for looking out for me."

"You know after all this I still don't know your name man. What is your name anyways?"

"The names Hei Xiong, if you don't mind me asking. What's your name robot voice?"

"Well I'll tell you this much, it's not robot voice. Call me S."

"There's no way that's you're real name, why don't you tell me your REAL name?"

"It's because I've yet to trust anyone with my real name. Tell ya what Hei, since you seem like a person who works with this kind of stuff I'll let you know something about me. I've been planning for some time on starting up a legit business here in Vale that does a bit of… illegal business on the side. If you decide to join me as my second in command, I can guarantee you a job, steady income, respect, a place to stay at night, and if I come to trust you enough… my real name. What do ya say Hei?"

Mulling over the offer he received for a bit Hei responded. "That's a pretty good offer S… I'm in. I'm tired of living on the streets. So… what do you need me to do?"

"We'll discuss your duties tomorrow Hei, and seeing as that you'll be working as my second in command I think I'll call you… Junior."

"Junior huh... I like that nickname. See you in the morning S."

"Likewise Junior." With that last sentence being said Junior and Sam fell asleep.

**Next morning…**

"Umm S, can you tell me why we are in central Vale getting our measurement taken?" Junior asked, as he and S were both in a custom suit shop getting their measurements taken.

"Because Junior, if we are going to be running a business we must have an outfit that lets people know we are to be taken seriously." Sam replied.

"Very well gentlemen your measurement have been taken and your outfits shall be made in one hour, you can come back to pick up your clothes then." The owner of the custom suit shop stated as she gestured to the two employees who took Junior's and Sam's measurement to get to work creating the clothes that Sam requested.

"Thank you very much Mallory, and expect a lot of business to be heading your way soon. This won't be the last you see of us." Sam told Mallory as he and Junior began walking out of the custom suit shop and into the cab that was waiting for the two outside.

"Where are we headed now S?" Junior asked.

"You'll see soon enough Junior. Driver take us to where you picked us up at would you."

Upon returning to the area where the driver of the cab had picked the two up from, Sam instructed for the driver to wait for them outside of the building he pulled up to.

"Do you know why we are in front of this building Junior?" Junior simply shook his head no. "Well then I shall enlighten you as to what this place is. Follow me Junior." Sam opened the doors to the building and walked inside. "This… is our place of business Junior. I found this place earlier this morning when you were still asleep and bought it."

"You bought a club S! This place is huge, how did you afford it?"

"I have a rather… large fund here on Remnant. That is how I was able to buy this place Junior."

"Just who are you S? This place couldn't have possibly been cheap to buy. You must be doing some pretty high paying jobs to afford this place."

"Junior, you shall not worry yourself over things that do not concern you. I bought this place in full, so we don't owe anybody anything. Maybe when I trust you some more I will let you know of the things I do to make large sums of lien I have, but until that day comes… you need not worry at all… okay.

"Alright S, so what am I going to be doing while I work here? Don't tell me that I'm going to be the bartender."

"No Junior I couldn't have you be the bartender, that would be a complete waste of your skills. What I'm going to need you to do is first look around for some people who seem capable of working for us and don't have a problem with the… illegal business we'll be doing. Second, your job once we get enough people here will be to continue being an information broker that will help us out a lot here. If I'm to ever disappear for more than two days, you shall become the boss of this business until I return. While I am here though, you will serve as my second in command and watch over the club from the ground floor to make sure that nothing bad happens… understood."

"Yes S I understand."

"Good, now lets get back to that custom suit shop. I'm pretty sure that our outfits for the club should be done in a few minutes."

Exiting the club and locking it up, the two re-entered the cab and returned to the tailor shop to pick up their outfits for their new business they would be starting soon. Once they arrived back at the custom suit shop the two exited the cab and once again instructed the driver to wait for them. As they entered the tailor shop Mallory greeted the two.

"Ah hello gentlemen you've arrived just on time. Your outfits were just finished being made a few minutes ago. Now let's go get you two into those outfits shall we."

Complying with Mallory the two followed her to two separate changing rooms and went inside to change into their outfits.

Junior's outfit consisted of a white dress shirt with a black vest over the shirt, a red tie, black gloves, black dress pants, and black oxfords.

Sam's outfit consisted of a black dress shirt with a black suit over the shirt, and a black tie. Sam was already wearing black dress pants and black oxfords; he also still wore his black mask with the entire outfit, and he held his chest armor under his arm so he wouldn't leave it in the changing room.

"You're looking pretty sharp there Junior, I still find it hard to believe that we just met yesterday."

"You're looking pretty sharp there yourself S, and I also can't believe me just met yesterday. It's all thanks to you that I have a job now, and just look at what I'm wearing. I never thought that I would ever wear something that was tailored specifically to me… I know that I haven't properly thanked you for all that you've done for me, but I promise that I'll show you just how much this all means to me when I start working for you S." Junior stated gratefully.

"I'm sure that you'll prove that to me Junior, and I doubt that you'll make me regret hiring you for this job."

Walking into the changing area Mallory noticed that her two customers were talking to each other. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little talk here, but I take it that everything is to your gentlemen's liking?"

"Oh don't worry about interrupting us, we just finished our little talk. And yes Mallory everything is to our liking, I'm also very impressed that you sell gloves, shoes, and hats here for your customers." Sam stated, as he was both impressed and shocked to see just how much her shop offered.

"Yes well we do try to appeal to those who are looking to buy complete outfit from the ground up, and all the small things in-between as well. Now if you two will please follow me up to the front I can ring you two up for those outfits of yours."

Sam and Junior nodded their heads and followed Mallory to the front of the store where they would be rung up for their suits. Once they got to the front of the store Sam noticed a lazy susan for glasses next to the cash register. Looking at the selection of glasses Sam saw a pair of red-tinted glasses and decided to put them on Junior.

"Uhh S what's up with the glasses?" Junior asked in wonder.

"Hey Mallory, do you think Junior looks good with the glasses or not?"

Taking a look at Junior wearing the glasses, Mallory came to a decision. "I personally think that Junior looks very good with the glasses on. It makes him look more professional in addition to the outfit he's already wearing."

Rubbing the back on his head at the compliment he received. "Heh thanks for that Mallory."

"Now Mallory, if you could ring the two of us up for the outfits we can get to the next part that I need to talk to you about." Nodding her head in agreement Mallory rang the two up for the outfits and Sam paid for the outfits via multiple lien cards. "Now onto our next piece of business. Mallory, this will not be the last you see of us. I will be sending Junior here along with any more of my employees to receive their outfits for work. Don't worry about money being an issue, when Junior brings an employee here for their outfit just send the bill to me. I'll cover the cost of the outfit in full."

Happy at the fact that she would be receiving more customers for her business Mallory tried to hide her excitement to seem professional but she allowed a little bit of it to show when she spoke. "T-Thank you very much for your business with us S, I greatly appreciate it. Is there an outfit that you would like for your employees to be fitted for when they come here?"

"Yes I would like all the future employees to be fitted for black oxfords, black dress pants, black suits, red ties, black hats, and red-tinted glasses like the ones Junior has on right now."

"Very well S. I will make sure to outfit your future employees with what you've specified for them to wear. If that is all then I wish you two a good day, and I look forwards to the business between the two of us."

"As do I. Have a good day Mallory."

Once Sam finished his sentence he and Junior left Mallory's store and got back into the cab that was still waiting for them outside. Upon entering the cab Sam instructed the driver to take the two back to the club. Once the two were at the club Sam pulled out the appropriate amount lien from his wallet and paid the driver for the multiple long rides the two took that day.

"So S, what do are you thinking of naming this place?" Junior wondered.

I don't know." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh c'mon S you got to give this place some sort of name."

"Alright… how about Club D. It's short, simple, and doesn't scream for attention."

"Club D huh… I like it; its name is just like you described it. Short, simple, and it doesn't scream for attention. Well I'm going to go look for some people who're looking for a job and can meet our expectations. What are you going to do S?"

"I'm just going to take a look inside and see what we need. You know liquor, flashing lights, DJ equipment, stuff of that nature."

"Okay well good luck S. I look forward to working for you."

"Good luck to you as well Junior, and remember that we're going to be doing some pretty shifty things here. So do not hire someone who doesn't look like they can handle that type of business… I will not tolerate loose ends here." Junior simply nodded his head yes and began to walk down the street in search of employees for Sam's business. _'Good work Junior keep that up and I might just trust you with my real name one day.'_ Turning so that he would face the club he had just bought. _'Well… time to get to work.'_

**One year later…**

'_Look at what you've accomplished Sam. Man if the guys from Hell saw this place they would definitely be impressed at how fast you got this place up and running.'_

As Sam looked from one of the barstools into the crowd of people who were currently enjoying the music in his club he felt proud of himself as he managed to have one of the most successful clubs in all of Vale in the span of one year. While he was looking at the people on the dance floor he noticed something that alarmed him… Junior was missing. Sam decided to make his way up to where DJ Dead B3AR was to ask him where Junior was.

"Hey Dead B3AR where's Junior? I can't find him." Sam had to move right next to Dead B3AR just so that he could hear him over the loud music being played.

"I saw him go out into the alleyway with six guys that weren't ours… they looked pretty sketchy boss. I don't know, but I think that he might be in trouble."

"Noted. Thank Dead B3AR!" Sam said as he ran to the exit to get to the alleyway so he could save Junior from whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.

Bursting through the door to get to the alleyway Sam looked down the left side of the alley to find nothing but some trashcans and a brick wall. When Sam looked to his right he was shocked at what he saw. On the right side of the alley were the six sketchy looking men that Dead B3AR had told Sam about, but they were sprawled out on the ground with pained expressions across their faces. What really worried Sam was that two girls that looked to be around Sam's age were dragging Junior towards him.

One of the girls was wearing a white, strapless dress that had cyan lining as well as a bow in the middle of the bodice part of her dress, a silver chained belt, and cyan wings on her back; she also wore a large flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf around her neck, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, and white gloves that had a small silver bracer over the left glove. Looking down towards her shoes Sam noticed that she was wearing white boots that had blades attached to the backs of both her shoes.

The other girl that was carrying Junior was wearing a red, strapless dress with black lining that seemed to be decorated with some newspaper articles. This girl had red and white feathers above her left ear, a chocker that had a silver medallion in the center, black fur hanging off of her shoulders that was being held by dark grey chain around her neck, red gloves, a black bow around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her weapons, which were two large claws with spikes on the knuckles, seemed to slide over her gloves and lock into place so they wouldn't move around.

Not knowing whether Junior was seriously injured or not, Sam got into a low stance incase he would need to fight the two girls.

"What did you two do to Junior?" Sam asked in an aggravated tone.

The girl in the white dress spoke first. "Hey! We just saved him from being beaten up by these guys so calm down robot voice, and we didn't do anything to him. Those guys just knocked him out when we saw him."

'_Ok, so Junior just knocked out. Good to know that he's not seriously injured.'_ "Are you telling me that you two girls managed to take down these SIX grown men all by yourselves, and drag Junior back here… why?"

"We just wanted to help him out is all." The girl in the red dress said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"So you expect me to believe that you two completely random girls just decided to save a guy you saw getting beaten up. Why don't you stop lying to me and tell me your real reason before I get mad." Sam said as he began getting irritated at the girl for not telling him the truth as to why they helped Junior.

Fearing the person before her that had a completely black outfit with a mask that made him talk in a robotic voice, the girl in the red dress cracked and told the truth. "Ok fine we'll tell you. The reason why we saved this man was because we knew that his boss was a really powerful person. We figured that if we saved one of his employees that we would look good in his eyes and that he might give us some sort of reward for saving him."

Shocked to hear that the two girls saved Junior to seem good in his eyes, Sam decided to find out some more about who these two girls were. "Two things. First, why are you two girls trying to get a job at such a young age? You two look like you're just twelve years old. Second, why out of all the places in Vale would you try to get a job at this place? You two do realize what kind of a place this is right?"

"To answer your first question, we don't want to go home, even though we have to at some point we'd rather stay out working then go home. To answer your second question, we do know what kind of a place this, but there aren't many places in Vale that will hire twelve year olds so we got desperate." The girls in the white dress stated with sadness in her voice.

'_These two sound like they're sister. It would make sense though, they look like they're twins. Their life at home sounds really rough if they want to stay out working so late, and if they are willing to work at my club too.'_ "Hmmm… follow me girls, I pretty sure that the boss would want to see you two for what you did for him." Sam said as he gestured with his hand for the girls to follow him.

Deciding that it seemed to be a good idea the girls followed Sam into the club while still dragging Junior by the arms. As they entered Club D Sam saw two of his henchmen who weren't currently doing anything. "Stay here for a second girls I need to take care of something real quick." The girls nodded their heads yes and Sam made his way over to where the two henchmen were. "Hey since you two aren't doing anything right now I've got something for you two to do. You see Junior behind me by the two girls." The two henchmen looked behind Sam, saw that an unconscious Junior was being held up by two girls, and nodded their heads yes. "I want you two to take Junior up to the living quarters and watch over him. When he wakes up I want you to tell him that I will be in my office talking to the two girls that saved him and that I am not to be disturbed while doing so. Do I make myself clear." The two henchmen quickly nodded their heads yes and followed Sam back to where the two girls were at.

"Okay girls these two men here will be taking Junior now, that way we can proceed to meet the boss in his office."

One of the henchmen was confused by what Sam had said, as they knew that Sam was the boss of Club D. "Wait a minute, but ar-"

Sam turned around to face the henchmen and spoke quickly with anger in his voice. "I'm sorry did I instruct you to argue with me, or did I instruct you to take Junior here up to the living quarters?"

The henchmen quickly took Junior from the girls and began making their way to the living quarters, as they did not want to anger their boss and risk their jobs for questioning his orders.

"Now that Junior has been taken care of, we can now go to the boss's office. Girls, if you will follow me please."

Nodding their heads yes, the girls followed Sam to a door in the back of the club that had a plaque next that had the words "The Boss's Office" written on it. Going past the door Sam and the two girls saw a stairs that led up to a hallway. Once they got to the top of the stairs they saw that the hallway they were in had black carpeting and wine red wallpaper, as they three made their way down the hallway they ended up taking two right turns and came to a black door with an intercom system on the wall next to the door. Sam simply opened the door before the girl in the red dress spoke up. "Shouldn't we use the intercom system to let the boss know that we're coming in?"

"Oh don't worry girls I'm pretty sure that the boss won't mind us coming into his office at all."

As the three entered The Boss's Office Sam closed the door behind them and the girls saw The Boss's Office.

The Boss's Office had black and purple tiles all along the floor with black wallpaper on the walls. The only source of light coming from the room itself was a single lamp on the rectangular dark mahogany wood table in the center of the room; around the table were three dark red leather chairs facing the table while one big black leather chair that was stationary but also capable of spinning was on the other side of the desk where the boss would sit. Behind the black leather chair was the back wall that was made entirely of glass so that the boss could look down and get a complete view of the dance floor and bar without having to leave his office.

"Doesn't the boss here ever worry about someone throwing something through the glass at him?" The girl in the white dress wondered.

"No not really, that's one and a half inch thick bullet proof glass. If someone threw something at him it wouldn't to the glass, and if someone decided to shot at him from the dance floor it would only make small cracks in the glass." Sam proudly answered.

"I don't think we should be here without the boss present." The girl in the red dress stated nervously.

"Nonsense, the boss IS here in the room with us." Sam said with confidence.

"But that would mean that you-" The girl in the white dress began to say before being cut of by Sam.

"Yup, that's right girls, you've been talking to the boss of this club the entire time."

"You're the boss of this club?" Both girls said, as they were shocked at the fact that they have been talking to the boss of the club the entire time.

"Yes I am. I knew that you girls didn't know that I was the boss so I decided to play around with you two for a bit, while I do apologize for not telling you girls that I was the boss we must get down to business. First things first, what are your names you two?"

"My name is Melanie." The girl in the white dress stated.

"And my name is Miltiades, but everyone just calls me Miltia. My sister and I are twins." The girl in the red dress stated.

"Well Melanie and Miltiades while I wouldn't normally tell most people I recently met what to call me, you two have impressed me with saving my second in command and taking down six grown men. So I'll tell you two what you can call me, you two may call me… S. Now I understand that you two wish to get a job here at my club and that you two don't want to go home until you have to. I understand why you two want to get a job here for but if I may ask… why don't you two want to go home? Surely you must have parents that worry about you."

The twins looked at each other worriedly before Melanie nervously spoke up. "S, c-can we trust you with what I'm about to tell you?"

Picking up on how nervous the twins were, Sam saw that whatever it was really scared them and he got very serious. "Yes girls you can trust me with whatever it is, I promise you that whatever you tell me will not leave this room nor is it being recorded."

Taking a big sigh Melanie began to tell Sam why they didn't want to go home. "Well S, the reason why we don't want to go home is because we hate it there. Our father is an abusive drunk that can't manage to keep a job, and whenever he gets into one of his drunken fits he will either beat my sister, our mother, or me. My sister and I are constantly looking for jobs so that way we can stay away from him incase he gets drunk and decides to abuse one of us. The only reason why we used to like going home was because of our mom. She was the only person who was nice to us and treated us kindly, she was the one who gifted my sister and I the dresses that we're wearing right now… but that all changed one night."

Sam noticed that the two were tearing up and he offered them both some tissues from one of the drawers in his table. Once Melanie finished drying her tears she continued with their story.

"One night while we were in our room our father got drunk and started getting abusive. Since he was far to drunk to realize that we were upstairs in our room he began to hit our mother as she was trying to stop him from hurting us. All we could hear from our room while we held each other in fear was the pained cries from our mother as she was being beaten mercilessly by our father. After awhile everything went quiet and we heard something being dragged across the floor downstairs. We both began to cry quietly on each other's shoulder, as we knew that our mother's body couldn't continue taking the beating anymore… she died that night. I called the police from my scroll immediately and told them what had happened, but… they never came. After our mother died, my sister and I began looking for more jobs to take on, and working as many hours we could each day to before we inevitable had to go back home to our father. We recently lost both of our jobs and got very desperate for a job and you know the rest from there."

Almost on the verge of tears himself, Sam got out of his chair and went to the twins and gave them a warm hug. The twins immediately broke down and began crying into Sam's shoulders but he didn't care about that. Once the twins calmed down a bit and dried the rest of their tears with the tissues Sam provided them he spoke. "Girls after hearing what you've been through I have an offer for you two. I'd like you two to work for me as Junior's body guards, you two have already demonstrated that you are capable of taking down six grown men so you have already passed the test of whether or not you're capable or not. I can offer you two a safe place to stay, a job, and I can make sure that horrible father of yours will NEVER hurt you two again… so what do you say girls?"

The two girls immediately tackled Sam to the ground in a hug as they repeatedly said thank you.

"I take it that you girls want to work for me."

Melanie decided to speak first. "We'd love to work for your S and we accept your offer."

Miltiades was the next to speak up. "But what about or father, he'll come looking for us if we don't come home tonight."

"Don't worry about him girls I'll go have a… 'talk' with him and tell him that he has no more control over you two and that you've decided to stay with and work for me now. I want you two to go find a man downstairs that looks like the person that carried Junior away and tell him that I want him to take you two to the living quarters. Tell him that it's a direct order from the boss and he won't hesitate to take you two up there."

As the twins got up and off of Sam they began making their exit before stopping at the door to look at Sam, Melanie spoke to Sam. "S my sister and I have heard about what you've done to people during your 'talks' and we just want to tell you that we are okay with it. We don't consider that man to be our father especially after what he did to our mother, so we are okay with whatever you do to him." Melanie walked over to where Sam was at and came him a piece of paper with the address their father lived on.

"I'm glad to have your approval girls; I'll be doing this for you two and your mother. I'm sure that she would never have wanted you girls to go through what you did. This man shall pay for what he did to you girls and for what he did to your mother; I promise you girls that."

As soon as the girls left his office Sam pulled out his scroll and called for a cab to meet him outside club and for it to take him to the address Melanie had gave him. Once he reached the house that Melanie had written down on the piece of paper he told the driver to wait for him and ignore anything he hears coming from inside the house.

The house itself looked like it hadn't been taken car of in years; the grass was mostly yellow and the few flowers that were planted had already died, the windows of the house were covered in dust so the inside of the house looked hazy from the outside, and the paint on the walls of the house was already chipping away. Knocking on the door of the house Sam could smell a feint scent of alcohol coming from inside the house. Sam heard the shuffling of feet coming closer to the door and glass bottles being pushed out of the way. When the door opened the scent of alcohol became incredibly noticeable, as a rather out of shape man around five foot six inches who was in his forties or fifties was standing before him with stained wife beater t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Are you Mr. Malachite?" Sam demanded.

"Yeah… what's it to you?" Mr. Malachite answered, with a heavy smell of alcohol in his breath.

"May I come in? I have information regarding your two daughters."

"… Sure, come on in."

Sam entered the house and closed the door behind himself. As he looked around the room and saw that the inside was even worse than the outside. The inside of the house was musty and had a feint smell of blood in the air, as he cast his eyes to the ground he saw that the floor was littered with bottles of alcohol and had a little bit of dried blood on the wooden planks, looking to the walls he saw old family pictures with broken frames and glass shards on the ground that should've been in the frame, the rest of the room had a old television with an antenna box on the top, a couch, and a large chair that were showing their age with their faded colors.

"So who are you and what is it that you wanted to tell me about those damn girls of mine?" Mr. Malachite angrily interrogated.

"My name is not important. What is important is that I've come to tell you that you have no more control over your daughters. I've taken them under my wing and they will be working for me now. I felt it be necessary to tell you this in person rather than have one of my employees tell you… I shall be taking my leave now."

Sam began walking to leave the filthy house, and as he grabbed the doorknob Mr. Malachite spoke to him. "Pfft, whatever. Those damn girls of mine were nothing but a monthly check and something for me to smack around for me anyways. They were just like their mom, nothing but worthless **bitches**."

Upon hearing the twins' father speak about them and their mother like that… Sam snapped.

Sam spun around to face the father while he ripped out the entire doorknob out of the front door and chucked it at the father's face, while the father hunched over and grabbed his face in pain Sam picked up on of the many bottles on the ground and rushed the father, when he got to the father he broke the bottle over his head, as the father dropped his head down Sam smashed his left knee into the father's face while hearing the crack of his nose breaking, as the father's head flew back Sam grabbed the father's neck, picked him up, and threw him into the ground,

While the father was on the ground Sam began kicking his ribs for every word Sam said. (Phrase #1) "_WIE. SICH trauen. SIE. Anruf. SIE. Hündinnen. SIE. STÜCK. Von. FINDE ICH Scheiße_." As Sam stopped kicking the father to regain his breath, he saw that the father was barely clinging onto life. Sam summoned the pistol for his right hand and took aim at the father's head. "You know what Mr. Malachite, I think I will tell you who I am. My name is Sam Singe and I am the boss of Club D, I am half human and half devil making me what my father and I call a Devilarc. I'm telling you this because you'll be going to a place in Hell called Cerberus's Food Bowl or FCB right… now." **BANG. **Sam had killed the father of the Malachite twins by shooting him in the head.

Knowing what would be happening next Sam quickly rolled up the left sleeve on his left arm so he could see his forearm clearly. After a few second the words "SEND" and "RETURN" appeared on his forearm and were glowing with heat like embers. Looking over at the father's corpse with disgust he pushed the word "SEND" and the two words faded away from his forearm. Once he checked to see that the heat from the words had gone away, he unrolled his sleeve back over his forearm and began walking towards the door to leave the house until he smelled something… strange.

Sam smelled the scent of a slightly rotting corpse; he knew that it couldn't be coming from the father because he had just killed him so Sam decided to find out where the smell was coming from. Sam noticed that the smell got stronger the closer he got to the door leading to the basement, steeling his nerves he opened the door and noticed that the smell got slightly stronger. Turning on the lights and walking down the stairs he saw what had been causing the smell and he had to use all of his strength not to cry at what he saw. At the center of the basement… was the corpse of the Malachite twins' mother; her body had bruises all across her face and certain parts of her face were busted open. She was showing slight decomposition from being on the cold and damp concrete floor of the basement.

Once Sam regained his composure he made a call to Junior. "Junior I need you to listen to me VERY carefully understood."

"What's wrong S are you okay?" Junior asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Junior just listen to me. I'm going to give you an order and I need you to follow it without question alright?"

"Yes S I understand… what's the order?"

"There's… there's a girl in a white dress that should be in the living quarters with you. I need you to tell her to give you her father's address, if she asks you why just tell her that you were given an order by me to ask her. Once she gives you the address I need you to go to a business that sells coffins and get a coffin that is big enough to fit a..."

Sam looked to the mother's body to see how tall she was.

"… person who's five feet three inches. Once you get the coffin I want you to go to the address she gave you and go to the basement of the house. You'll find… a body of a woman down here. Once I hang up I'll send you a message for a location; you are to bury this woman next to the grave that is already there."

"What happened S?" Junior whispered.

"I did not tell you to ask me what happened Junior! Just follow your order quickly and don't ask any other question to me or to either of the two girls that I haven't already told you to ask." Sam said with venom in his voice before he hung up. Looking over to Mrs. Malachite's corpse Sam said one final thing before he left the basement. "I know that you cant hear me Mrs. Malachite as you have sadly passed away… regardless of that I still want to tell you this. (Phrase #2) _Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich sie über ihre Töchter für Sie ... und ich werde mein Bestes tun, damit sie sicher von Harms._"

Leaving the house and entering the cab that was waiting for him outside Sam saw that the driver was about to say something so Sam dropped one thousand lien next to the driver. "Shut up and take me back to the club you picked me up from."

As Sam was being driven back to his club he tried his hardest but he couldn't get the image of the Malachite twins' deceased mother out of his head.

BREAK

**End Flashback**

BREAK

Coming out of his flashback Sam realized that he had just arrived in downtown Vale City, he then exited the cab that Junior had paid for and the cab drove off to another client.

'_Downtown Vale City, it's been four years since I've been here and not much has even changed since then… I like that. The people here still seem friendly, but then again, they could always be hiding dark secrets… just… like… me._'

BREAK

FINALLY! I finally complete this chapter. I decided to have Sam know German, not because German's supposedly always sound angry when they talk, but because I just really like the language and how it sounds.

-Here's the exact translation of what Sam said-

Phrase #1= HOW. DARE. YOU. CALL. THEM. BITCHES. YOU PIECE. OF. SHIT.

Phrase #2= I promise you that I shall watch over your daughters for you... and I will do my best to keep them safe from harms way.

I'm not quite sure if my German is grammatically correct, I did use a translator on a website that seemed pretty legit. If you know how to speak perfect German and what I wrote wasn't completely right, I am sorry for that. If anyone knows of a good translator website please let me know so I can correctly translate what I plan on having Sam say in the future into German.

Anyways

Singe out-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Ok sorry for the more than a month long wait for this chapter to come out. I had a problem were I couldn't upload chapters but I figured them out and got this chapter out to you all. I also got hooked on a game called League of Legends, which I think, is an awesome game. **

**I'd like to make one more announcement. All the weapons I name in this chapter belong to their respective inventors. I am merely using them for my story. **

**Now let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>As Sam walked down downtown he saw multiple people around him and different types of shops as well. While he was walking he noticed that a weapon shop called "The Armory" was right next to him. <em>'Hmm, my men could use an upgrade in their current arsenal. Seeing that most of them either have an ax or a katana with the exceptions of DEAD B3AR with his machine gun and the Catwalkers with their rifles. Plus, everyone besides the Catwalkers got their asses handed to themselves after the event of Yang coming into my club. Let's see just how extensive this store's arsenal is.'<em>

Entering the store with the sound of a bell that was placed above the door chiming, a man came out from a door behind the counter that was on the left side of the store.

The man was about two inches smaller than Sam, his black hair was jelled back, and he also had a five o'clock shadow across his jaw. He had the sleeves of his red, white, and brown plaid shirt rolled to his biceps that showed off his muscles. The man wore a pair of jeans that looked worn out and used quite frequently from what Sam could see from where he stood.

Once he saw who had triggered the bell on his door to go off he spoke. "Welcome to 'The Armory'. The best place in Vale City to buy a weapon, get a weapon fixed or tuned, or customized to your heart's desire. The name's Max and I own this shop, what can I do for ya?"

As Sam looked around the store from where he stood, he spoke. "Well Max, you may call me S. Right now I'm going to be looking around to see what different types of weapons your store has available."

"Well we got everything from daggers to light machine guns and if we don't have what your looking for chances are we can make it from the ground up… if you've got the lien to pay for it that is."

"Well Max, it would seem like you definitely have an extremely wide range of weapons to choose from here at your shop… I like that. However I am not looking for a weapon for myself, I've got plenty of those already," Sam stated in an impressed and proud tone.

Confused and slightly angered, Max asked. "Then why did you come into my shop S?"

"I run a… business, and it has come to my attention that my men desperately need an upgrade in their arsenal. I came here with the intent on seeing what your store has to offer my men and if you've got what I'm looking for well… you'll be making a rather big sale. That's… why I came here Max."

Realizing that the person in front of his could be a potentially big customer, Max began apologizing. "Oh my! I'm so sorry S I didn't mean to be so rude. I just thought that you were here to cause chaos or try and rob me."

Laughing at what Max thought he was at his store for Sam responded. "AHAHAHAHA! Oh man you're real funny Max. It would take an extremely STUPID person to even think of robbing a weapon store; you've got tons of weapons here at your disposal. Anyone who would even think of attempting to rob you must have a death wish or something."

Max realized how what Sam had said was true and laughed with him. "HAHAHA I guess you're right S; It WOULD take an extremely stupid person to even try to rob me. Ahhh… anyways, since you're apparently here to look into upgrading the arsenal of your men let me ask you something. What do your men currently have in their arsenal of weapons?"

Sam began rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, as he knew what his men were currently using as weapons. "Most of my men are currently using long single edged axes or red bladed katanas. One of my men uses a submachine gun while another section of my men use some rather weak rifles."

"Okay well what are you trying to outfit them with? Are you thinking about having their current weapons upgraded? Or do you want to convert them all to either melee or ranged weapons?" Max asked in a helpful but serious tone.

Already knowing what he wanted to do for his men Sam quickly responded. "I definitely want to have them all use ranged weapons. I'd rather have them engage any and all enemies from a distance instead of having them get up-close and personal and risk them getting hurt because of it. For the ones that are already using ranged weapons I'd like to get them better weapons than what they have right now. Do you think your store has enough of what I need?"

"My store definitely has what you're looking for! While my store does cater to both melee and ranged weapons, we do have a much larger variety of ranged weapons versus what we have for melee. There's always the chance that we don't carry what you're looking for but we can easily fix that by creating whatever you want from the ground up. I've got to ask you though, how many men are you going to arm? I ask this because I might now have enough of what you want in stock."

"I'm going to be arming forty men, the one guy with the submachine gun, and that section of men I was talking about. That'll add up to fifty one men in total… will that be a problem?" Sam answered in a slightly worried tone.

"No it won't be a problem it just means that I'll have to order whatever weapons you need that I don't have in stock, but enough of this just talking about guns… let's go look at the selection of guns to see what you want shall we."

"We shall."

As the two began walking towards the back section of Max's shop Sam decided to look to his right and he saw that within each isle of Max's store was a different type of melee weapon. One isle had different types of axes and machetes; another one had spears and swords, and the last isle Sam was able to see before he was at the ranged weapons section had staffs and halberds in it.

Once the two reached the back of the store Max turned around to face Sam. "Well here we are S. Take a look around and let me know if you want to know anything about a particular gun."

"Will do Max." With that being said, Sam began to walk around the gun section of the store, which had the ranged weapons either on racks against the back wall, in glass cases in the middle, or on the rack that separated the ranged weapons from the melee weapons.

'_Hmmm, what should my men be armed with? I CANNOT have them keep using those katanas and axes any longer. Let's see… they need to be quick on their feet, engage enemies at a close to medium range, and have enough firepower to stay in a gunfight for a bit if necessary. So that already cuts out bolt-action rifles for them. Hmmm I don't think I'll set them up with semi-automatic only rifles because I need them to be able to fire bullets at a rapid speed, and a semi-automatic only rifle would keep them from doing that with their current skills with guns. A light machine gun is definitely out of the question because they need to be able to be quick on their feet, and even though the whole purpose of a light machine gun is so that a single operator can operate it with little or no assistance at all… they are still heavy nonetheless and my men NEED to be fast. So it looks like I'm going to be arming my men with shotguns, assault rifles, and submachine guns… OH! I almost forgot. They also need a sidearm of some sort… I'll just get them a pistol; they're quick to draw and are capable of doing some damage as well.'_ "Alright Max, I think I know what my men will be armed with."

"Wonderful S! So, what'll you be arming them with?"

"First, I'll be arming the forty men with either a submachine gun, assault rifle, or a shotgun. Secondly, the one man who uses a submachine gun will be upgraded to a light machine gun. Finally, the section of men I was talking about will be upgrading to sniper rifles. So that'll all total up to fifty-one men being armed… Oh, I almost forgot! They'll also all be outfitted with a pistol as a sidearm to their main weapon."

Max was completely shocked at the order for how many weapons Sam wanted for his men. "Are you serious S!? Are you sure that you can afford to have that many men armed!?"

Finding Max's shock entertaining, Sam replied. "I find your shock to be quite amusing Max. I know that it may seem like a completely fake order to make but rest assured Max… I. Am. Not. Lying. I am fully aware of just how expensive this request is, and I would never place an order I couldn't pay for. That would waste both your time as well as my own and I HATE to waste time. As some people would say… money is no object."

"V-very well S. So… what'll you be arming them with? I mean I already know what type of weapon you'll be arming them with, but do you have specific weapons you want to arm them with?"

"Yes Max I think I do know what I want to arm them with, in terms of specific weapons that is. For the forty men I was talking about I'd like to arm ten of them with the MP5 submachine gun. I'd like their MP5's to all be integrally suppressed, have a collapsible stock, and a 40mm grenade launcher attached to it where a fore grip would go. Ten more men will have the AS Val assault rifle. Not much will change from the original design of the rifle except for the skeletonized stock; I'd like for that stock to be change to a high impact resistant, side folding polymer stock. The stock would of course fold to the left so that the rifle would still be able to fire even with the stock folded. Another ten men will be armed with the XM8 assault rifle. As much as I would want you to make the rifles integrally suppressed, I actually just want the rifles to come with a detachable sound suppresser. There might be a time where I want them to go loud and make some noise. Besides the sound suppresser as an attachment, the only other thing I want for the rifles is for their hand guards to be VERY well heat-treated. I've heard that the rifle has had some problems with the hand guard being melted and warped after excessive fire, and while my men won't be firing ten thousand round out of their rifles consecutively… I still want that little piece of mind when it comes to the quality of the rifles I'll be arming my men with. For the last ten men I want them to be armed with the Armsel Striker. I'd li-"

"Um S, I don't mean to be rude with interrupting you, but you do realize that the Armsel Striker needs the drum to be wound up before firing right?"

"Are you serious Max?"

"Yeah! That model of the weapon needs to be wound up before firing. The Armsel Protecta is essentially the same gun but just without the need for the drum to be wound up before firing… would you like to go with that model instead?"

"Shit Max, you just saved me from making a pretty big mistake… thanks man." Max smiled happily at the praise he received. "Yeah in that case I would really like to go with the Armsel Protecta. I would definitely hate it if my men needed to wind up their guns before they could fire them. Like I was saying before you saved me from making that really bad mistake. I would like the shotguns to have removable sound suppressors, and their stocks permanently out. I don't want my men to be fumbling around with deploying the stock and folding it to its compact form… oh, I almost forgot! Could you also add a little more material to the stocks itself; it seems very thin on its own and I'd like for the stocks to be strong enough to be able to buttstroke someone if necessary."

"Alright, that takes care of what you want for forty out of the fifty-one men. What do you want for the other eleven men?"

Well I'll get the one guy taken care of first. I want to arm him with the Ultimax 100 light machine gun. I'd like the gun to have a bipod attachment on it, a good muzzle brake to mitigate some of the recoil, and I also want you to change the caliber it shoots from the 5.56×45mm to the 6.5mm Grendel. I want just a little more strength behind the bullet being fired."

"You don't want this gun suppressed?"

"No, I want this gun to remain loud. I want one of these guns to make some noise incase we need to scare some people off or if we need to keep enemies suppressed for awhile."

"Very well. So that covers forty-one out of fifty-one, what do you want for the remaining ten men?"

"Ahh, those would be my special section of men known as the Catwalkers. For them I would like to arm them with the M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle. I want you to make their rifles capable of firing 14.5×114 mm bullets, and I want you to add a detachable suppressor that can mitigate as much of the rifles noise as possible. I don't want my men to blow their ears out from firing a gun of that caliber. I want you to throw on a scope that can change from close engagements to long-range engagements; my Catwalkers will possibly be engaging enemies at both distances. They will also need a way to see where their bullets will land once they fire so I need you to add a small laser module to all of their rifles. I saw that you have a laser module that emit a visible red laser to shows the shooter where their shot will land when there are variables like wind and temperature present. I want you to add that laser module to their rifles and program the laser modules to the caliber my snipers will be firing so that the weight factor of the bullet is already taken into account for. Before I forget Max, there is one more thing that I want every single one of my men to have… a sidearm. I want them to all be armed with an APS, the machine pistol APS though. I don't want to have them take the underwater rifle known as the APS as their sidearm that would just be stupid. I just want their machine pistols to have detachable suppressors; don't add any form of stock to it. My men will most likely be using it in its semi-auto function for the most part; when they get confident in their firearm skills then they'll fire it in full-auto, and even at that point I'll still want them to have no stock. It just seems weird to me to have a stock on the gun, and I don't need for them to be fumbling with the stock of their sidearm if they… hypothetically get into a gunfight."

"Well S, that… is… the biggest order I've ever had in the entire time I've owned this shop. I know that you said you could pay for all of this but I have to ask you… are you seriously capable of buying EVERYTHING you picked out and all of the little things you wanted?"

"Like I said before Max… money is no object. I wouldn't have ordered all these weapons and the little things I specified for each one if I could not buy it all. I'll simply charge however much all of this totals up to onto my card. Let's go to the front of your store to find out just how big of a bill I racked up."

Nodding his head, Max led Sam to the front of the store where the register was and he went behind the counter to a monitor so he could total up how much all the weapons Sam ordered would cost. Once he finished typing in the final item and specifications for it, he spun the monitor so Sam could see how big of a bill he had created.

Once Sam saw how much it would cost him he gasped. "Is that really how much everything totaled up to Max?"

Worried that Sam wouldn't be able to pay for the huge bill he had created Max asked. "What's wrong S? Can't afford all of it after all?"

"No it's not that. It's just… I thought it would be bigger."

Widening his eyes in shock of what Sam had just said regarding the price of everything he orders, Max asked. "You can seriously afford this S! You do realize that it all totals up to **nine hundred thousand lien**… right?"

"Yes Max I know what the price is. I can actually read perfectly fine through this mask of mine. I was merely surprised at how low the price was; I was actually expecting the price to be much much bigger than… well that. Regardless of the price though I WILL be buying all of the weapons."

As Sam began instinctively reaching for his pouch pocket that was on his chest armor he realized that he had left his chest armor at his room at his club. _'Oh shit, oh shit. I left my wallet in its pouch on my chest armor back at the club. Oh fuck, what am I goi-' _As he began frantically looking around his body to see if he had maybe grabbed his wallet before he left the club, he noticed that his left pant pocket was unusually heavy.

Reaching into his pocket to see what was causing the heavy feeling he saw that it was both his wallet and scroll. He also noticed that there was a note on his wallet. _'Dear Sam, by the time that you read this you will have realized that you left your wallet and scroll in their pouches on your chest armor. I saw this so I decided to grab them; I then carefully placed them into your left pant pocket before you left for downtown… your welcome. –Junior.'_ Sam felt incredibly lucky to have Junior watching out for his as well.

Once he opened his wallet he saw his card. The card itself was completely black except for a thin gray bar on the back that was used to slide through a card scanner. The only other writing on the card besides the numbers that were printed on it was two letters… S.S. The two letters were Sam's initials. Since Sam didn't want his full name to be printed on his card he told the person who created his card that he only wanted his initials on the card. He wanted it like that so that people couldn't find out his name from reading his card.

Handing over his card to Max he saw Max give a confused look at the card before shrugging his shoulders and sliding it through the card scanner. Once he scanned it he was going to ask Sam to sign on the monitor to finalize the purchase, but he saw that the card had also entered Sam's signature once the card had been scanned. Seeing his signature show up on the monitor Sam pressed the button 'accept', and the purchase was completed. Receiving his card back from Max he put it back into his wallet before putting his wallet back into his pocket.

"Alright S, I should have all the weapons you requested ready for you in a week from today. Do you want me to have them delivered to where your men work or do you want me to give you a call when they're ready for you?"

"Neither. I will have my men come to pick up their weapons a week from today. I will give each one of my men a white card with my signature on it. If a guy comes in to your store a week from now and shows you that card, then know that I have sent them to you. Most of my men will lookalike… except for the ten men that are getting sniper rifles. They will look completely different from the rest of the men I send to you. Now I believe that takes care of everything… I'll see you later Max." Upon finishing his last sentence Sam began walking out of Max's store with the sound of the bell above the door chiming as he opened the door.

"Phew, I'm glad I got that taken care of. Who knew that there would be such an amazing weapon store here in Vale City? Mehh I don't care anymore, what I need is a good relaxing book to read… but where in Vale City would there be a bookshop? Well… better get looking."

Sam began to walk down the streets of downtown in search of a bookstore to hopefully relax in and have a good book to read. Looking at his surrounding he noticed that most of the people that walked past him would keep their heads down as they got near him and they would move quickly once they got next to him. Sam couldn't blame them though, he knew that with the clothes he wore, his mask, and his height, he would worry most if not everyone that passed by him. While it did slightly annoy Sam that people did this when they got near him, he learned to not let it bother him so much. In some cases, people doing this actually helped him out.

When he goes to a store or a restaurant he is for the most part never disrespected and always treated kindly… mainly out of fear… but nonetheless treated kindly. There are even certain places that know that Sam is the owner of "Club D". Whenever Sam visited these places he is treated as if he was royalty because the owners know that if they mistreat Sam or anyone that's with him, they would soon be getting a visit from his men to be taught a "lesson" in respect.

After walking for a good twenty minutes from Max's store, Sam was outside of a bookstore called "Tukson's Book Trade". As he looked through the windows into the store he saw the familiar rabbit ears that belonged to none other than… Velvet Scarlatina. Deciding to sneak up and surprise Velvet, Sam slowly opened the door to the bookstore in an attempt to not make much noise, but a bell above the door that Sam didn't see chimed once the door opened far enough. _'Oh shit! Why does every single door that I open have a freakin' bell attached to it?'_ Looking over to where Velvet was, Sam noticed that she was still facing away from him and continuing to read the book in her hand. _'Hmm, that book she's reading must be really good if she doesn't even look to see who caused the bell to go off… oh well, that just works in my favor then.'_

Tiptoeing behind Velvet, Sam pushed the button on his mask to turn off his voice modifier so he could speak in his real voice. He then bent over to be at her height and he whispered into her left human ear. " Hello Velvet~"

Being taken by surprise by the very smooth voice that whispered her name in her ear, Velvet freaked out, dropped her book, turned to face however had said her name, and began to walk backwards away from whoever had whispered into her ear. "AH! Ple- S! What is wrong with you!? You scared me!"

Seeing Velvet's reaction caused Sam to laugh. "Aaaahahahaha! Oh man, I'm sorry Velvet. I just couldn't resist. After you didn't react to the bell chiming I just had to surprise you. Sorry if I scared you too badly."

Annoyed at Sam scaring her and slightly entranced by his very smooth voice, Velvet spoke. "Hmmm… fine. I'll forgive you this one time S. Although I have to ask you…" Velvet took a step closer to Sam. "Is that what you really sound like? I mean… without your mask on?"

Sam quickly remembered that he didn't turn the voice modifier back on after he surprised Velvet. "Oh damn, I just realized that! Well… to answer your both of your questions… yes. This is what I sound like when my voice modifier that makes me sound like a robot is off. The only reason why I'm actually still talking to you with my real voice is because it's just you and me here… although the second that someone else comes I will turn it back on."

Velvet was shocked at just how smooth Sam's REAL voice was. "Well… I certainly didn't expect you to sound like… well… that!" She noticed that Sam began to look somewhat saddened at hearing this. "N-not that it's a bad thing though! I've just never heard of someone with a voice so… smooth. Does this mean that you trust me to know more about me!?"

Sam picked up on Velvet's hope for becoming friends with him. "Hehe, I guess you're right Velvet. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be speaking to you in my real voice right now if I didn't trust you enough, but to answer your question in a more direct way… yes. I do trust you more, maybe sometime down the road I might trust you to know a whole lot more about me, but we'll just have to wait and see how things go."

Velvet cracked a light smile at hearing this. "Yeah… that sounds nice S… that sounds really nice. Oh I almost forgot to ask you this… how did you find me? Your not stalking me now are you?"

Slightly taken back at her suggesting. "NO OF COURSE NOT! I would never stalk you. That'd be really REALLY creepy. I spent the night at a place I know in the city and then decided to come look around downtown because it was such a nice day."

"Wait a minute, you spent the night in some place you knew in the city! Why didn't you go to your room at Beacon?"

Taking note that her book was still on the floor, Sam picked it up and responded in a slightly bothered tone. "Look I'd rather not talk about that here. Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

Velvet could hear it in Sam's voice that he seemed to be bothered by her question, so she spoke in calmer voice as to not upset Sam even more than he already was. "Oh, okay S. I know a nice little place we can go, but first I need to return that book to Tukson."

"Oh yeah! Here you go." Sam handed Velvet her book back and followed her to the front of the store where she rang the little bell on the counter.

From behind the door that was on the other side of the counter came a tall man. The man wore a short-sleeved beige shirt that had the zipper pulled down below his collarbone, and a white undershirt. He had cleanly cut hair, long sideburns, and muscular hairy arms.

Once Sam saw the man he quickly turned his voice modifier back on. "So you must be Tukson correct?"

"Yes, that's my name. And I'm guessing that you're a friend of Velvet here correct?"

Velvet handed the book to Tukson and quickly spoke up before Sam could say anything. "No no Tukson he's no-"

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder as he cut her off. "We aren't friends yet Tukson, but…" Sam looked down to Velvet before looking back up to Tukson. "We're getting there."

Tukson took the book from Velvet and tucked it under his arm. "Well that's… good… I guess? Is there an actual reason why you haven't become friends already?"

Sam took his hand off of Velvet's shoulder and placed it into his pant pocket, leaving his other hanging lazily at his side. "In my line of work Tukson it's very… hard, to trust people. My work has affected how I make friends so I haven't been the most social person. I am trying to fix that though, and I think I'll start by making friends with Velvet here. I'll see where things go from there."

"Well, that sounds like a pretty good plan to me. Do you read, robot voice?"

Sam placed his free hand on his mask as he began rubbing what would be his forehead. "Ugghhhh, I get why everyone calls me that but could you PLEASE ask for a name before you call me that. It get's really annoying after awhile."

"Alright then, what's your name?"

"You can call me S. That's what I have most people call me when I barely meet them. And to answer your question about whether I read… I do. Every once in a while I like to grab a nice book and read until I feel like stopping."

Tukson became slightly happier at finding this out about Sam. "Well if you ever need a book to read you can always come here. Where the catchphrase is 'Tukson's book trade home to every book under the sun."

Sam raised an eyebrow under his mask at hearing Tukson's motto. "Do you REALLY have every book under the sun here?"

Tukson became a bit sad once he heard Sam's question. "It's just catchphrase."

Sam picked up on Tukson becoming slightly sad. "You needn't worry so much about it Tukson. It's not like I'm going to make you keep your word or anything… however… I can't speak for everyone in this city on that point so be careful. I'll be sure to check out this store of yours some day though, I always love a good book, and judging by the rather large amount of books you have on display here… I don't think I'll have a problem looking for what I want."

Tukson became happier at hearing Sam not give him a hard time for his store's catchphrase. "Well if you ever need a book to read I'll be more than happy to help you look for something that'll please your tastes."

"Sounds like a plan Tukson. However, Velvet's going to take me to a nice little place to go talk right now. So I guess we'll see you later." Sam walked to the front of the store and held the door open for Velvet. "C'mon Velvet, let's go."

"Okay S. Goodbye Tukson." Velvet waved to Tukson before following Sam outside of the bookstore. "Alright S, the place isn't very far from here so we can just walk there."

Putting his other hand into his pocket, Sam replied. "Very well then Velvet. Lead the way."

Nodding her head to Sam before turning around, Velvet began walking towards the place where the two would talk as Sam walked next to her. As the two walked, most people would move around the two quickly and with their heads down because of Sam's height and all black clothing.

"Hmm, that's new."

"What's new Velvet?"

"Normally whenever I walk around downtown people will say something mean to me regarding me being a Faunus, but now that you're next to me people actually won't say anything."

"Well if I saw someone of my stature and clothing walking with a Faunus, I don't think I'd mess with him either. Not that I would even think to pick on a Faunus though! It's just that most people seem to only not be racist when they know that they could be harmed for being racist… I just wish that they'd stop being racist altogether, instead of only when they think a threat is present."

Velvet smiled at hearing Sam's words. "That's really nice S… I just wish that more people thought like how you do. If people thought more like you then we wouldn't be having problems like we do now with the White Fang."

As Sam took a glance towards Velvet, he got a better look at what she was currently wearing. Velvet wore a a light brown formfitting turtleneck sweater, a black frilly skirt with brown highlights, black stocking, brown flats with black lining, and a dark brown tote bag over her shoulder. The only thing Sam could think of when he saw what she was wearing, was that she looked beautiful.

"Maybe someday Velvet… maybe someday. Hey, are we almost at the place Velvet?"

"We're actually here already."

Sam looked up to see that they were at a small café. The café had a light cream color exterior, a wooden door with square glass tiles for an entrance, and a sign on next to the door that said "FAUNUS WELCOME!" The inside of the café had small wooden table with wooden chairs; the café also had a thin glass window next to the register that allowed the customers to see what kind of pastries they sold. The café sold things from small slices of assorted cakes of different flavors with all sorts of impressive designs on them to little glasses filled with chocolate moose that had small wafer of different colors that ranged from dark brown to a light pink. Above the counter was a board of all the types of desserts and drinks you could purchase and their prices.

The outside section had circular metal tables that had flowers cut into the tables and chairs, the tables had large umbrellas that were placed inside the middle of the tables to provide shade for the customers who decided to enjoy the outside rather than stay inside.

"Wow! This place seems very nice, and they're friendly to Faunus as well. Would you like to talk outside or inside Velvet?"

"Outside seems like a good choice, it's a nice day today."

"Outside it is then."

The two picked a table to sit at and sat down, shortly after they sat down, a woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, glasses, a white dress shirt that was tucked into her black dress pants, and a tan waist high apron, came to their table. "Hello Velvet and company, my name is Alice and I will be your server for your visit here today. What would you two like to order?"

"What do you normally have when you come here Velvet?"

"I normally have either a cup of Oolong tea or a slice of their chocolate cake. I sometimes order both, but I don't have enough lien to buy both right now."

"Very well." Sam said before looking to Alice. "Alice, bring a cup of Oolong tea and a slice of the type of chocolate cake Velvet orders to her. I'll just have a cup of Oolong tea… oh yeah! Could you put a straw in my tea so I could drink it with my mask on."

Velvet's eyes widened in shock of what Sam had ordered for her. "W-wait a minute, S y-you don't have to-"

"Okay one slice of chocolate cake and two cups of Oolong tea with a straw in one of the teas. You got it S," said Alice. Sam simply nodded his head in approval of the order before Alice left to get what he'd ordered for Velvet and himself.

"Wait Alice you don-"

"Relax Velvet, what's wrong?"

"It's not really that something's wrong, it's just… why did you order that for me?"

"You brought me to this nice little café to hear my what my problem is. The least I could do is treat you for doing this for me, so don't worry about it so much Velvet. If the price is what you're afraid of then don't worry. I've easily got enough lien to cover this little trip of ours."

Mulling over what Sam had said, Velvet replied. "Okay S, if you're sure that you can cover the bill for what you ordered for us then… thank you. It's not very often that people are nice to me because of me being a Faunus.

"Think nothing of it Velvet. This is just a thank you from me to you for doing this much for me. I've never met many friendly people here in Vale, and to meet someone as nice as you just… makes me glad that there are actually nice people here."

Velvet smiled at hearing what Sam had said about her. "Well S… thank you for the kind words." Velvet looked to her side to see Alice coming towards them with their order. "Looks like our order's coming."

Alice came to their table with the slice of chocolate cake ad cup of Oolong tea for Velvet, and the cup of Oolong tea with a straw in it for Sam, and she carried all of this on a silver platter. "Okay I've got a cup of Oolong tea and slice of chocolate cake for Velvet, and cup of Oolong tea with a straw for S. Does that sound right?" Sam nodded his head to let her know that the order was correct. "Perfect!" Alice then placed the cup of tea with a straw in front of Sam, and the other cup of tea and the slice of cake in front of Velvet. She then held the silver platter to her chest. "If you need anything during your stay here, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you very much for your services Alice. If we need anything I'll be sure to ask." With that being said, Alice went back inside to tend to the other customers.

"Well now that your order has been taken care of we can finally talk about what happened to you and why you spent the night in the city instead of your team's room."

Sam gave a loud sigh before taking a sip of his tea through the bottom of his mask from the straw he had. "Okay Velvet, do you really want to know why I spent the night in the city versus in my team's dorm?" Velvet simply nodded her head since she had a piece of cake in her mouth. "Well it all started yesterday. You already know how my teammates threw me out of our room the day we were assigned our room, so that already pissed me off. Later on in the day around dinnertime, I go to get some food from the dining hall and what do I see… Cardin Winchester bullying a fox Faunus, to make things worse, my teammates just sat there and watched it go on. They didn't even try to do anything to stop him. So… I did something. I took care of Cardin quite easily and saved the Faunus that was getting picked on. After that, I went to our room, grabbed my bag, and got ready to leave… until the rest of my teammates showed up." Sam took another sip of his tea. "They asked me why I was leaving, as if they already didn't know why. When I began chewing out my 'leader' another one of my teammates got into the argument and told me to calm down. Calm down? I had every right to be mad at them for what they did and didn't do, and she had the audacity to tell ME to calm down. After I finished chewing them all out I left for the city to stay at that place I knew." Sam finished the last of his tea. "I'm thinking about asking Headmaster Ozpin to have me either transferred to another team, or just have me run it solo. That… is what's wrong with me Velvet." Looking over to where Velvet sat, Sam saw that she had already finished her slice of cake and was currently taking a sip of her tea.

"Wow S! I had no idea that you had such a bad start with your teammates… I feel sorry that you had to go through all that. I don't get it, why were they so mean to you? From what I've seen, you're incredibly nice, helpful, caring, thoughtful, and…" Feeling herself begin to blush at how she described Sam, she cut herself short. "W-w-well you know what I mean."

Seeing that Velvet had cut herself short because of the blush that was developing on her face, Sam chuckled to himself. _'If only you knew of the things I've done in the past Velvet… if you knew… you probably wouldn't even be trying to be friends with me.'_ "Hehe I guess your right Velvet. The problem is that they didn't even try to get to know me. I know that I look pretty intimidating with my height and choice of clothing, but they shouldn't have based their actions on the fear they had. Actions like that lead to misunderstandings and hatred, and their actions have definitely lead to those two things… hey Velvet!" Velvet raised her head to look at Sam and gave him a confused look. "I just want to say… thank you… for everything. It's not very often that someone actually takes their own time to ever sit down and talk to me… so thank you for that."

Velvet smiled happily at the praise she received from Sam. "Your welcome S, hopefully we're getting closer to becoming friends."

"Don't worry Velvet, with kind things like this. We are definitely getting closer to becoming friends. Just give me a little more time to get to know how you are and we'll become friends for sure." Sam looked at Velvet and saw that she was smiling, and he began to smile too… before he saw four people coming towards them. (Phrase #1) _"Ach ja, die tollen was wollen Sie?"_

Velvet gave Sam a puzzled look, as she heard him speak in words she had never heard before. "Sam, is everything alright?"

"On your six, four females, coming closer."

Velvet quickly understood what Sam had said and turned around to see that there were four females coming closer to them. She then turned back around to see that Sam was looking right at her from his seat. "S who ar-"

"How did you know what 'on your six' meant? Most people look at me like I spoke in a completely different language whenever I say that."

"Oh, my dad likes to watch a lot of actions movies. I would hear that saying a lot, and after awhile of seeing what the people in the movie would do after being told that, I figured out what it meant… but that doesn't matter right now! Who are those four girls coming closer?"

"They are my-"

From behind Velvet, one of the girls saw Sam and shouted. "S!"

Sam dropped his head and face palmed his mask. "Teammates… you know… the ones we've been talking about? The one in red is Ruby, our leader, the one in white is Weiss, the one in black is Blake, and the one in yellow is Yang."

Once his teammates got to where Sam was, Weiss spoke first. "Do you have any idea how much time w-"

Ruby quickly cut Weiss off. "Weiss, let me handle it." Weiss simply looked at Ruby and decided to let her speak. "Look S, I know we all got off on the wrong foot and all, but we're sorry for what happened when we first met."

"Good! You should be sorry. You all agreed to throw me out of OUR room."

"S, please try to understand that we only did that because we didn't know anything about you. All we knew about you was that your name is S, you're really tall, and that you only wear black clothes."

"Uhh you forgot the part where I was nice enough to hold the door to our room open for the rest of you to enter. Even without me doing that to show I was nice, it sounds like you girls just base you actions off of your emotions. More importantly… fear. I somewhat trusted you girls when I first met you, but after the events of yesterday. You girls managed to break the trust I had in you all."

Sam's teammates realized that they weren't getting anywhere with him. "Look S, I get that you're really mad at us… for everything. We realized that we treated you really badly yesterday so we tried to find you to apologize, but all we found was an aircraft leaving Beacon. We guessed that you were on that aircraft… and it looks like you were. We are all sorry for how we treated you. I'm especially sorry for not sticking up for you when nobody else would. I should have stuck up for you, being that I'm the leader and all… so… can you forgive us all," said Ruby apologetically with her hand outstretched for Sam to shake.

Sam looked at Ruby, then her outstretched hand, then back to Ruby. "Why should I even fu-"

Velvet shocked Sam by cutting him off midsentence. "S, I think you should give them a chance. I know that they've been really horrible teammates to you and all, but you should at least give them a chance to redeem themselves."

Sam looked at Velvet and then to his teammates before giving a big sigh. "Alright Velvet alright… I'll… give them a chance to redeem themselves." Ruby began bouncing up and down in glee at hearing Sam give them a chance to redeem themselves. "You girls will have to show me why I should even trust you again. If any of you ever demand for me to give you information about me before I trust you again, you can kiss my forgiveness away. I will decide when I trust you girls again, but Weiss…" Weiss raised an eyebrow at hearing her name called and worried that he would give her a hard time. "You won't have to work as hard to regain my trust as Ruby and Blake will." Weiss gave a feint smile at hearing that she wouldn't have to work as hard to regain Sam's trust as everyone else. "Yang on the other hand will have to work twice as hard as Ruby and Blake will." Yang was about to speak but Sam cut her off before she could even make a sound. "I have my reasons for doing this Yang, and don't forget that it's your girls fault for me not trusting you."

Sam looked over to Velvet to see that she was smiling at the fact that Sam was allowing his teammates to redeem themselves from what they'd done to him. "You girls are really lucky that I was having a good time with Velvet here or else I would not be giving you four a chance to redeem yourselves until AT LEAST mid school year… so I'd be really thankful to Velvet here if I were you girls."

The RWBY members of team RWBYS began to say their thank you's to Velvet one after the other a few seconds after Sam finished speaking. Velvet tried to stop the girls from saying their thank you's, but Sam motioned with his hand for her to allow them. After Yang, being the last person, gave her thank you to Velvet, Velvet spoke to the girls. "While I do appreciate the thank you's girls, you really didn't have to. Once you girls make up with S here, you'll all find out that he's a really nice guy."

'_Wait a second… did Velvet just say what I think she said?'_ Sam thought to himself, unsure if he had heard Velvet correctly.

"Guy?" All of the female members of team RWBYS said in unison.

(Phrase #2) _'Scheiße, sie hat!'_ "VELVET!" Sam yelled.

Velvet quickly covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm soo sorry S I didn't mean too tell them," Velvet said apologetically.

"Wait, so you're a guy S," Yang asked.

Sam sank into his chair and covered the eyeholes of his mask with his hand. "Ughhhh, yes. I'm a guy girls. So far the only person I've trusted at Beacon to know that about me is Velvet here… but now you four know as well. So yes, under all this." Sam moved his hands over his chest. "Is a guy."

"How could you trust some girl that isn't even on your team over your ENTIRE TEAM to know something about you?!" Yang asked, furious at the fact that Velvet knew more about Sam then anybody on his team.

"First off!" Sam quickly rose from his seat and slammed both of his hands on the table in front of him. "SHE has a name. Her name is Velvet Scarlatina. Second, Velvet here didn't come up with the idea to throw me out of our team room. You all came up with that idea on your own… remember that. Velvet here has been more of friend to me than ALL OF YOU GIRLS COMBINED. Don't get mad at her for your inability to be friendly to your teammate." Looking to his side he saw that Alice had come out to see what was going on outside. "Is something wrong Alice?"

"There isn't anything wrong, it's just that I heard some yelling come from out here and I wanted to make sure everything was alright… is everything alright?" Alice said, in a slightly worried tone.

Calming himself down and sitting back in his chair, Sam replied. "NO Alice, there isn't anything wrong here. I believe I've taken care of the problem already. Do you want anything else Velvet?" Sam politely asked.

"N-no S, I'm alright," Velvet calmly said.

"Very well then. You can just bring me the bill Alice, I believe we are done here."

"You got it S," Alice said before going into the café.

Sam looked to his teammates. "You girls can start showing me why I should trust you tomorrow. I'd rather not have you girls try to make up with me right now, as that would ruin the last bit of the good mood I'm currently in." The girls of team RWBYS all exchanged looks at each other before Ruby spoke up.

"Okay S, we understand. We'll wait until tomorrow, but can you please come back to the team room?"

"Why? So you can all throw me out again? I will stay in the same place I slept last night until I forgive you girls. If you don't like that well tough luck, I decide when I trust you girls, and right now I still don't trust you girls. Don't push your luck girls." Sam looked over to Velvet and noticed that she was rather quiet. "Hey Velvet, is everything alright? You've been pretty quiet for most of this conversation."

Velvet shook her head. "I'm alright S. I just don't want to get involved in matters that don't concern me is all."

"Oh… okay." Sam heard the door of the café open and looked to see that Alice had returned with the bill.

"Okay S here's the b-"

Sam quickly drew his black card from his wallet and gave it to Alice. "Just take my card and run it through the scanner, I don't care about how big the bill is."

Shocked at how Sam didn't care for how big the bill was, Alice decided to simply run the black card she was given through the card scanner she had brought out. She was about to ask Sam to give his signature, but she saw that it had already been filled in immediately after sliding his card through the scanner. "S, is this your signature?" Sam simply nodded to her and pressed the accept button on the scanner. Alice then handed Sam his black card and returned back inside with the plate and cups, but stopped and looked back at Sam once she had opened the door to the café. _'What a strange person,'_ she thought before re-entering the café.

Putting back his black card into his wallet, Sam stood up from his chair and offered his hand to help Velvet up. Velvet accepted his offer and took his hand. "Thank you S."

"Think nothing of it Velvet." As Sam looked to the skies he noticed that it was going to be getting dark soon, so he came up with an idea for his teammates to show that they want Sam to forgive them. "Hey girls. Even though I don't want you to start showing me why I should trust you until tomorrow. I've come up with an idea for you girls to show me you're capable of earning my trust again. I want you four girls to make sure that Velvet here gets back to Beacon safely. If you girls can do that… it would show me that you girls really do want to regain my trust. So… what do you girls say?"

Ruby quickly moved over to Velvet's side and shook her head in agreement with what Sam had said. "We'll make sure she gets back safe and sound S, right girls?" Ruby said enthusiastically. The rest of the female members of team RWBYS walked over to where Velvet was and nodded their heads at Sam.

"Now that's what I like to see, good to at least know that you girls care about regaining my trust, and to show you girls that I am completely rude… I bid you all a goodnight," Sam said as he bowed in front of the girls.

"Goodnight S!" Ruby said as she and the rest of the girls on team RWBYS walked Velvet to where they would be picked up by the airship to Beacon.

Velvet turned her head to look at Sam as she walked with the rest of his team and waved bye to Sam. Sam saw her wave and waved back, as she was being walked to where the airship would pick them up. "Well… now that that's been taken care of I should start heading back to my club. Hopefully Junior has placed the blueprints to his batzooka on my desk."

* * *

><p>Arriving back at his club, Sam noticed that the windows that used to be broken were now replaced with new ones. As he opened up the doors to his club he saw two things. One, every part of his club that had been broken when he had left was now completely repaired as if nothing had ever happened. Two, Junior was by the bar talking to someone in a construction man's outfit. Walking over to the two men, Sam heard then stop talking once he got to them. "Junior, who's this man?" Sam asked.<p>

"Ah S, good timing. This man right here is that man who had the entire club fixed after our little… incident."

"The name's Jerry… I'm guessin' you're the owner of this fine establishment right?"

"Yes Jerry I am the owner of this establishment, and I must say… I am EXTREMELY impressed with how fast you've managed to get my club fixed in such little time."

"Yeah well when someone says that they need a place fixed immediately and that we can name the price for the job… let's just say that hearing that will get most people wanting to get on the job as fast as you can. Is there anything else you want us to do for ya, or is that all?"

"Actually there is one thing I want you to do."

"Well what is it?"

"I want you to put a good quality plaque on the front on the club that says 'FAUNUS WELCOME HERE'. Can you do that for me Jerry?"

"Yeah sure it shouldn't take very much time to do that. There are only two things though. We won't be able to get that plaque up today, we'll get it up first thing tomorrow morning… is that okay with you?"

"Yes Jerry I'm okay with that… what's the other thing?"

"Oh, the other thing is that I'll need you to pick out the style for the plaque."

"Uhhh Junior!" Junior gave a serious look to Sam. "You can pick out the style for the plaque, I've got to go take care of your batzooka for you."

"Understood S… and thanks for taking care of my batzooka for me," Junior stated thankfully.

"No problem Junior. Well then… I've got to go take care of that little problem soooo good luck you two." Sam began walking towards the door to his office. "Oh! AND GOOD JOB ON THE REPAIR WORK JERRY," Sam yelled as he opened the door to get to his office.

Once Sam entered his office he saw a roll of paper on his desk that he knew was the blueprints for Junior's batzooka. Unrolling the blueprints to see what they looked like, Sam saw how intricate the design for the weapon was, and that it was also color coordinated to show which part were colored what color. _'Hmmm this would be a pretty tough weapon to create… if it was being made by a human. I'm sure that Farrier could build this is no time.'_ Rolling the blueprints back up, Sam looked out from his office window and saw that Junior and Jerry were still talking at the bar. _'Rrrr, I guess I'll have to go to Hell the old fashion way._'

Sam placed the blueprints on his table while he created a fireball in his left hand. Once he created the fireball, he began compressing it with both hands so that the fire would be as thin as the fire that comes out of a blowtorch. Once he had the fire how he wanted it, he began making a sigil on the floor with a star in the center, grabbed the blueprints of his desk, returned the fire in his hand to its original fireball form, and pressed his hand against the center of the star. After a few seconds the sigil began glowing blue and blue fire started to cover the entire sigil. Once the sigil was completely covered in the blue fire, Sam fell through the floor, and began falling down to Hell. Once Sam had fallen completely through the sigil, it disappeared immediately after.

'_Well, at least I found a good reason to return home for a bit… I wonder how… __**he's. **__Doing,'_ Sam thought as he fell down to Hell.'

* * *

><p>OKAY well this chapter is finally out<p>

I'm really sorry for this one coming out so damn late.

I'll try to get them out hopefully faster than this

-PHRASE TRANSLATION-

Phrase #1: Oh great, what do they want?

Phrase #2: Shit, she did!

Anyways

Singe out-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Wow, it's been a little over two month since any new chapters came out… sorry about that. This chapter has been THEE toughest chapter for me to get done out of all the chapters I've done. A lot of things have happened in those two month, some good, some… not so good. I know that you all probably know what happened to Monty so I won't go into that so much. All I'll say is that the guy was way to young to pass away and that without him making RWBY, I probably would have never found out about Fanfiction. Anyways… without further ado… here's the latest chapter.**

BREAK

As Sam fell down the portal to Hell all he saw was the familiar blue fire that surrounded his body in the shape of a ball. Once he landed on the ground the ball of blue fire that surrounded him burst, as wisps of the ball slowly began to disappear.

Opening his eyes to see the familiar ground of his home world Sam smiled. "Damn it's good to be back… I just wish that I could stay longer," Sam happily said as he got up from the kneeling position he landed in.

Standing up and looking around he noticed that he had landed at the front gate to his father's kingdom. Turning around, Sam saw the road that led from the kingdom to wilderness. Beyond the wilderness lived farmers who would grow crops and other people who preferred to live outside the walls of the kingdom. _'Man I really wish I could spend some more time here… but alas, I cannot,'_ Sam thought as he looked into the wilderness as if he could see past it all. However, as he turned back around to look at his father's kingdom he was quickly greeted to the sight of a rifle barrel being aimed at him. Following the barrel to the person pointing it, Sam saw that it was coming from one of the two soldiers that were guarding the gate. The soldier who was pointing the gun at Sam began shouting at him. "FREEZE! Sh-show us your hands o-or else we'll shoot!"

BREAK

**A few minutes before Sam began falling down to Hell**

BREAK

"So today's really your first day serving in Hell's Royal Army huh?" Asked Eskil Krüger, a Specialist in Hell's Royal Army, as he stood straight and proper with his rifle in his hand, ready if anything bad were to happen.

"Y-yeah that's right, it's my first day," Answered Bako Vogel, a Private in Hell's Royal Army. "Specialist Krüger…" Krüger turned his head to look at Vogel. "I… I want you to know that even though it's my first day serving in Hell's Royal Army… I'll do everything I can to be the best soldier I can be," Vogel stated proudly, gripping the rifle in his hands tightly.

Krüger chuckled a bit at hearing Vogel's statement. "Don't worry about it so much Private. As long as you remember your training you'll be fine okay," Krüger said reassuringly. Looking to the skies Krüger saw a familiar ball of blue fire that was the sign of someone arriving in Hell. "Private Vogel look alive! Somebody just entered Hell," Krüger warned as he gripped his rifle tightly; ready to raise the sights onto whoever was inside the ball of blue fire. Vogel however, was already aiming nervously at the ball before he even knew who was inside the ball.

BREAK

**Back to the present**

BREAK

Even after hearing Private Vogel yell at him to show his hands to them, Sam simply crossed his arms over his chest slowly as to not crumple the blueprints to Junior's batzooka. He did this as he boldly stared down the barrel of the rifle that was currently aimed at his face. As he was about to speak he saw Specialist Krüger gape his mouth open in disbelieve of what he had just seen Private Vogel do to Sam. "PRIVATE VOGEL ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Specialist Krüger yelled. Private Vogel lowered his rifle and turned his head and looked at Specialist Krüger in confusion before he saw Krüger kneel and look down at the ground. "SIR! I am extremely sorry for the actions of Private Vogel. Please understand that it is his first day serving in the HRA. SIR!"

Private Vogel looked at Specialist Krüger, shocked at the fact that he was kneeling and apologizing to this person he had no knowledge of. "Specialist Krüger why are you apologizing to this person on my behalf?"

"Private, do you _seriously _not know who you just aimed your rifle at?" Krüger angrily asked Vogel, while still keeping his eyes on the ground below him.

'_Why is Specialist Krüger acting like this in front of this guy? Just who is this guy?'_ Vogel thought as he turned his head to look at the person before him. Looking at the person that had bravely stared down the barrel of his rifle without flinching, Vogel didn't see any distinct marks about him that would make him someone to remember… until he saw his mask. "Wait a minute… that mask your wearing looks very… familiar. I've seen you somewhere before… where have I seen you?" Vogel looked at the Sam for a few second as he scratched his chin while trying to remember where he had seen him. After a few more seconds of looking at Sam… Vogel put two and two together in his head and quickly remembered where he had seen Sam. "Wait a minute… Specialist Krüger. I-is he… wh-who I think he is?" Vogel asked nervously as he turned to look at the still kneeling Krüger.

"Yes Private, he is EXCATLY who you think he is. The mask he's wearing should have given that away," answered Krüger.

Private Vogel slowly turning his head in fear to face Sam. "A-a-are you r-really who I think y-you are?" Vogel asked with his voice laced with fear.

"Yes… Private. I am EXACTLY who you think I am," Sam stated.

'_What have I done!'_ Private Vogel began to shake in fear as he realized what he had done to Sam when he first met him. He dropped his rifle and then immediately dropped down on one knee as he kept his face aimed the ground while keeping his eyes closed. "SIR! I AM DEEPLY AND SINCERELY SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS AGAINST YOU. I COULDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU WITHOUT YOUR-"

"Combat gear?" Sam said, finishing Vogel's sentence.

"Y-YES SIR! P-PLEASE DON'T HAVE ME SENT TO A WORK CAMP, IT'S MY FIRST DAY SERVING IN THE HRA. I… I DIDN'T KNOW."

"I didn't know…?" Sam asked as he motioned with his hand for Vogel to finish his sentence.

"I DIDN'T KNOW. SIR!"

"Ok Private, first off, you can stop with the yelling, it's starting to give me a headache. Second off, I'm not going to be sending you to a work camp," upon hearing this Vogel nervously tilted his head up to look at Sam and opened his eyes.

"R-really sir?" Vogel nervously asked.

"Yes Private really. And thirdly…" Sam reached his hand out to Vogel. "get up off the ground Private."

Private Vogel looked at Sam's hand, then at his face, and then back to his hand before he nervously took it and picked himself off of the ground. "A-are you serious sir? Are y-you really not going to have me sent to a work camp?" Vogel wondered as he gave Sam an unsure look.

Sam saw that Vogel's rifle was still on the ground so he knelt down and picked it up. "Your rifle Private?" Sam knowingly asked as he held the rifle out for Vogel to grab. After a few second of looking at the rifle in Sam's hand Vogel grabbed the rifle and muttered out a quick 'thank you' to Sam for picking up his rifle. "I'll say it again Private. I. Won't. Be. Sending. You. To. A. Work camp." Sam stated while pocking Vogel in the chest every time he paused. "You said it was your first day serving in the HRA right?" Vogel nodded his head. "Well… since it's your first day… I guess I can excuse this little incident of yours. As long as you promise me that it will NE-VER happen. Again… can you promise me that Private?"

"Y-yes sir! I promise you that it will never happen again! If there's anything I can do to show you that I'm sorry for what I've done then please don't hesitate to let me know," Vogel stated as he bowed his head to Sam.

'_Hmmm, what could I have Private Vogel do for me? I guess I could have his go get the portal to Remnant started so I can get back sooner… even though there'll still be that twelve hour time shift.'_ Sam thought as he looked at Vogel, who was still had his head bowed down. "Very well Private Vogel, if you want to make it up to me then I actually have something you can do for me… that is… if you're up for it?"

Vogel immediately raised his head up and looked at Sam with determination gleaming in his eyes. "Yes sir! Whatever you need me to do I'll do it. Anything to show you that I'm sorry for what I did I'll do, you can count on me sir," Vogel stated proudly with his rifle held tightly in his hands.

"Good. What I need you to do isn't anything particularly difficult actually, but it is something I need done immediately. Since I do not have much time to spare I'll just get straight to the point and spare you most of the details. What I need you to do is to go to my father's castle and tell the court mages to get the portal to Remnant up and ready to go immediately. They will know what you are talking about, and if any of them give you trouble… tell them that it was a direct order from me," Sam said with a somewhat cocky grin under his mask. Looking past Vogel, Sam saw that Krüger was still kneeling with his head tilted down. "Krüger why are you still kneeling?" Sam asked, slightly annoyed.

"My apologies sir," Krüger said as he stood up and brushed the dirt that was on his uniform off. After he brushed all the dirt off of himself he picked his rifle off of the ground and held onto it tightly.

"Oh don't be like that Krüger, after all the shit we've been through, are you really going to try and pull that shit with me?" Sam asked with his head slightly tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised.

"Hehe sorry about that sir, force of habit," Krüger said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's been some time since I've last seen you."

"Yeah, it has been some time. The last time I remember seeing you was when you were a Private like Vogel here," Sam said as he gestured to Vogel. "How's the missus doing?"

"Oh she's doing good. Still worried about me serving in the HRA though… but she supports my decision nonetheless," Krüger said with a smile forming on his face.

"Well tell her I said hi when you get the chance okay," Sam asked as he got into a more relaxed stance.

"Will do sir, will do."

"Good, now if you soldiers would be so kind as to raise the gates," Sam requested as he looked past the gates to his fathers kingdom. "I have some business to attend to."

"Right away sir!" Both of the soldiers exclaimed as they went to have the gate to his father's kingdom raised.

As Sam walked towards the gate he saw Krüger and Vogel stand at both sides of the gate with their rifles held in their hands tightly. Seeing that the gate was rising at a steady rate Sam continued to walk at his regular pace without stopping to wait for the gate to raise high enough for him to clear his head. Walking through the gate Sam felt one of the spikes that were on the bottom of the gate barely nick the top of his mask, letting him know that the gate gad barely raised enough for him to pass through without walking right into the gate. After he walked pass the gate for a few seconds, Sam stopped momentarily and turned his head to the side just enough so that he could get a glimpse at Vogel. "Don't forget about that little assignment I tasked you with Private Vogel," Sam started walking into his father's kingdom. "You better not disappoint me," Sam said as he pointed his left index finger back at Vogel, creeping him out as Sam had just randomly pointed his finger behind himself and just so happened to point it at Vogel.

After Vogel saw that Sam had gone far enough so that he wouldn't hear him he turned to look at Krüger. "Specialist?"

"What's wrong Private?" Krüger asked as he looked down the iron sights of his rifle, making sure that there wasn't any form of debris getting in the way of the sights. Once he was sure that the sights were clean he turned his attention to Vogel.

"Do… do you think I messed up on making a first impression on him?" Vogel asked nervously as he fidgeted with the rifle he held.

Krüger scratched his chin as he held onto his rifle in one hand, gripping it in the middle to make sure that it wouldn't tilt forwards or backwards. "Well… yes and no. First off you didn't 'mess up on your first impression'; it's more along the lines that you REALLY fucked up on your first impression. I mean you damn near shoved the barrel of your rifle in his face! I'm actually surprised that he didn't just disarm you and then have you fed to Cerberus, so on the bright side, at least THAT didn't happen. That's the yes part of your question."

Once Vogel heard what could have happened to him he began to shake in fear at the thought of being fed to the hellhound known as Cerberus. "Y-you said 'yes and no'. Can you tell me what the 'no' part was?"

Krüger went back to holding his rifle in both hands instead of just by one hand. "Well… I'm not sure if you remembered this or if you just panicked and copied how I addressed him, but you called him sir. If you called him by his rank he probably would have gotten pissed of at you for calling him by his rank when he wasn't in his combat gear. He REALLY hates it when people call him by his rank when he's not wearing his combat gear, that's why I called him sir and not by his rank. However…" Krüger looked at Vogel from top to bottom and then back to the top. "judging by how scared shitless you looked when you realized who he was and by how you look right now. I'm pretty sure you just called him sir by accident, so you just got lucky."

Vogel took a step back once he realized that he had just dodged the metaphorically massive bullet that Sam is. "…wow! I…I really lucked out didn't I."

"Yes you did Private, I'm pretty sure that you could be considered on of the luckiest people in Hell right now. To do what you did to him without being immediately fed to Cerberus… I'm shocked to say the least," Krüger said with a shocked look on his face. "I'm pretty sure that if anybody else pulled something like what you did, and didn't have the same excuse. They would definitely be getting fed to Cerberus."

"Specialist you can't be se-" Krüger gave Vogel a dead serious look that let him know that he wasn't kidding about the punishment. "Y-you aren't kidding. Isn't that a bit harsh for a punishment!?" Vogel exclaimed.

"Private, you should know that we have an extremely low tolerance for criminal behavior here in Hell. Most of the people who live here know this, and as such, know to be respectful and not cause chaos. Unless they feel like being sent to one of the two work camps we have for an amount of time decided by the king. Also, don't give me this 'Isn't that a bit harsh for punishment' bullshit. Have you already forgotten who you almost shot?" Vogel opened his mouth to answer Krüger's question but then closed his mouth without making a sound. "That's what I thought. You have to remember that there are EXTREMELY severe punishments for when people do stuff like you just did against him," Krüger said with a serious tone. Noticing that Vogel had a sad look on his face Krüger felt as if he had made his point clear to Vogel so he returned to his original stance by the gate before Sam fell down to Hell.

"Specialist?" Vogel said confused tone.

"What is it now Private?," Krüger asked in an annoyed tone, not breaking his line of sight to look at Vogel.

"I… I remember hearing the other recruits call him something when I was in boot camp and… well I was completely convinced that it was just a rumor… but after meeting him first hand I… I'm starting to think that what they said is true, b-but you know that it's a lie right? There's no way that it could possibly be true ri-"

"It is true Private," Krüger said, cutting Vogel off before he could finish his sentence.

Upon hearing that Vogel's eyes went wide as saucers and he took a step back in fear. "W-w-what! Y-you're kidding right? You're just playing around with me right… right!? There's no way that that rumor's true," Vogel said, his voice laced with denial as he looked at Krüger.

Krüger rubbed his hand across his face in an annoyed way. "Why would I lie to you Private?" Krüger said as he turned his face to look a Vogel who still couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What could I possibly gain from lying to you? As a matter of fact, if there was an _actual_ rumor regarding him, I would have it immediately put to rest. I, along with the rest of the veterans of the war, will not allow anyone to badmouth him after what. He's. Done for us!" Krüger realized that he had lost his calm composure and began to yell towards the end. He shook his head and regained his calm composure as he returned to his original stance by the gate, trying to forget the fact that he had lost his cool for a moment.

After hearing Krüger's outburst Vogel was shocked to hear that Krüger had actually lost his cool. Vogel had always know Krüger to be the one person who was calm and collective with his emotions and to never let them get the better of him. "Specialist," Vogel said hesitantly. "H-how do you know that it's true?"

Krüger relaxed his shoulders and rubbed his face tiredly. "The way how I know that that supposed rumor is real…. is because I, along with a few other veteran, was there when it happened. I saw it with my own two eyes… _that's_ how I know that that it's true." Krüger looked to his side to see Vogel with a surprised look on his face, and chuckled at the sight of his face. "Private…" Vogel snapped out of the little trance he was in. "weren't you tasked to do something a few minutes ago?" Krüger asked, raising his eyebrow.

After a few second of trying to think about what Krüger was referring to Vogel remembered that Sam had assigned his to go alert the court mages to begin creating the portal to Remnant. Before he could ask Krüger if it would be ok to leave him by the gate by himself Krüger raised and lowered his hand lazily, letting Vogel know that it was ok for him to go. Muttering out a quick 'thank you' to Krüger, Vogel began running towards the large castle that built towards the back inside the kingdom walls. _'Please don't be done with that business you needed to attend to sir… please,'_ Vogel thought as he ran as fast as he could towards the castle.

BREAK

**To Sam**

BREAK

As Sam walked down the familiar streets of his father's kingdom memories of the times he was there began to resurface. Some good, some… best left forgotten. Once those memories started to enter his head he shook his head to get those memories off his mind. Looking around he saw multiple houses that housed the denizens of Hell who preferred to live within the kingdom on both his left and right side. Walking down the street he was currently on he noticed that most of the kids that were out playing in the street were beginning to get called inside their homes by their parents to get ready for bed. The parents would wave to Sam when they saw him and he would wave back to them as well to be polite.

If there was one thing that he couldn't figure out about taking portals between Remnant and Hell, it was the time shift. Whenever he went from Hell to Remnant, there would be a twelve-hour time shift that would push him twelve hours ahead of whatever the time was in Hell before he left. However, when he went from Remnant to Hell, there was no time shift. Whatever the time was is Remnant; it would be the same in Hell when he got there. This is what frustrated Sam the most about going between worlds. Whenever he wanted to go to Remnant he would always have to give the time shift into consideration when he left. However, when coming back to his home world from Remnant he could do it whenever he wanted to, and not have to worry about a time shift messing with what time it was in his home world.

As he looked around and took in the view of all the houses he had not seen in a while Sam started to slow down the speed at which he walked. Taking his time with seeing all the familiar houses and faces of the people who inhabited them brought a smile to Sam's face, but none of the people who saw Sam could see that he was smiling because of his mask that they thought he never took off.

Raising his hands to put them behind his neck caused Sam to remember what he had came to Hell for in the first place. Once he saw the blueprints to Junior's batzooka in his hand he quickly remembered that he was in Hell to get a new one made for him. Sam started to jog quickly as he made his towards his favorite blacksmith in all of Hell, Farrier. _'Please still be awake Farrier, I do not have a lot of time to spare.'_ Looking to the sky Sam saw that sun was getting close to setting, this caused Sam to begin using Dash Rune after Dash Rune to make his way to Farrier before he closed up his shop.

Once the familiar sign 'Farrier's Arms' came into sight, Sam used both of his hands to summon Dash Runes to quickly get over to the shop. Stopping in front of Farrier's shop Sam quickly walked up to the door and knocked three times, hoping that Farrier had not closed his shop already and gone to bed. After waiting for a few seconds Sam heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Once the footsteps came to a stop on the other side of the door, the door opened to reveal a lightly tanned man who barely reached up to Sam's shoulder. The man wore a blacksmith's apron with various tools clipped to the side. He was bald with a black, monopoly man style mustache. When he opened the door he couldn't see who was knocking because he was wiping soot that he had gotten from the forge off of his face. "Look buddy, I'm going to be closing up soon so whatever it is that you want you'll have to wait unti-" Farrier finished wiping his face and his eyes opened wide in shock once he saw who had knocked at his door. "PRINCE SAM!"

Sam chuckled at the shocked look on Farrier's face and shrugged his shoulders. "The one and only."

"My apologies prince, I didn't know it was you," Farrier began to nervously rub his back as he tried to think of what to say next. "Uhhh p-please come in," Farrier said as he opened the door and gestured for Sam to enter.

Sam nodded his head in appreciation and entered Farrier's shop. "Thank you very much Farrier."

Once Sam had entered his shop Farrier closed the door behind him and led Sam to the counter within his shop, which they both leaned against with their elbows at the same time. "So Prince, what can I do you for? You need that mask of yours fixed again? I would suggest fixing you chest armor, but I see that you aren't wearing it right now. So tell me, what do you need?" Farrier asked, ready to make whatever Sam came into his shop for. Sam just handed him over the blueprints to Junior's batzooka. After looking over the blueprints Farrier looked up form the blueprints and looked at Sam with a grin on his face. "So you want me to make you another weapon? I would have thought that after your last weapon request you wouldn't be requesting anymore weapons," Farrier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, actually Farrier that weapon isn't for me," Farrier tilted his head in confusion. "That weapon is for my second in command at the… 'business' I have on Remnant," Sam stated proudly.

"Ohhhhh so that's who this is for! For a second I thought you were going to be getting yet again ANOTHER weapon. Seriously Prince, you have enough weapons to arm a small squad, for a second I thought you wanted yet another weapon to add to your arsenal. But putting all of that aside, you want me to make this weapon for your second in command at your 'business' right?" Farrier asked as his eyes went back to looking over the blueprints.

"Yup that's right Farrier, my second in command's used to have a weapon just like the one you're looking at, but his was broken during a fight he had a couple of days ago. I want you to make me that…" Sam pointed to the blueprints Farrier was looking at. "exact weapon, and make it to the exact same standards you made my mask, chest armor, and weapons with. Can you do that for me?"

"Hmmm, let me think for a second." Farrier said as he scratched his chin while looking over every detail of the batzooka. "Alright Sam, I should be able to have this 'batzooka' as you call it, done within… fifteen minutes. How does that sound?"

Upon hearing Farrier's estimate on when Junior's batzooka would be finished Sam immediately lost the balance he had from leaning his elbows against the counter causing his elbows to slip from where they were on the counter and Sam hit his back against the counter. "OWWW!" Sam began the area on his back that had hit the counter. "Wait a minute Farrier, are you telling me that you are going to make this weapon in just FIFTEEN minutes?!" Sam asked, unsure if he had heard Farrier's estimate right or not.

"Mmmm, more or less around fifteen minutes, but besides that… yeah." Farrier said as he rolled up the blueprints and took them behind the counter and walked near the door that led to his forge. "Why?" Farrier asked as he gave Sam a confused look.

Taken back by what Farrier had said, Sam's jaw dropped. "Wha- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? How are you able to make that weapon in just fifteen minutes? You do realize that the weapon can change from a bat to a rocket launcher right?" Farrier nodded 'yes' at Sam. "Then how the fuck are you able to make this weapon so damn quickly!?"

Farrier laughed a bit at how Sam was completely shocked at him being able to make Junior's weapon in around fifteen minutes. "Oh man, my apologies Prince, but the look on you face was priceless. Oh man that was funny!" Farrier cleared his throat. "But in all seriousness Prince the reason why I'll able to make this weapon in around fifteen minutes is because I've hired five new apprentices. Don't you remember that the last weapons you ordered from me were made rather… quickly compared to the other weapons you've ordered from me?" Farrier asked, confused by Sam's question.

As Sam thought about what Farrier had told him he realized that the last time he ordered weapons from him, the weapons were completely finished much faster than the orders he had made with him in the past. "Now that you mention it… the last few orders I made with you _were_ finished rather quickly. So can you seriously have the weapon made in around fifteen minutes?" Sam asked, hoping to be able to place the order for Junior's batzooka and have it finished soon after so he woudn't have to come back to Hell to pick up the finished weapon.

Dropping his head down in frustration Farrier began to rub his face in order to calm himself before he spoke to Sam. "Like I said before Prince. The weapon _will_ be done in around fifteen minutes. Why are you so intent on making sure that it be done in that timeframe?"

Once Sam heard that his eyes widened and a grin began to form on his face under his mask, as he was extremely happy at being able to wait in Hell for a few extra minutes for Junior's weapon to be remade, and not have to come back another day to pick it up. "THAT"S WONDERFUL FARRIER! If you're able to finish up that weapon so quickly then I'll be able to just wait here in Hell and go back to Remnant with the weapon and not have to come back to pick up the weapon some other day."

Hearing the happiness in Sam's voice caused a small smirk on Farrier's face. "Well since you'll be staying here in Hell for awhile should I deliver it somewhere for you?"

"Yeah, have it delivered to my father's castle ok. That's where I'll be at before I head back to Remnant. Oh man thank you so much Farrier, this is exactly why my father chooses you and only you to make the weapons and armor for the royal family and its friends. Although, it will be you and a few other people making the weapon… but I trust you enough to make sure the weapon meets the correct standards or else it gets remade until it meets the correct standards," Sam said as he walked towards the door to leave Farrier's shop.

"Hah! You know that I would never let a weapon leave this shop unless I approve of it to. Anyways, I'll be sure to deliver the weapon and it's blueprints to the king's castle once it's done okay? Although the delivery might add five minutes, so just remember that it might take a few more minutes once it's made to get it delivered," Farrier asked with one foot already inside the room to his forge.

With his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave for his father's castle, Sam turned his head to look at Farrier before he left his shop. "I actually forgot about having the blueprints delivered with the weapon itself so thanks for reminding me about that. Also, the five extra additional minutes won't be a problem for me, so don't worry so much about that. All I want right now is for that weapon to be finished and ready to come back with me to Remnant when I go… along with the weapons blueprints too of course. Thanks for doing this for me Farrier, and on such short notice too," Farrier simply nodded his head and went into his the forge to have the creation of Junior's batzooka started. As Farrier went into the forge, Sam exited his shop and felt a huge pain of having to come back to hell to retrieve Junior's batzooka fall off of his shoulder.

Tilting his head to his right Sam saw his father's big castle and decided to start walking over to make sure that Vogel had told the court mages to have the portal to Remnant up and ready to go. _'Vogel you had better gotten to my father's castle and instructed the court mages to have the portal to Remnant ready to go by the time I get there or else you are going to be in A LOT of trouble."_

BREAK

Walking up to the large double doors of his father's castle Sam saw the two guards who guarded his father's castle quickly put the butt of their rifles on the ground once they saw Sam. "Welcome back to Hell sir!" Both of the soldiers exclaimed in unison. Sam simply pointed at the doors and the two soldiers nodded their head, opened the doors to his father's castle, and closed the doors once Sam entered the castle.

The first thing Sam saw once he had entered the castle was the fancy bright red rug at his feet. The rug itself was extremely long as it reached fifteen feet in length and had symmetrically black vines woven into the edges of it as per request of the king. After the rug reached the ten-foot mark it split in two where each end went for the remaining five feet in opposing directions and then stopped at the foot of the dual staircases at the far end of the foyer. Above the space between in-between the staircases hung a large and incredibly detailed glass chandelier that glistened when sunlight shinned on it. To the left of the foyer was a wooden door that led into the kitchen area where the cook and her assistants would prepare the meals for the royal family and the friends of the royal family who lived inside the castle. The kitchen area was large to accommodate the large amount of people who would all work at the same time to make food when food was requested, as food was mainly requested in large quantities. The kitchen area also needed to be large so that it could store all the various meats, vegetables, spices, and other ingredients used by the cook and her assistants.

To the right of the foyer was a large metal door that led to the large and spacious training room Sam had used about half of the times when he was being trained to use his various weapons by their respective instructors. The training room had a multitude of training dummies that Sam would practice on after being given a command by his current instructor at the time. Due to the high amount of damage Sam would normally inflict on the dummies, a constant shipment of dummies would always be coming into the training room every other day when Sam was undergoing weapon training.

Upon entering the room one would see ten training dummies lined up side by side at the far end of the room. The floor of the training room was made up of stone grey colored tiles to match the walls. On the far left side of the room there were bars protruding from the wall, which were used for pull-ups. The wall near the bars had rectangular cuts in it, allowing a person to climb the wall. However, once the climber got to a certain height the cuts in the wall began to start going to the right, forcing the climber to have their feet dangle in midair and have them rely solely on their arm strength if they wanted to keep going. Once the climber reached the back end of the room there were more cuts in the wall that allowed the climber to go back down to ground level. If the climber couldn't make it to the end of the room they would end up taking a six-foot drop back to the ground regardless of how tall the climber is.

The reason why there would be a six-foot drop regardless of height was because the court mages cast a spell on the cuts in the wall that caused the cuts to raise themselves so that the climber would end up falling five feet down no matter how tall they are. The cuts would asses how tall the climber is and add six extra feet to how far the climber would fall down to remind the climber that there would be a punishment for failing to not make it to the end of the room. On the right side of the room were various types of weapons used for training purposes. The weapons ranged from daggers to katanas and even a couple of pistols that were added solely because of the pistol training that Sam underwent.

Walking along the rug towards the dual staircases Sam looked at the large metal door that led to the training room. _'Ahhh the training room, it's been a while since I've last been in there. I wonder if I have a few minutes to spare?'_ Sam quickly went up the left side of the dual staircases to check the time on the grandfather clock that was placed at the top of the staircase. Sam knew that whatever the time was on the clock would be in the afternoon because he remembered that the sky was getting dark out, signaling that night was approaching.

However, when Sam saw the time he couldn't believe the time the clock had displayed. He quickly went over to the grandfather clock that was placed at the top of the right side of the dual staircase to see if the time the first grandfather clock displayed was wrong… but alas, it wasn't. When he looked at the other grandfather clock it displayed the exact time as the other on. "Are you serious! It's already 8:30… fuck! Well, it looks like I won't have any time to hit the training room… damn, really wish it wasn't so late." Putting his hands into his pockets Sam began walking down the hallway in-between the two clocks towards the dining hall. Coming out of the hallway Sam saw the familiar dining hall where he, his father, and the family friends ate.

The dining hall was a large room with torches adorning the walls to provide extra light in addition to the windows that alternated between clear glass windows to stained glass windows. In the middle of the hall there was a long dining table capable of sitting thirty people plus the king who sat at the end of the table. Past the table came three long steps that led to the king's throne that was at the far end of the hall.

The king's throne was a large, mostly black royally themed chair. Both the back and seat of the chair were made up of a soft black fabric while the rest of the chair was made of wood that was painted a lighter shade of black. The armrests were wide enough for the king to rest both of his arms on them without any parts of his arms hanging off of the edge. In the center of the armrests was a thin blood red line that went from the very back of the armrest to the rise at the front of the armrests that resembled a black bubble which the king used to place his hands on.

The front two legs of the throne were cut and shaped to resemble the paws of the hellhound Cerberus, while the back two legs were cut and shaped like regular legs for a throne. The top of the throne was made a bit differently than most thrones. Instead of having intricate carvings made along the top of the throne like most thrones, the top had no carvings on it and looked like a regular throne minus the carvings except for one noticeable feature that was tilted outwards as it protruded from the center of the top of the throne… a sword handle.

Most people would look at the king's throne with a confused look as they saw the brown leather handle of a sword tilt outward as it protruded from the top of the king's throne. Whenever somebody asked the king why there was a sword handle at the top of his throne he would just tell the person, "I didn't want my throne to be so plain and simple, so… I decided to have the handle of a sword at the top of my throne," but in reality there was actually a real sword hidden inside his throne. Whoever looked at the handle couldn't see the crossguard of the sword because it fit flush with the top of the throne, making the handle the only visible part of the sword. The sword was a simple longsword that had the blade hidden inside the back of the throne. If he ever needed to draw his sword he would simply reach above his head, grasp the handle tightly, draw the blade, and get ready for combat. However, due to the fact that he always had guards at the front of his castle, he'd rarely have a reason to draw the sword, so it mostly stayed inside his throne, ready to be drawn if need be.

Looking to his left Sam saw that the order he gave Private Vogel had been accomplished, as the court mages had created the portal from Hell to Remnant and were currently focused on keeping it from breaking. _'Well Private Vogel, it would seem that you were able to accomplish that little task I assigned you… well done.'_ After Sam made his way to the portal he quickly remembered that Farrier was going to have Junior's new batzooka ready for him before he went back to Remnant, remembering this Sam decided to wait nearby the mages for Farrier to show up. Sam decided to not talk to the mages as they were concentrating very hard on keeping the portal open. As he stood nearby the court mages Sam heard the door on the right side of the room open and close shortly after but paid no attention to it. A few seconds later he realized his mistake of not looking at who opened the door, but by then it was already to late as he saw a familiar black serpent head wrap around his left ankle. "OH SHIT!" As Sam said that he was lifted into the air by the serpent head that dangled him in the air upside-down. "Uuuugghhh… hello Jackie," Sam said as he dangled helpless in the air. Following the serpent head that held him in midair he saw that the head was originating from none other than his twin pistol instructor/family friend, Jackie Estacado.

"Hey there Sammy boy, long time no see. It would have been real nice to hear a 'good bye Jackie' or a 'thanks for all the help you and Jenny gave me during the war, after the war, and even still up to today', but no. Apparently… you decided to leave without telling me anything, so tell me Sam. What gives?" Jackie asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced to the side to see if the court mages were watching him but saw that they were still to busy keeping the portal open for Sam. "I'm not gonna let you down until you tell me why you left without so much as a goodbye so get talkin'," Jackie said slightly annoyed.

"Ugh, it's good to see you too Jackie. Listen, if you let me down I promise that I'll tell you why I didn't do any of the things that you listed… okay?" Sam said as he dangled in the air upside-down. Jackie, knowing that Sam was a man of his word, summoned his other serpent head and used it to help Sam down carefully. "Thank you." Jackie removed the two serpent heads created by The Darkness that were wrapped around Sam's ankle and torso, and returned them back into his body.

Seeing Sam again brought a small smile to Jackie's face as he remembered the time when he trained Sam to use two pistols at once. "Hmm, no problem Sam. Now… "Jackie reached up high, wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder, and yanked Sam down to his height. "start talking."

Taking a slow deep breath, Sam prepared to explain himself for leaving without saying a word about it to Jackie. "Okay Jackie… let's start at the beginning. I'm sorry for not telling you that I was leaving. I didn't have time to go around and say goodbye to everyone because if I did, I would have gotten to Remnant even later than I wanted to… but I do apologize for not even saying a 'goodbye' or a 'thank you' to you or Jenny before leaving. Speaking of Jenny… how's she doing?"

"First… "Jackie's face changed from angry to happy. "apology accepted. C'mon Sam, how could I get mad at the one and only person who PERSONALLY asked me to teach them how to use twin pistols," Jackie released Sam. "I'm not mad at you Sam, but remember to at least say a goodbye to me or Jenny before you leave next time okay? And turn off that fucking mask you're wearing Sam, you know I hate listening to that robot voice. I can deal with you wanting to wear that all the time but turn it off when you're talking with me."

Sam stood back up to his regular height. "Hehe, sorry about that Jackie." Sam pressed the button on his mask and turned off the voice modifier, allowing him to speak in his normal voice. "I've been using that voice modifier so much that I tend to forget when I'm using it and when I'm not," Sam said a tinge of regret in his voice as he remembered that Jackie hated it when Sam spoke to him with his voice modifier on.

Jackie looked at what Sam was wearing and noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal chest armor, but instead, his work clothes. "Hey Sam. Did you just get off of your job?" Jackie asked knowing that Sam had gotten off work.

"Yeah, how did know you?" Sam asked, shocked that Jackie knew he had gotten off of his job of being a crime boss.

Jackie let out a soft chuckle. "Because you're still wearing your work clothes. Normally you'd be wearing that chest armor you love so much; instead, you're wearing that black dress shirt you _only_ wear when you come off of work. That's… how I know you just got off work," Jackie stated proudly.

Upon looking at what he was wearing Sam saw that he WAS wearing his work clothes and facepalmed himself. "Wow… I can't believe that I forget that I was in my work clothes. Anyways… yeah, I just got off work. The reason… my second in command's weapon was broken during a brawl he had in my club, along with most of the dance floor, a few of my henchmen, and my second in commands body guards."

Hearing this caused Jackie to widen his eyes in shock. "Damn Sam what the hell happened? From what you just told me it sounds like whoever did that is out for you."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck tiredly before responding to Jackie. "Well first off, No. The person who did that isn't out for me. From what I understand she was just looking for some information on some chick."

"Then why the hell did she do all that to your business?" Jackie asked somewhat calmly as he leaned against the dining table that was behind him to the point where it looked like he was almost sitting on it.

Sam interlaced his fingers behind his neck. "Ughh, hell if I know. My best guess would be that she did it for the sake of doing it. All I know is this: She came into my club even thought she's underage, went to my second in command and grabbed his balls, interrogated him for information about that chick she was looking for, and when my second in command told her that he didn't know anything she let him go… but then she tried to kiss him saying that they should 'kiss and make up'. She didn't actually kiss him though, but when he got close enough she punched him so hard that he went flying through the air and ended up crashing into one of the glass pillars in the club. After she did that she… uhhh… well… then she proceeded to damn near destroy the club part of the building," Sam said somewhat frustrated. Sam began remembering how his club looked like when he got back after his four-year absence and let out a deep sigh. He then remembered the large bill he had to pay to get the club portion of the building up and running in one day so that they wouldn't have to stop the illegal operations they ran because there would be no people to hide what they were doing while people were partying at the club section of the building.

Jackie looked at Sam with a shocked expression. "Some this random broad seriously did all that?" Jackie asked, surprised at the amount of damage one girl had managed to do. After Jackie asked his question Sam shock him head to confirm what Jackie had asked. "… Damn… all that damage… done by just _one _single girl. Tell me Sam, have you already killed this broad… or are you planning on killing her? Because if you need some help I think I could go with you to Remnant to help 'take care' of this broad."

"Pfft, I wish it was that easy," Sam unlaced his fingers and shoved them into his pockets. "Believe me Jackie, if I could kill her I would, but I gave my word to a man saying that I wouldn't permanently kill any of the other students I'm going to school with."

"Jackie looked at Sam with a confused expression on him face before he spoke to him. "Hold on hold on, what are you talking about Sam? Who's this guy you gave your word to? And what the hell did you mean by ' any of the other students I'm going to school with'?"

"Ohh yeah that's right! I haven't told anyone what I was actually planning to do while on Remnant… besides my father that is," Sam nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Jackie gave him an annoyed look. "Hehehe, sorry about that Jackie it uhh… must have slipped my mind. Let me tell you what I've been doing on Remnant so far: On my first day back at Remnant I saved some random man from getting run over by some speedy asshole, got accepted into a prestigious combat school, put on a team comprised of four girls my age that may or may not be complete assholes, I meet this really really sweet girl named Velvet who's got these two long brown rabbit ears coming out of the top of her head…"

Sam took a few second to catch his breath. "met up with three of my five friends, took care of the club section of my business, went to a nice little café with that girl Velvet I told you about, met up with the rest of my teammates while I was with Velvet even though I wish I hadn't, went back to see how my club was doing because I paid a guy to have it all fixed in one afternoon, went to my office, picked up the blueprints for my second in command's weapon, and then I came here to have Farrier make a new one," Sam hunched over as he was out of breath from describing what he had been doing. Once he regained his breath he looked at Jackie and saw that Jackie was quite shocked to hear what Sam had been up to. "That pretty much explains what I've been doing on Remnant so far."

"Wait a minute, something still confuses me," Jackie stopped leaning against the dining table and stood up straight. "How did you get into a combat school? Don't you need to have some kind of record that shows who you are?" Jackie asked as he stood in front of Sam.

"I got into the combat school because that random guy I saved just so happened to be the headmaster of the combat school I wanted to go to. And yes. I would have needed some sort of record to show who I am… except the headmaster had already heard about me and what I do," Sam saw that Jackie looked concerned and was about to ask a question but Sam cut him off before he could. "Before you ask, no. He doesn't know about me being a crime boss, he only knows about me being a contract killer… or whatever you want to call a person who gets paid to kill certain people. Since he knew about that part of me he allowed me to become a student… but he did set up a few rules I have to follow if I want to be a student. And if you want to ask what type of rules I need to follow… don't. I don't feel like going over the rules I need to follow. There are _really_ annoying! But that's the price I gotta pay if I want to be a student."

"… Wow… you've really had one hell of a time while away from here. And it's only been three days Sam!" Jackie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch to check the time.

Sam looked at Jackie and was confused to see him with a watch. As far a Sam knew, Jackie never used watches, so to see him use one confused Sam. "Hey Jackie, I thought you didn't use watches?"

"Hehe, Jenny got me this Sam. She was looking through the market place, saw this, and decided that it would look good on me, Jackie answered as he closed the watch and put it back into his pocket.

"…Oh," Sam said dryly. "Well I think it looks nice on you… hey Jackie I have to ask," Sam's tone quickly shifted from happy to serious. "…How… how's _**he**_doing? I mean. No disrespect towards Jenny or anything but I just have to know… is he doing okay? It's been some time since I've last seen or even talked to him. Tell me he's okay Jackie, please tell me he's doing alright!?"

Jackie saw that Sam was starting to panic a bit and knew that he had to act quickly before Sam started to freak out. "Sam, Sam! Listen to me Sam," Jackie put both of his hands on Sam's mask and made him look directly at him. "… He's doing just fine. Jenny and I would never let anything happen to him, you know that! C'mon Sam calm down, it's pretty late so he's probably sleeping right now. Okay?"

'_C'mon Sam calm down, Jackie said he was doing fine,'_ Sam thought to himself as he slowly began to calm down. Eventually Sam let his shoulders drop down as they had tensed up as he began to panic. Sam looked at his hands and saw that they were still shaking a little bit. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down completely Sam saw that his hands slowly stopped shaking. After he saw his hands stop shaking completely he looked back at Jackie. "You aren't lying to me right Jackie? I'm sorry if I come across as rude but you've got to understand that when it comes to his safety… I. Don't. Play. Around."

"I don't blame you for worrying about him so much Sam. I may not be able to understand just how much you care for him, but…" Jackie put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I have a feeling the amount of care you hold for him is close to the amount of care I have towards Jenny."

Sam let out a small chuckle once he heard Jackie's comparison. "Yeah… I guess I do care for him around the same amount that you care for Jenny. Let me ask you something Jackie… would you… take a bullet to protect Jenny?" Jackie took his hand off of Sam's shoulder and crossed both of his arms over his chest.

"I would do it in a heartbeat," Jackie said immediately without any form of regret in his voice.

"Well then that makes two of us. It seems that we would both take a bullet for those that we care for, but then again it doesn't surprise me that you would take a bullet for Jenny. After you told me all the stuff you two have been through I'd expect no less from you," Sam said happily.

"Hey Sam I have to ask you, whe-" Jackie was cut off by the sound of someone running up the stair. As they both turned their attention to whoever was running up the stairs the two saw that it was Farrier, and he was carrying Junior's new Batzooka in the bazooka form.

"Prince! I- damn this thing is heavy! I've got the weapon you requested and I've…" Farrier saw that Sam and Jackie looked to be in the middle of a conversation. "Oh… my apologies Prince did I… did I interrupt something?" Farrier said, worried that he had interrupted whatever Sam and Jackie were doing.

Before Jackie could speak Sam clapped his hands together and began walking over to Farrier. "Farrier you magnificent weapon creator! This looks exactly like the one my second in command had before it got broken. Wait a minute…" Sam saw that the blueprints to Junior's Batzooka weren't in Farrier's hands, as he was using both of his hands to hold the Batzooka. "Farrier… where… where are the blueprints I gave you?" Sam said slightly psychotically. Sam was worried that Farrier had forgotten the blueprints he had given him to make the Batzooka at his shop.

Hearing Sam speak in a slightly psychotic tone caused shivers to go up Farrier's spine. He had never heard Sam speak like that before, and that scared Farrier. "I- I put the blueprints you gave me…" Farrier put the tube end of the Batzooka on the ground and lifted it enough for him to grab the rolled up blueprints that fell out of the tube. Once he grabbed the blueprints he carefully balanced the batzooka on the ground with the tube end pressed against the floor. "in the tube. There was absolutely no way that I could possibly carry both the Batzooka and its blueprints, so I decided to put the blueprints inside the tube of the Batzooka and then just carried it over here," Farrier scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, sorry about that Prince. Didn't mean to scare you," Farrier said as he held out the blueprints and tilted the Batzooka towards Sam.

"… Oh. Well then I apologize for getting mad at you. I just didn't want to go back with my second in command's weapon and not bring him the blueprints for his weapon." Sam took the blueprints in one hand and then lifted the Batzooka so that it rested on his left shoulder. "Man… this thing looks exactly like the one he used to have. Well done Farrier, well done," Sam said as he admired the Batzooka Farrier had made for Junior.

Farrier bowed his head towards Sam. "Thank you Prince, it is always a pleasure and an honor to create a weapon for you," Farrier lifted his head and saw Jackie looking at him. "It is also a pleasure and an honor to create a weapon for any of the family friends of the king," Farrier saw Jackie crack a small smile. "Well I believe that I am done here Prince. Do you need anything else from me?" Sam shook his head no. "Then I shall be on my way, goodnight everyone," Farrier said to everyone in the room. He then turned around and started making his way out of the castle.

Once Sam heard the doors to the castle open and close he started walking towards the portal the court mages still had open for him to return to Remnant. But before he could walk into the portal Jackie spoke up and stopped Sam from leaving Hell. "Hey Sam hold on a minute! I need to ask you something before you go on back to Remnant," Sam stopped just as he was about to walk into the portal and turned to look at Jackie. "When are you going to come back here? He really wants to see you again Sam… he misses you. He hasn't seen you in almost three months! And he keeps asking Jenny and me when he'll be able to see you again, but we just keep telling him that he'll be seeing you soon. We can't keep on telling him that Sam, eventually he's going to catch on and start demanding to see you and I'm pretty sure that he won't stop until he sees you."

Sam set the Batzooka down on the ground and began rubbing what would be his forehead if he wasn't wearing his mask. "Look Jackie, I don't really know when I'll be able to come back here. Believe me Jackie; I want to see him just as badly as he wants to see me I just… I just don't have the time to see him right now," Sam stopped rubbing his mask and looked at Jackie. "Tell him… tell him that I miss him too and that I'll do everything I can do to come see him again. Can you do that for me Jackie?" Sam said in an almost begging tone.

Jackie gave a long sigh as he ran one of his hands through his hair before he spoke. "I'll tell him, but you better make sure that you come see him soon Sam, if you don't… I don't know what he'll do. My guess is that he'll do everything that he possibly can to go see you."

"I know… I know. I owe his that much for not seeing him in so long… I just hope that he's not too mad at me when he sees me," After saying that Sam heard Jackie laugh.

"I really doubt that he'll be mad at you Sam, if anything he'll be overjoyed to see you again."

"I really hope so Jackie," Sam said as he picked up Junior's Batzooka and rested it against his shoulder again. "I really hope so." Sam turned around and began walking into the center of the portal. "Oh yeah… one more thing Jackie. Can you let everyone else know what I've been up to so far; I don't feel like saying everything I told you all over again to everyone," Sam saw Jackie nod his head yes. "Thanks Jackie. It's good to see you again but I've got to get back to Remnant right now!" Sam said as he felt himself slowly lift up off of the ground and shortly after he was shot back up to Remnant.

BREAK

**SAM'S OFFICE – 8:55 A.M.**

BREAK

Inside Sam's office the lamp that he had turned on when he entered his office had been turned off. The office only had a very little amount of light in it, and it was coming from the morning light that came through the windows at the front of the club. After a few second the sigil that Sam had created when he left for Hell began to glow again. Once the sigil began glowing like it had when Sam left, Sam popped out of it. Immediately after Sam popped out the sigil faded away. By the time Sam hit the ground he saw that the sigil was completely gone.

"Good to know that when I use the old method of going back to Hell it still leaves the sigil I used so that I end up back at the exact spot where I left from… that'll be…. helpful."

Walking out of his office and from the hallway that led to his office Sam ended up at the club section of his building. Sam had decided that the club would only be open from five in the afternoon to two in the morning so that the people who got off of work at five in the afternoon would be able to have somewhere to go and have a drink or two after work. It may have been an extremely early time for a nightclub to be open, but Sam's club didn't play music until nine in the afternoon so his club was just a bar until then.

Sluggishly making his way up the stair that led to the living quarters Sam got to a point where he began walking like a zombie as soon as he reached the hallway that led to the room that he shared with Junior, Miltiades, and Melanie. Once Sam got to the entrance of their apartment he opened the door with his scroll as the door would not open unless a scroll that was authorized was shown to the scanner above the doorknob.

Upon entering the apartment Sam noticed that it was dead silent, he took off his shoes so that he wouldn't make any noise and then he began walking around the apartment. He first checked the living room area to see if anyone was there but he found that the living room was empty. He then turned his head to see if anyone was in the kitchen and just like the living room, it was empty. Becoming confused at the fact that his friends weren't up, he decided to look into their rooms to see if that's where they were.

As he checked all of their rooms he had found where they were. Melanie, Miltiades, and Junior were all in their respective rooms sleeping. _'Man, must have been a long night if they're still asleep,'_ Sam thought to himself as he closed the door to Junior's room. He left Junior's new and improved Batzooka inside the glass case he had used for his other Batzooka before it had been broken. Not being able to find where Junior kept the blueprints for his weapon Sam simply decided to leave them on the nightstand that was next to Junior's bed. As soon as he left Junior's room he slowly dragged his feet along the floor of his shared apartment to his room, as he was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. Upon entering his room Sam was barely able to get himself completely on his bed before he passed out. The only parts of his body not making it onto his bed being the lower half of his legs.

BREAK

**THREE HOURS LATER**

BREAK

As Sam slept peacefully he began to hear his name being called out. After a few second of hearing his name being called out he felt two pairs of hands gently rock his back and forth. Coming out of his slumber with a low grumble Sam opened his eyes just enough to see who was rocking him back and forth and calling out his name. Once he saw that it was the twins he let out a tired sigh. "Girls… what is it, I'm…" Sam let out a long yawn. "I'm really tired right now. I only got," Sam opened his scroll to check the time. When he looked at the clock on his scroll he saw that it read 12:35 P.M. "Are you kidding me, I only got three hours of sleep! Ugghhhh, _great_… Anyways," Sam turned to face the twins. "What do you two need? Something happen?"

The twins looked at each other and felt bad for waking Sam up when he had only gotten three hours of sleep. After thinking about what was currently happening they both decided that they needed to inform Sam of what was happening on the dance floor. "Uhhh, good morning Sam. Although it's more like good afternoon now that I think of it," Melanie said apologetically. "We're sorry for waking you up when you've barely had any sleep, but we didn't do it just to do it."

"Some guys came into the club and started demanding to see you," Miltiades said, picking up where her sister left off. "We told them that you didn't want to be disturbed because we came into your room earlier and saw that you were asleep but they just keep demanding to see you. Junior tried to get them to leave but then one of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at him demanding to see you immediately," At this point Miltiades was starting to shake in fear. Sam saw this and got out of bed to give her a hug to try to calm her down.

"Shhh, calm down Miltiades it's okay now," Sam said in a calm and nurturing tone. He noticed that she was still shaking a bit so he began to rub her back as he hugged her. Once she calmed down she returned the hug and said a quite 'thank you' to Sam for calming her down. Sam changed his tone from nurturing to serious as he let go of Miltiades. "Now here's what I want you two to do: I want you two to stay up here and relax. Under no circumstances are you two to come down from here until Junior or I come up here to let you know you can come down… okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them Sam? I'm not trying to say that you can't take them on or anything it's just…" Melanie looked to her sister and then back to Sam. "We don't want to see you get hurt is all," Melanie said sadly.

Sam could hear the sadness in Melanie's voice and decided to give her a hug as well as rub her back as he hugged her. Melanie felt happy as Sam hugged her and returned the hug. After a few minutes Sam broke off the hug and saw that both of the twins had smiles on their faces instead of the frowns they had when they woke him up.

"Now there's the twins I know. Don't worry about me girls; I doubt that these guys can do anything that would actually hurt me," Sam said reassuringly.

The twins nodded their heads agreeing with what Sam had said and the three walked out of Sam's room. Once the three exited Sam's room Sam became so dead serious on figuring out what the men that came into his establishment wanted that he didn't hear the twins follow him to the front of their shared apartment. As Sam reached the front of the apartment he turned around to tell the twins that he thought were in the living room that he would see them later. However, once he turned around he was caught by surprise as the twins that were following him quickly hugged him once he faced them.

Throwing his hands in the air out of shock from the twins surprise hug Sam eventually calmed down and hugged the twins. While hugging the two he heard them both whisper 'be safe Sam' before they let him go. As the twins let Sam go they decided to go into the living room and watch TV until they were told it was safe to come down.

Opening the door to leave the apartment Sam was going to turn around and tell the girls something, but he saw that they were already watching TV so he decided not to. Sam simply turned his mask's voice modifier on and went to go take care of the men that demanded to see him so much that one of them decided to pull a gun on Junior so that they could see Sam.

Making his to the dance floor Sam could see Junior with his new and improved Batzooka in it's bat form resting on his shoulder and the men that Melanie and Miltiades were talking about. The men were all wearing jean and sneakers with the only real difference being what color their plaid shirts were. The one man who was pointing his gun at Junior was six feet tall making him the tallest out of the five men.

"HEY!" Sam yelled at the man aiming at Junior as he slowly walked towards Junior. "If I were you I'd stop aiming that pistol of yours at Junior. Right. Now!"

The man with the pistol shifted his attention from Junior to Sam. "Hey buddy, we're not leaving until we get to see the boss of this place okay?"

"Well, look no further. You wanted the boss of this place. You got him. Just stop pointing that fucking pistol at my second in command!" Sam said angrily at the man aiming his pistol at Junior.

"You're the boss?" The man with the pistol asked. Sam nodded his head. "Well in that case, I should be aiming at you instead of your fucking second in command," he said as he shifted his aim from Junior to Sam. "Boys?"

The rest of the men that he was with quickly pulled out their pistols that they were concealing in the back of their waistbands and aimed directly at Sam.

Sam saw them all aim at them and gave a small chuckle. "Hehe, okay. Since you fucks interrupted me while I was resting and only let me get three hours of sleep. I'm only going to give you assholes two warnings," Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Drop. Your weapons. Nnnow!" Sam growled angrily. The man who seemed to be in charge looked at Sam for a second before he burst out in laughter at Sam's order for them to drop their pistols. The rest of the men simply stood unfazed by Sam's order but looked at him carefully, wondering why he would say something like that when they had five pistols aimed at him. _'Think I'm a joke huh?... okay, looks like the first warning wasn't enough. Let's fix that.'_ "You guys must think I'm some kind of joke huh?" The man who laughed at Sam slowly stopped laughing as he nodded his head. "Well then, allow me to…. _Incentivize_ you and your men."

Upon uttering those last words Sam gave a short whistle. The man who was laughing stopped and, like the rest of his men, looked at Sam with raised eyebrows. Suddenly ten red lasers appeared from the two catwalks above the dance floor, five lasers coming from each of the catwalks. All five of the men that were aiming at Sam had two lasers aiming at them. Half of the lasers were aiming over their hearts from the front of them and the other half were coming from behind them and were aiming at the backs of their skulls. All of them men were panicking as they were afraid that they were going to be killed right then and there, but the tallest one out of all of them was showing no sign of being scared of having two lasers trained on him and ready to end his life at a moments notice.

With the lasers trained on all five of the men Sam decided to clear his throat to get their attention. "Ahem, now that you men have been… _incentivized_, so to speak. I will not say it again. Drop. Your weapons. NOW!" Sam yelled at the men letting them know that he was done playing games.

The four men began exchanging looks of fear between themselves and then looked to the tall man who was still showing no sign of giving in to Sam's demand. Not wanting to be killed the four men quickly placed their pistols on the floor and raised their hands above their heads as if they were going to be arrested. The tall man who didn't put his pistol on the floor lowered his pistol a bit and looked to his side to see the men he came in with had given up. "Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you guys! Pick up your damn guns right now you pathetic fucks!" The men just looked at him like he was crazy for wanting them to pick their guns back up even though they had two lasers aimed and ready to kill them.

Surprisingly, one of them men who had put his pistol on the ground looked back at him and decided to give him a piece of his mind. "Dave are you out of you FUCKING mind!" The tall man now know as Dave recoiled back slightly at the outburst. "This guy has two lasers aimed at each of us and you want us to pick up our guns after he specifically told us to drop them! Face it Dave. We've. Lost. Even if we tried to do something this guy would have us killed before we could do anything. Just give up Dave!"

'_Hmm, it looks like this Dave guy is the one in charge… noted,_' Sam thought as he looked at the scene before him. What was once five men aiming at him had to been turned into four out of the five men placing their pistols on the floor and raising their hands above their heads. Dave had slightly lowered his weapon to look at his men and how they had given up but still wasn't showing any signs of giving up like his men had wisely done. Sam saw how Dave didn't drop his pistol like he had been instructed to and decided to show the rest of his men what would have happened to them had they not done what he had ordered them to. In one swift motion Sam raised his left hand up to his neck and slid his index finger over his neck. Dave looked at Sam and before he could even react to the gesture Sam made two loud gunshots rang out and two flashes of light came from both of the catwalks.

The first shot that had been fired came from the front and shot right through Dave's heart and exited through his lower rib cage before hitting the dance floor and bouncing lightly off of the newly reinforced dance floor. The second shot came from behind Dave and went right through his skull and exited through his left nostril. The first shot killed Dave and started sending his backwards to fall on his back, but before he could even fall back much the second shot had hit him and sent his falling face first onto the dance floor due to it going through his skull. The men that had come in with Dave had jolted their bodies in fear and instinctively lowered their hands above their heads, although they didn't panic at the sight of Dave getting shot twice and falling face first onto the dance floor dead, they didn't even panic when they saw his blood flow out of his body from the gunshots that had killed him.

'_Hmm, interesting. These men aren't panicking or showing any sign of anger at the sight of me having Dave killed… interesting,'_ Sam wondered as he looked at the four men who had come in with Dave and had avoided a fate similar to his by following the order Sam had given them. "Okay then," Sam said joyfully as he clapped his hands together. "You four, come to the bar with me. Let's get a drink," The men looked at Sam as if he was crazy. He just had Dave killed and here he was telling them to come to the bar with his to have a drink. Deciding not to go against his orders and end up like Dave, they followed Sam to the bar. They all made sure to step over Dave's dead body as they followed Sam. Once they all got to the bar the men all took a seat on the barstools as Sam went behind the bar to get the men whatever drink they wanted to have. "Sooooo tell me men. What'll it be? We've got all your hopes and dreams, as far as liquor goes, back here. We've even got margaritas if you want something a little fruity," Sam looked at the men and noticed that they were still a bit afraid but Sam couldn't understand why. "Hey," Sam said in a slightly worried tone. "What's wrong?"

The same man who had spoken out against Dave received nudges from the men at his sides telling him to speak up. After a few nudges he eventually put his hands on the elbows of them men who were nudging him and let out an worried sigh before speaking up. "Not to be rude S, uh is it okay if I call you that?" The man nervously asked, only for Sam to nod his head as he had his back turned to the men. Sam was currently reaching for a bottle of vodka with his right hand as his left hand was holding a bottle of Overproof rum. "Well, the reason why we're a bit afraid is because… well…. Those lasers you had aimed at us are _still_ aiming at us."

Sam quickly grabbed the bottle of vodka he was reaching for and turned around to see that the lasers were still trained on them. The only difference was that the lasers that were over their hearts were now aiming down at them and in-between their shoulders and neck so that the bullet could still hit their hearts. Sam saw this and quickly placed the bottles on the counter of the bar as he gave another short whistle. After whistling the laser disappeared and the four men all let their shoulder relax from the fear of being snipped from the catwalks above. "I'm so sorry about that you guys, I completely forgot that I still had those lasers trained on you guys," Sam said apologetically.

"I-it's okay S, we believe you. We're just glad to not have those lasers aimed at us," The same man who had spoken to Sam said nervously.

"Well… now that that's been taken care of. Let's get back to the drinks, what'll you guys have?" Sam said as he gestured to the long wall of various liquors behind him.

The men all huddled together and talked to each other about what they should have. They didn't want to be rude and ask for something complicated to make or something expensive so they decided to go with something simple they would all drink. "Uhh, we're good with just beer S," The man said slightly more relaxed. _'Why is this guy acting so friendly, just a few minutes ago he killed Dave and was ready to kill us too,'_ The man though as he saw Sam grab and open some moderately priced beers before placing one in front of each of them men. "Uhhh… thanks S," He looked at Sam and saw that he was opening both of the bottles he had brought, but what had really caught the man's eye was the fact that Sam had a glass that a person would drink whiskey from in front of him. "Hey S, what are you making?"

"Oh this," Sam gestured to the bottles and glass that were in front of him. "Hehe, I'm just making a little drink I like to have. It basically consists of half a cup of vodka and the other half of the cup being Overproof rum," Sam saw that all of them men stopped drinking their beers to look at Sam with eyes widened in shock of what he had just said his drink had in it. Before the man that Sam had been talking to could speak Sam started talking again. "Yes yes I know that having those two types of liquor is a rather potent drink combination, and I know that you guys may think that I'm crazy for drinking something like this but…" Sam poured both of the liquors into his cup and reached under the counter to grab a straw that the bar had for people who wanted to use a straw, or in Sam's case, to be able to drink without having to take his mask off. Once he placed the straw in his drink he grabbed his mask and pulled it a little bit away from his face and took a long sip of his drink. "I. Have a rather high tolerance for liquor. It would take about three of these drinks to get me drunk. So you guys don't have to worry about me drinking this. Okay?" Sam asked as he tilted his head to let them know that he was tilting an eyebrow under his mask.

'_This guy can seriously handle three of those drinks before getting drunk! Damn, I probably couldn't even handle one of those things without getting drunk.'_ "Wow S! You sure have one hell of a high tolerance for alcohol if you can drink three of those things before getting drunk. And if you say that you can handle it, then go right ahead, I'm in no position to judge you for what you like to drink."

'_Pfft the reason why I can stomach so much of this stuff so easily is because it's human liquor. If this stuff was Devil liquor I'd be drunk as fuck just after one glass of the same thing.' _"Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was for me to convince my friend that I would be fine after drinking this," Sam looked at the man he was talking to and realized that even though he and all of the other guys he was with could have died along with Dave he was surprisingly calm. He looked at the other guys and noticed that they were calm as well. _'Wait a minute… I've been talking to this guy like it's nothing but now that I think about it he came here along with that Dave guy to probably kill me. I don't even know this guy's name for fucks sake!'_ Sam thought as he realized all of the things regarding this guy and the rest of the guys at his bar. "Hey buddy," The man he had been talking to looked at Sam with a confused look on his face. "I've been talking to you this whole time and I just remembered some things. One, I don't even know what your name is. And two, what the fuck were you, the rest of these guys at my bar, and that Dave guy doing here anyways?" Sam asked with anger easily evident in his tone of voice.

"The man finished the rest of his beer and placed in on the counter before giving a deep sigh. "I suppose I do owe you that much information about who we are and why we came here looking for you," He said with a defeated tone. "The name's Jake," The man now known as Jake extended his hand out to Sam for him to shake and after a few seconds, Sam shook Jake's hand. The two then retracted their hands and put them at their sides before Jake continued to tell Sam what he and the rest of guys that were with him were doing there. "And the reason why we came here was to try and subdue you because Don Farro wanted to show you what he's capable of," Jake said as he kept his head down in shame. He wouldn't be surprised if Sam had them all killed immediately for what they came to try and do to him.

"Don Farro! You mean that weak excuse for a crime boss?" Jake nodded his head. "… Wow. He's got a lot of balls for wanting to fuck with the one of the top crime bosses in all of Vale just to try and show that he can do something. Well it pains me to say this Jake, but the only thing that the Don sent you guys on… was a suicide mission," Jake and the rest of the men looked at Sam, fearing that he would have them killed like he did with Dave. "I know the Don enough to know that if he tried to show how much power he had he would use the men that he felt were expendable to him. I'm sorry to say this, but that's what the Don thinks of you guys."

"Y-you're not going to kill us… a-are you S?" Jake asked, as he was afraid that he would because he said that what they went on was a suicide mission.

"… No. I'm not going to kill you guys… listen, I know that if you guys to back to the Don he's either going to keep you guys around until he can find another way for you guys to die for him so that he can show off his 'power'… or he's just going to kill you guys for coming back and failing to do what he told you guys to do. Like I said, I know what the Don will do. I've worked with the guy in the past and I've seen how he treats his men. He uses them as pawns and would easily sacrifice a few of you guys just so that he can further his thirst for power. That's why I stopped working with the guy, he has absolutely no respect for his men!" Sam unknowingly yelled out the last part of what he was saying as began remembering the memories of him working with the Don.

Jake and the rest of the guys he was with began looking back and forth at each other as they were trying to come up with an idea as to what they should do. Finally, Jake came up with an idea for what to do. "H-hey S, I just came up with an idea that sounds really stupid… but I was wondering if you could at least hear me out," Sam took another sip of his drink and shook his head to let Jake know that he would hear him out. "Okay, well since you seem like a pretty credible person when it comes to Don Farro I'm pretty sure what you said about him killing us or getting us killed is true. A-and if that's the case then I was wondering if you would let us," Jake gestured to the rest of the guys and himself. "Work for you. The Don has been sending us five on some pretty crazy mission recently… and I'm pretty sure he's just trying to find a way to kill us like you said, but we've just been too successful on our mission to end up getting ourselves killed. Well..." Jake looked over to Dave's body and saw that he was bleeding just a little bit at this point. "until he sent us on this mission that is. That jackass Dave over there lying dead in a puddle of his own blood should be enough evidence to prove that," Jake said with disgust after looking at Dave's dead body.

Sam picked up on Jake's tone and decided to find out why he seemed to hate Dave. "What's with you and Dave Jake? Wasn't he the boss of this little band of men here before I… y'know… had him killed?"

The look on Jake's face showed that he hated Dave, and his tone showed it too. "Yeah he was the boss of us… but he was a _complete_ asshole of a boss! He was always too hotheaded with how he handled things… and it looks like his hotheaded ways have finally caught up to him. Pfft, serves him right for trying to take someone on when two snipers have him in their crosshairs," Jake said as he intertwined his fingers behind his neck. "So what do you think S… would you be willing to let the four of us work for you?" Jake looked at the rest of the guys that came in with him and Dave and saw them nod their heads in approval. "I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when I say that we'd rather be working for a more successful crime boss like you over Don Farro."

For Sam, the question Jake had asked him was a no-brainer as he looked at Jake and the rest of the men he was with. "I'd be more than happy to have you four work for me. And since you four seem like you already want to change who you work for. I'd say that I already feel like you guys work for me. You guys seem to be pretty capable of getting tasks done, and since you guys used to work for the Don you guys definitely don't have a problem with doing illegal jobs. That'll be helpful seeing as a big percentage of the jobs we do here are rather illegal," Sam looked over towards the door to the living quarters and saw Junior talking with someone on his scroll. After a few second of waving Junior over to him Junior saw that Sam was waving and ended his call to see what Sam wanted.

"Hey S, what do you need?"

"Three things Junior. One, I need you go to our living quarters and let the twins know that the situation has been taken care of and that I'm just fine, they'll know what it means. Second…"Sam turned to look at his four new employees. "I want you to get our four new employees outfitted and ready to work here starting today. And before you say anything. Yes, I know that these guys just tried to kill me a while ago. They've changed their minds and decided that they'd rather work for one of the top crime bosses in Vale than some weak asshole who has no problem sending them to their death just to gain more power. And thirdly… I need you to call someone to have that dead body removed and the dance floor cleaned as if there was never a dead body on it. Okay?"

"Heh, no problem S. That guy I was talking on my scroll with was actually the person I just hired to come and take care of the body so that's one less thing to worry about. I'll go tell the twins what you told me to tell them and then I'll get to work on getting these guys up to speed with what they'll be doing here. Just leave everything to me," Junior stated proudly.

"And that's why you're my second in command Junior," Sam said in an equally proud tone to Junior's.

"Hey, it's the least I can do for you after I woke up to see that new Batzooka you told me you would get. I swear Sam; this thing looks exactly like my old one, although I'm pretty sure that this one won't break as easily as the other one did right?" Sam simply nodded his head once he heard Junior's question. "Perfect! Thanks a lot S!" Junior happily stated as he admired his new and improved Batzooka.

"Well I'm glad you're happy with your new Batzooka Junior. Now if you'll excuse me… I have an aircraft to catch," Sam let out a tired sigh. "This is really going to suck."

"Don't tell me that your going to start staying with those 'teammates' of yours already! I thought you still hated them!?" Junior was worried that Sam would end up staying over there with them and end up being miserable with having to deal with them.

"Oh hell no! I'm just going over there to get their scroll numbers and give them mine. I guess I'll check with them to see if they want to tell me anything too… I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm definitely going to have a smoke before I see them so I don't end up flipping out on one of them." _'Last thing I want to end up doing is flip out on one of them and make things worse than they already are.'_

"Okay then… see ya later S," Junior said as Sam walked to the exit of the club. When Sam got to the doors he remembered that he hadn't finished his drink to he quickly ran over to it and drank the rest of it before waving to Junior as he left to go to his aircraft.

Exiting his establishment Sam saw that there was a cab conveniently waiting outside of his club. _'Heh, my lucky day,'_ Sam thought as he entered the cab an instructed the driver to drive him to the airstrip. To keep the driver from talking to him Sam dropped five hundred lien onto the passenger seat. When the driver saw the lien he remained silent for the rest of the ride so that Sam wouldn't take back the large amount of lien he had given him for his silence. Once the driver reached the airstrip Sam got out and quickly thanked the man before the driver drove off to search for another client. As he walked along the airstrip towards the port where the warehouse that housed his private aircraft was. Once he reached the correct warehouse he banged his fists against the large doors of the warehouse that resembled the doors to a hangar. After a few seconds of continuous banging against the doors they began to slide open to reveal the pilot of Sam's aircraft and Sam's aircraft behind him.

"I had a feeling it was you boss," The pilot said as he rubbed his forehead. The continuous banging against the warehouse doors caused the pilot to receive a small headache from the sound of the metal doors being hit so many times in such a short time frame. "Let me guess… you need me to take you to Beacon huh?"

"Good to know that you know why I came here. Now quit playing around and get the aircraft ready to take me to Beacon. I've got some stuff to take care of over there and I don't feel like wasting my time," Sam said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The pilot simply raised his hands in the air to show that he had given up with playing around with his boss. He quickly began to jog over to the aircraft and entered it so that he could get it started up. Sam slowly followed him to the aircraft and entered the aircraft through the rear like the pilot had done. Once he entered the aircraft the ramp he used to enter the aircraft began to raise itself back into how it had been before the two entered the aircraft. Making his way to the cabin area of the aircraft Sam sat down into one of the many leather chairs that were in the cabin area. Reaching for what would have been the pouch on his chest where his devil smokes would have been Sam realized that he wasn't wearing his chest armor, and as such, he didn't have his devil smokes on him. "Fuck, I forgot that I left those back in my room in the living quarters… uggghhhhhh. Well… let's just hope that I don't flip out on any of the girls, I'd hate for things to get worse than they already are."

BREAK

**ONE DEVIL SMOKELESS RIDE TO BEACON LATER**

BREAK

"Huh… that, actually wasn't as bad of a ride as I thought it would be. Let's just hope that things don't go south when I meet up with the rest of my teammates," Sam's aircraft hovered over the landing zone that he had jumped from when he first went to Beacon. He noticed that there were a few students nearby that were looking, wondering who the man in the completely black outfit was. Looking at what he was wearing Sam soon realized why he was receiving all the strange looks from the other students. Ignoring the looks he received from the other students Sam started walking backwards as he waved to his pilot to let him know that he could go back to the warehouse.

Once Sam saw that his pilot had left he turned back around and walked casually to his team's room. Walking through the hallways of the academy Sam could see that most of the students would either press themselves against the wall and wait for Sam to go by or the carefully walk around him as to not touch him. Sam could see how the other student were acting but brushed it off because he knew what he looked like in his current outfit. He was surprised to see that none of the students simply turned around and walked back the way they came when they saw him. Reaching his team's room Sam saw that his handprint that he burned into the door was still there. _'Hehe, looks like my mark will stay on this door… good… it'll serve as a reminder to me why these girls need to make up for their actions against me,'_ Sam thought as he pulled out his scroll from his pocket and swiped it over the door so he could enter the room. He could hear their voices inside the room so he knew that they were in there and not out somewhere.

As he entered the room they all of a sudden went quite, as they were wondering who was entering their room. Yang, not realizing that it was Sam due to his outfit change, was the first to speak up as she hopped down from her bed. "Hey! Who are you and how did you get into our room?"

"Yang wait, can't you see that it's S?" Ruby asked as she stood in front of her sister to keep her from attacking Sam.

"Wait a minute…" Yang took a closer look at Sam and saw that it was him and not some random person who broke into their room. "Oh, S! It is you!... Hehe," Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry about that, I didn't see that mask of your and I thought you were just some crazy guy who broke into our room."

Sam merely shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, I don't blame you for that, I just got off work so I wouldn't be surprised if you guys didn't recognize me. But I didn't come here to talk to you guys," The girls looked at Sam with a confused expression on all of their faces.

"Then why _did_ you come here?" Blake asked as she set the book she was reading down on her bed beside her.

"Good question Blake. The reason why I came here was to get the number of your scrolls. I realized that if we don't have each other's numbers we wouldn't be able to communicate between all of us. Last thing I want is for you guys to need to tell me something and not be able to because you don't know my number. So could you girls tell me what your numbers are?" Sam asked, as he held out his scroll, ready to enter their numbers and create their contacts. Ruby, deciding to act like the leader of the team, was the first to give Sam her number. After her came Weiss and Blake, and lastly Yang. After making contacts for all of them Sam began calling their scrolls one by one and then hanging up so he could get to the next person's scroll. "There you go, you guys should have my number now if you check your scrolls. I don't care what you guys have me listed down as so have fun with that," Sam carelessly said as he put his scroll back into his pocket. "Now if you girls don't need anything else from me I'll be le-"

"WAIT!" Ruby said, cutting Sam off as he spoke. "Uhh, sorry about that S," Ruby said apologetically, only for Sam to wave his hand carelessly to show that it was okay. "Anyways… me and Blake have been thinking about how you said that we both have to try the same amount for you to forgive us. Well… I was wondering if we could both try to get you to forgive us at the same time? I want this team to stay together and the quicker you forgive all of us the quicker we can get back to acting like a real team," Ruby stated nervously.

'_Hmm, having Ruby and Blake both try to regain my trust at the same time would cut down on the amount of time I have to spend with the regaining my trust… ahhh fuck it why not,'_ Sam thought as he looked back and forth between Ruby and Blake. "Yeah sure, why not," Sam said flatly. Once Ruby heard that she quickly ran to his side and grabbed onto his left arm.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou S. I promise I'll make it up to you for how I treated you," Ruby began walking Sam to their door as he simply walked next to her, unfazed by how she was acting like a kid who had too much sugar. "C'mon Blake let's put our plan into action," Ruby said to Blake who calmly put a book marker in the book she was reading before she got up and walked next to Ruby.

"Hold up, you mean you two already came up with a plan to get me to trust you two again?!" Sam asked, shocked to hear that Ruby and Blake had already come up with a plan to regain his trust.

"In all honesty Ruby was the one who came up with most of it," Blake calmly stated. Sam opened the door and stepped to the side to allow the two girls to exit the room first. "Thank you."

"What would you two have done if I didn't accept you little proposal for you two to go at the same time?" Sam said, confused at the fact that the two had planned for Sam to allow both of them to attempt to regain his trust at the same time. Blake simply shrugged her shoulders at Sam's question as she closed the door to their room and walked alongside Ruby as she pulled Sam through the hallways to wherever she was taking him. _'Oh great, just what did I get myself into this time,"_

BREAK

Okay so normally I have something to say at this point but I uhh… I actually have nothing to say sooo… yyyeaahhhh

Anyways

Singe out-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: … Hey every sorry it's been so long since my update for this story. It's been… fuck! It's been damn near FOUR months since the last update! Okay, REALLY sorry for that, I've been dealing with a lot of annoying stuff since then and I haven't been able to sit down and write at all since then. But enough with all of that, let's just get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks after the ending of the last chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>As Sam stood outside of his team's room he looked at his handprint that he burned into the door. "Hmm, I'm surprised that Ozpin hasn't sent for someone to replace this door." Sam said to himself, confused that the door hadn't been changed at all since Sam burned his hand into it. Pulling out his scroll from its pouch on his chest armor Sam decided to text Junior before he went to see if the rest of his teammates were ready for the classes they had today.<p>

S: Hey Junior, how are the four new men doing?

J: They like it so far, they say that the stuff we have them doing is way better than the stuff that The Don had them doing

S: Good to hear

J: Anything else you want to know about boss or is that all?

S: No that's all, I've got class to get to in a few minutes so try not to send me any messages unless it's an emergency... and let the twins know that too so they don't send me unnecessary messages

J: Understood boss, have fun in class

S: Pfft, I hope I get to have some fun. Anyways, talk to you later Junior

J: Talk to you later boss

With that last message being sent Sam returned his scroll to the pouch he pulled it out from. "Well… time to see if the team's ready for class… I guess." Sam said to himself, not really caring if his team was ready for their classes or not. "Hey, you guys ready or what?" Sam said as he lightly knocked in his team's door. '_This is ridiculous; I walk inside my team's room without letting them know ONE TIME! And now I have to ask them if I can come in AND knock. So what if they were in their sleepwear. They were still asleep when I came in and I didn't even see anything… not like I would though… maybe if I was a normal teenager I would.'_ Sam thought as he waited for someone to allow him to enter his team's room. Pressing the side of his mask to the door to see if he could hear one of his teammates walking around Sam heard someone walking towards. Hearing the footsteps come closer Sam backed away from the door.

As the door opened Sam saw that it was Ruby who had opened it. "Hello Rose, is everybody up?"

"Do you really have to call me by my last name? I thought you trusted me S." Ruby said slightly confused as she hid behind the door.

"Trusting and liking are two different things Rose. I only _trust_ you and Belladona right now, if I liked you two I would call you by your first names. Just because I trust you two doesn't mean I have to like you two… maybe some time down the road I will like you all and call you by your first names, but it will be a long time before that ever happens… _if _it happens." Sam said carelessly as he crossed his arms.

"… Well to answer your question, yes. We're all up, some of us just need to get changed." Ruby said as she looked into their room.

"Is that why you're hiding behind the door?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow under his mask. After asking his question Ruby nodded her head nervously. Upon knowing this Sam let out an annoyed sigh. "Well just hurry up then, we have class soon and I don't want to apart of a team that can't make it to class on time." He said as he began walking down the hallway to his morning class.

Seeing her mysterious teammate walking away Ruby stuck her head outside of her team's room. "Hey S! You do know that we have Professor Goodwitch first right?" Ruby asked loudly as Sam had made some distance between himself and his team's room.

"I always do." Sam said in an equally loud voice as he simply continued walking without turning his head to Ruby at all. Once he heard a door close he looked back to make sure that nobody was watching him. Knowing that Ruby had gone back into their room he began walking faster to his class incase any of the other teams decided to leave for class as well. While quickly walking towards his class Sam started to remember some of the memories he had made with Ruby and Blake in the past three weeks. _'Hehe, you don't know this yet Ruby… but I'm going to get you back for making taste all of those different types of cookies. I'm just glad that Blake was there to keep you in check… you two may not be sooo bad… but I'm still pretty pissed off at what you did to me on day one of us becoming a team. Oh well… I still have time to prepare for when I get my payback… but rest assured Ruby… I'll get you for that~'_ Sam somewhat evilly thought as he made his way to class.

* * *

><p>As Jaune stood in front of Cardin slightly tired Cardin let out a taunting laugh at Jaune while he had his mace rested on his shoulder. Gathering enough strength Jaune decided to charge Cardin to which Cardin merely stepped to side, dodging Jaune's swing. Once Jaune realized he had missed his strike he turned around to face Cardin with his shield ready, but by the time he saw Cardin it was already to late. Cardin had swung his mace and hit Jaune's shield sending Jaune back flying and without his shield. Refusing to stay down Jaune picked himself up, gripped his sword with both hands, and gave one last charge at Cardin with the hopes of hitting him.<p>

Sadly Cardin had seen Jaune's charge and gripped his mace in a defensive stance with one hand on the grip and the other on the shaft of his mace. Jaune's strike only managed to hit the part of the shaft between Cardin's hands, and without much energy left in him, was able to be overpowered by Cardin easily. Knowing that he was in control of the fight at this point Cardin decided to knee Jaune in his stomach, knocking him to the ground and unable to keep fighting. Raising his mace over his head to deliver the final blow Cardin started bringing his mace down until a buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match.

"That's enough." Stated Glynda Goodwitch as she walked from the center of the arena towards the students below. "Students as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda said to students below in a professional tone. "Mr. Arc it has been weeks now, please try to refer to you scroll during combat." She stated to Jaune as he pulled out his scroll. "Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy." Seeing his scroll indicate that he was in the red, Jaune let out a defeated sigh. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" Glynda said somewhat worried for Jaune.

"Speak for yourself." Cardin disgustedly said at Jaune as he scrapped his mace along the floor before lifting it up, resting it on his shoulder, and walking off of the stage.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing ALL of Vale." As Glynda finished her announcement the bell releasing the students for lunch rang.

Standing in the back of the crowd, unlike most of his teammates, Sam was able to see the fight due to him being taller than most of the other students. _'Aww come on Jaune, it's been weeks now and you're still getting your ass kicked… I really hope you get better Jaune… I can only watch you get your ass kicked so many times before it gets sad to look at.'_ Sam thought, worried for Jaune's lack of progress.

Looking out into the crowd of students headed towards the Dinning Hall Glynda saw the student she was looking for. "S!" She called out from the sparring platform. "Stay after class, I need to speak with you regarding your participation." Some of the students looked at Sam since Glynda had called him to stay after class, but those students quickly averted their eyes once the saw Sam as most of them were slightly afraid of him due to his height, choice of clothing, and usage of a robot voice instead of his actual voice.

When Cardin passed by him he made the mistake of purposely bumping into Sam's shoulder. Sam, knowing that Cardin purposely bumped into his shoulder, stuck his foot out in front of Cardin. In the large mass of students trying to leave for lunch Cardin was unable to see Sam's extended foot and tripped over it. He didn't trip over Sam's foot so hard that he fell to the ground, but rather just enough for him to stumble for a bit until he regained his balance. Once he regained his balance Cardin turned to face Sam with anger clearly visible on his face. However, not being one to stand down to a bully anymore, Sam merely puffed out his chest in a 'come at me' way to show Cardin that he was ready if he wanted to fight him then and there. Remembering his past fight with Sam, Cardin decided to just leave for lunch rather than fight Sam and risk getting beaten like he did when they last fought.

As the last students left for the Dinning Hall Sam made sure to let Ruby, Yang, and Weiss know that he was going to be fine and that his talk with Glynda wouldn't take very long. Once all the other students had left, Sam made his way towards Glynda, who was still on the platform now looking at him questioningly. Walking over towards Glynda Sam held out his hand to her. "Do you need a hand getting down Professor?" Sam asked, as he didn't want to come across as a rude student.

Upon hearing Sam offer to help her get down from the platform she was on, Glynda was shocked. From what she had gathered from the reactions of the other students she had assumed that Sam was more along the lines of a bully due to the students mostly avoiding any and all contact with him. "Thank you S." Glynda said as she took Sam's hand and stepped down from the platform. _'Interesting, his hand is rather… warm, compared to that of a regular person's hand.'_ Glynda noted before she let go of Sam's hand.

'_Oh shit, she probably noticed that my hand was warmer than most people's'_ Sam remembered, as the twins had told him that his hands are really warm in the past.

"Your hand was rather… warm. In terms of how warm most hands are S." Glynda said, as she looked the hand Sam used to help her get down.

"Oh that." Sam reached up and pulled on his chest armor a bit. "Tends to happen when your dress like how I do and keep your hands inside your pockets the whole time." Sam nonchalantly stated as a cover up for his hand being so warm.

"Hmm, that makes sense. Black clothing tends to draw more heat than other colors." Glynda stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "But I will tell you that I did not hold you back from your lunch break to talk about the warmth of your hand, or about which clothing color attracts the most heat."

"I figured."

"The reason I held you back was because of your participation in these sparring matches I have you students participate in… or rather… your lack there of. Since you entered my class you have refused to spar with any of the other students and I would like to know why?" Glynda sternly demanded.

Sam let out a sigh as he begrudgingly walked to the platform and leaned his back against it. "I suppose my actions in this class do make me out to look like a students who doesn't care about this class, but allow me to explain why I have refused to spar with the others." Glynda looked at Sam and then nodded her head for him to continue. "…Thank you. The reason as to why I have refused to spar is because… well to put it bluntly… I don't need to. Now I know that I may have sounded extremely cocky with what I just

said, but I assure you… I'm not. I don't mean to come of as rude but if you want to know why I said I don't need to spar then you can go ask Headmaster Ozpin. I'm not very much of a fan of repeating myself, which is why I won't tell you, but I assure you that the Headmaster will tell you why… tell him that I'm okay with him telling you what he already knows about me."

"…Very well S. I'll go see the Headmaster and find out why you feel as though you don't need to participate in the sparring matches." Glynda stated as she walked towards the exit to go see Ozpin. "You are free to go to lunch now S, I have no more questions for you."

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch… let me get the door for you." Sam said as he opened the large door for her to exit first.

"Thank you once again S, now hurry off to lunch… I'm not sure how much time you have left before you have to go to your next class."

"Understood Professor." Sam said as he hurried to the Dinning Hall to grab some sort of food before his next class.

* * *

><p>Running his way to the Dinning Hall Sam was able to make it there with enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before his next class. "I-*pants* I can't believe that I- *pants* made it here in time. Well… at least I made it here in time." As Sam opened the right door into the Dinning Hall he saw Velvet exiting through the left door. "Hey Vel…" Getting a closer look at Velvet, Sam saw something he had never wanted to see… and once he saw Velvet he understood why she was leaving the Dinning Hall when there was still some time left in their lunch break… she was crying. "…vet." As Velvet continued to walk down the hallway crying Sam began becoming enraged. The second he saw Velvet crying he wanted to make whoever or whatever had caused her to cry pay for what they had done. When Sam saw Velvet turn the corner on the hallway she was walking on he kicked open the door he had originally pushed open and walked into the Dinning Hall.<p>

The loud sound of his foot kicking the large door open caused most if not all the students in the Dinning Hall to look at him. Once he felt that enough eyes were on him he sparked two massive fireballs into each of his hands effectively drawing the attention of everybody in the room to himself. "…Who?" He growled out.

Most of the students all exchanged worried looks between themselves, not so much because they were afraid of the man who had just kicked open the door and lit two massive fireballs in his hands… although most of them were, but rather because they were wondering who should be the one to ask what he meant by '…Who?'. Eventually one brave student from the back of the Dinning Hall decided to be the one to respond. "… W-what do you m-m-mean by Who?" The random student asked, deciding to ask the question sitting down instead of standing up and letting Sam see who had responded to his question.

Immediately after the student asked his question Sam spoke. "WHO THE FUCK MADE VELVET CRY!? THAT'S WHO!" As Sam yelled the size of the already massive fireballs increased and decreased until they eventually fell back the size they were when Sam made them.

"You mean that Faunus freak?" Somebody said with disgust. When Sam heard how that person had described he quickly snapped his head to the sound of the voice to find out who had dared to described Velvet like that.

"Cardin… I should have known from the second I saw Velvet run out of here." Sam had seen that the voice of the person who had spoken ill of Velvet came from none other than Cardin Winchester. "I'm gonna make you PAY for making Velvet c-" _'Velvet!'_ Sam, as much as he didn't want to, crushed the fireballs in his hands, reducing them to nothing but embers. Wiping the embers on his hands off on his pants Sam immediately pointed his index finger at Cardin once he got all of the embers off. "CARDIN! You are lucky that making sure Velvet is okay is more important to me than making you pay for hurting her and making her cry… but don't you think for a FUCKING second that that makes you safe. I… will… make. You. Pay!" Sam declared before kicking open the same door he kicked when he entered the Dining Hall. _'I'm coming Velvet.'_

Quickly jogging down the hallway Sam saw Velvet walk down when she left the Dinning Hall he remembered that she turned a corner and followed the same corner she took. Turning the corner Sam saw that halfway through the hall Velvet was sitting down on the floor with her legs pulled close to her chest and her hands covering her eyes. Seeing Velvet like this broke Sam's heart, to see someone that treats him like a regular person in tears made Sam wish he had hurried up with his talk with Glynda. _'Oh Velvet… I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to be there to stop Cardin.'_

Looking around to see if there was anybody else in the hallway besides Velvet and himself Sam saw nobody, meaning that he could turn off his voice modifier and speak to Velvet in his normal voice. Slowly walking towards Velvet as to not make much noise he managed to walk up to her without her noticing. As he got close he could hear light sniffles coming from her. Once he stood in front of her however, she slowly raised her head to see who was standing in front of her. "Oh *sniffle* hey S *sniffle* h-how are you?" Velvet asked.

"Oh don't worry about me Velvet I'm fine." He could see the shock of him speaking in his actual voice on Velvet face. "Yes, I know I'm speaking in my REAL voice but that's not important right now. How are YOU doing?" Sam wondered worryingly.

"Oh me… I'm… I'm perfectly fine." Velvet tried to put up front but Sam saw immediately through it.

"Velvet… you don't have to act all tough in front of me because you're older than me, I won't judge you for showing your emotions." Sam said sympathetically as he tried to kneel down to her height.

"It's *sniffle* alright S. I'm perfectly *sniffle* fine." She said. To try and prove that she was fine to Sam Velvet tried to stand up even though her legs were slightly wobbly. Upon seeing her try to stand up Sam placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Velvet, it's me… you don't have to lie to me, and don't try to stand up… I'll come down there with you." Sam said as he sat down beside Velvet on the floor. "Now please Velvet… tell me what happened in there… I promise that I'll be here for you." Sam said caringly. Upon hearing how caring Sam was towards her Velvet broke down, and the tears she tried to hold back came out as she hugged Sam's chest. Seeing Velvet like that let Sam know that he had to be there for her, so he returned her hug and then rubbed her back as she cried into his chest armor. After she finished crying she would only make an occasional sniffle here and there. When she looked up she saw Sam's looking back at her and he could see that her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. "Now… do you think you can tell me what happened back there, what did Cardin do to you?"

At the mention of his name looked down. "It was my ears." She said sadly. Knowing that Sam would ask her what she meant by this she continued. "I don't mean my human ears… I'm talking about my Faunus ears. When I walked past him and his team they wondered if they were real or not… Cardin decided to find out by pulling on them. Even after he showed his teammates that my ears were real he continued to pull on them despite me asking his to stop… he, along with his team, began to call me names and make fun of me while he pulled on them."

"Oh Velvet… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him." Sam said sadly as he looked at Velvet. He saw that her Faunus ears weren't as high up in the air like they usually were and decided to check if they were okay. "Velvet…" She tilted her head up to look at Sam. "Do… do your ears still hurt?" Sam asked, to which Velvet slowly nodded her head. _'Oh man I can't believe I'm going to say this!'_ "If you would like I could… rub… your ears for you. To make them feel better of course! I would never try to do something that would hurt you it's just…" Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've heard from other people that my hands are rather soothing when I give massages. This wouldn't really be much of a massage since I'm just rubbing your ears to make them feel better but uhhh… uhh what am I saying!" Sam said bashfully.

Hearing the shyness in Sam's voice made Velvet give a light giggle. It's alright Sam, there's no need for you to get all nervous. Normally when people pull on my ears I just try not to move them much and they eventually heal on their own… but a rub does sound nice. Even though I don't know you as much… I feel as if I know you enough to trust you to not hurt me so yes. You can rub my ears, just… please be gentle, they still hurt from when Cardin pulled on them." Nodding is head in appreciation for Velvet trusting him enough to give her a light massage on her ears Velvet turned her head so that her ears would be facing Sam since he was sitting next to her.

Once Sam's hands made contact with Velvet's ears she gave a slight twitch but soon she then calmed down since it was Sam touching her ears and she knew that she could trust him. As he moved his hands over her ears he would mainly rub them in slow circular motions with his thumbs, as her ears weren't big enough for him to use his hands. He would gently slide his hands and thumbs up and down her ears and every once in a while he would focus on one ear specifically before attending to the other ear. However, ever since Sam touched her ears Velvet had noticed something about his hands that didn't feel normal. _'His hands are so… warm.'_ Eventually between the mix of his slow, gentle, and warm massage, and the silence of the hall they were in… Velvet began to slowly fall asleep. Being focused on making Velvet's ears feel better so much, Sam hadn't noticed Velvet's body slowly lean on to him until she was completely leaning against him on his shoulder.

"Vel-" Sam quietly whispered only to cut himself off when he heard her light breathing. As he looked over her body Sam could see that Velvet had fallen asleep on him due to the fact that her chest was slowly rising and falling and because her eyes were closed. _'Aww great, I either wake her up so I can go get some food… or stay here and let her sleep some more.'_ Sam looked down at Velvet's sleeping face and decided that she had been through a lot and could use the small rest. _'Well… looks like I'll be skipping lunch today… but if that means Velvet will be okay then I'm okay with that. Okay so when do I wake her up… we've both got the same next class together so I guess I'll wake her up when people start heading out to class then.'_

After fifteen more minutes of sitting down at the same place so that Velvet could sleep in peace Sam looked down the hall and saw students that were coming from the Dinning Hall heading to their next class. "Well, I guess it's time to wake her up." Sam quietly whispered to himself. "Veeeeellveeet… Veeeeellveeet~" Sam whispered into Velvet's human ear in an attempt to wake her up. Not knowing that she was currently resting against Sam's shoulder, Velvet began squirming into the warmth she felt next to her… but little did she know, that warmth she was moving towards was actually Sam's bare arm since she was on his left. Still half asleep, Velvet subconsciously wrapped her arms around Sam's arm like a pillow since it was radiating warmth.

"Mmmm… so… warm." Velvet whispered, still in her half asleep state of mind. Upon hearing Velvet Sam was glad that she was still somewhat asleep and that he had his mask on, if not, she would have seen a light blush on his face due to her comment.

'_Okay no more playing around, I'm sorry for waking you up Velvet but we've got to get to class!'_ Sam thought as he began rocking Velvet back and forth with his right hand since she was still clinging onto his other arm. "Velvet, come on Velvet get up. We've got to get to class." Sam whispered seriously. After a bit more rocking back and forth Velvet's eyes began to slowly open. As she opened her eyes she rubbed her them to wake herself up more, but Velvet still held onto the warmth that was Sam's arm, as she didn't want to let go of the warmth she had found. After rubbing her eyes Velvet had become fully awake, and when she saw that she was holding onto an arm she wondered who's arm it was… until she followed the arm and saw that it was Sam's arm.

"Oh no! Sam I'm so sorry I didn't… why are you laughing?" Velvet wondered, as halfway through her apology Sam began to laugh.

"It's- hahaha- it's perfectly fine Velvet. It's just that when you followed the arm you were holding and saw that it was mine; it was really funny to me to see you get afraid for a moment." Velvet, upon realizing that she was still holding onto Sam, let go of his arm quickly to try and regain some of her dignity. "Well I'm guessing you feel better now right?" Velvet nodded her head. "Perfect." Sam picked himself up off of the ground and offered his hand to help Velvet up. "Come on Velvet, if we don't hurry I think we'll be late for class."

Taking Sam's hand and getting up Velvet saw that down the hall were students leaving from the Dinning Hall. When she had left she remembered that there were people still eating, and now there were people leaving for class. "S… how long was I asleep for?" Velvet wondered as she looked up to Sam.

"Hmmm… if I had to guess… I'd say you were out for around fifteen minutes." Sam replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Looking over his shoulder to see if there were any students coming down the hall Sam saw that the students were still heading towards their classes. Remembering that they still had a class to get to Sam turned his voice modifier back on. "We should probably start making our way to class now Velvet… wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

"Yes, your right S. We should probably get going now before we end up late." Rubbing her skirt to get any dust off of it Velvet then began walking with Sam towards the hallway where the other students were. As the two entered the hallway the students around them either moved ahead or slowed down to stay away from Sam. Remembering how the two were treated when they went into the city Velvet just assumed that they were treating them like that for the same reason, but little did she know that the real reason for the students keeping their distance was because of what Sam had done earlier when he entered the Dinning Hall.

As the two walked together down the hallway towards their class Sam started to wonder if Velvet had even gotten a chance to eat lunch before the incident with Cardin which Sam was still going to make pay for. "Hey Velvet." Velvet raised he head to look at Sam. "Did you ever grab lunch before… you know… had your little run in with Cardin?"

"Not much since he stopped me before I could sit down. But I was able to eat a few of the vegetables and fruits I picked on my way to sit down before my run in with Cardin… Why?" Velvet wondered as she answered Sam's somewhat random question.

"Oh no reason really… just wanted to make sure at least one of us got something to eat." Looking at Velvet and seeing that she was probably going to say something regarding him not eating anything for lunch Sam quickly spoke up. "Don't worry about me Velvet. I think I can afford to skip one lunch break." Sam said carelessly.

"How did you not get anything to eat for lunch S?! What were you doing during your lunch break?"

"Well… I didn't get to eat lunch because I had two things to take care of. The first thing was talking to Professor Goodwitch about something regarding sparring class. The second thing… was you." As he said that he saw that Velvet developed a light blush before turning her head so Sam couldn't see her blushing. Knowing that she turned her head away from him Sam continued. "There was no way I could just go to lunch while you were hurt. You are the nicest person I've meet here at Beacon… and when I saw you leave the Dinning Hall in tears… there was just no way I could go and eat while you were hurting." Looking to Velvet again he saw that she still had her head turned away from him. "*sigh* Like I said before… Don't worry about me Velvet. I'll be fine, I can survive skipping lunch."

"… Well… thank you S. I'm happy to hear that you would do something like that to make sure I'm okay." Velvet said once she stopped blushing.

"Heh… anytime Velvet… anytime."

As the two made their way to their next class Sam held open the door for Velvet to enter the class. After the two entered the class their rather energetic professor greeted them. "Ah if it isn't my one of my brightest students and my most mysterious one. How are the two of you doing Velvet… S?"

"We're doing fine Doctor Oobleck, thank you for asking." Sam said, answering for both himself and Velvet.

"Thank you for addressing as a Doctor S. Not many people address me by that title, even though I make a habit of reminding them." Oobleck said as he looked out into the crowd of students in his class. "But what surprises me the most is that it would appear that you two have arrived together. Not to sound rude to either of you, but I never would have pegged you two to be friends."

"It's alright Doctor, but the two of us aren't friends yet." Sam corrected.

"Care to elaborate on that. To my understanding, making friends isn't that hard of a thing to accomplish, especially with the way you two seem to act towards each other." Oobleck said as the remainder of the students arriving to his class took their seats. Surprisingly, Sam had taken a seat right next to Velvet. Normally he would take a seat in the back of the class and as close to the door as possible. "See! That is precisely what I am talking about." Oobleck exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Velvet.

"S, you do realize that you are sitting at the front of the class right? This is the first time you have ever sat at the front, and on top of that you are sitting next Velvet here." Oobleck gestured to Velvet with his hand as he said spoke. "You normally sit in the back and as close to the door as you can. To see you come up here is… surprising, to say the least." Upon finishing his sentence he zoomed in front of Sam in the same manner as he would when moving around his classroom. As he zoomed up to Sam, Oobleck noticed that Sam didn't flinch backwards like most students did the first time he would zoom up to them. Since Sam would always answer Oobleck's question correctly and never caused trouble, Oobleck never had a reason to zoom up to him.

"Oh, well if that's what you were talking about… then yes. I know that this is my first time sitting at the front of the class and I am fully aware of the fact that I am sitting next to Velvet." He said looking directly at Oobleck. "I have my reasons for sitting here… and I'd like to keep those reasons to myself if that is alright with you." Sam placed his hands on the table in front of him palms up to show Oobleck that he'd rather carry on their conversation any longer.

"Very well S. I respect your decision to keep your reasons to yourself. Now…" Oobleck zoomed behind his desk and picked up a wooden pointer. "… let's begin class."

* * *

><p>As the class went on, Velvet began to notice certain things about Sam. While she, and a few other students, took notes… Sam, took none. Sam had no paper or pencil in front of him, and when Velvet tried to offer him some paper and her pencil to take notes he kindly declined her offer claiming that he will remember it all. Throughout the course of the lecture, students would change their sitting position, as sitting in the same position for long periods of time would make them sore. However, since the beginning of the lecture, Velvet had noticed that Sam had remained still the whole time. The reason why this had caught her attention was because Sam was sitting with his back straight from the start, he didn't change his position or move around at all. After awhile Velvet had thought that Sam had somehow fallen asleep with his back straight. Deciding to check if Sam had fallen asleep, Velvet waited for Oobleck to move to the side of the room in one of his sporadic movements before placing her hand on his covered shoulder and shaking him lightly. When she did that Sam turned his head to her and quietly asked her what she needed.<p>

Due to his quick response to her shaking him, Velvet realized that Sam was awake the whole time and waved her hands in front of herself nervously as she told Sam that it was nothing. Shrugging his shoulder, Sam turned his head to face the map at the front of the class. After a couple of days in Oobleck's class Sam decided to keep his head pointed towards the map instead of following Oobleck, as he didn't want to be moving his head constantly to keep up with him.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution more popularly know as the Faunus War. Human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Fanus population in Managery." Oobleck took a short break to take a sip from the cup that he was holding. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why thee repercussion of the uprising can still be seen up to this day." Oobleck paused to take another sip from his cup. "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your fanus heritage?"

Knowing that there were a few Faunus in the room, Sam looked around to see which ones had raised their hands. As he looked towards the back left from where he sat, Sam saw A Faunus raise his hand after a few seconds. Knowing that Velvet had been bullied by Cardin, Sam looked to her to see if she had raised her hand. When he saw her raise her hand Sam felt a bit happy to know that she wasn't afraid to admit that she had been bullied. He would have been sad had she left her hand down and stayed silent to her having been bullied. _'Don't worry Velvet, soon Cardin will never think to bully you again… I won't forget until I make sure he pays for what he's done to you.'_ Sam thought as he looked at Velvet's somewhat sad face when she raised her hand.

Upon seeing some of his students raise their hands at what he had asked them, Oobleck continued. "Dreadful, simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck paused to take yet again another sip form his cup. "I mean I mean I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point, in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked out to the class. "Yes." Oobleck said, allowing Weiss to answer his question, as he had seen her raise her hand.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered proudly.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said once he zoomed back to his desk. "Aaand who can tell me the advantage the Faunus haad over General Lagoon's forces?"

Seeing that Jaune had fallen asleep during Oobleck's lecture, Cardin decided to flick his paper football at the back of Jaune's head. Feeling the back of his head get hit by something caused Jaune to wake up annoyed. "H-hey." Jaune said upon waking up. Sadly, Jaune's outburst caused Oobleck to rush up to Jaune as he thought he was going to answer his next question.

"Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class, this excellent excellent. What is the answer?" Oobleck asked as he kept his eyes on Jaune.

"Uhhh… theee answeeeer... thee advantage uhhh the Faunusssss…" As he dragged his response on, Jaune looked behind Oobleck to see that Pyrrha was trying to help him answer the question by making gestures. "… haaad over that… guy's stuff. Uhhh uh b-binoculars!" Jaune triumphantly said as he thought he had answered the question correctly. Although immediately after his response the other students in the classroom began laughing at him. After hearing his answer Pyrrha face-palmed herself in disappointment because she had tried to give him the asnswer but ultimately gave him the wrong idea when he answered the question.

Upon hearing Jaune's answer, Sam slowly placed both if his hands over the eye holes on his mask and his elbows on the desk in front of him. _'Oh for fucks sake Jaune'_ Sam thought tiredly. After a few seconds he took his hands off of his mask, his elbows off of the desk, and resumed his original position of sitting wit his back straight.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Oobleck stated as he zoomed back to his desk. "Cardin. Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

Not really caring for the class as he had his shoes on top of the desk in front of him, Cardin decided to answer Oobleck's question. "Well, I know that's it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said before Pyrrha spoke up.

"You're not the most open minded of individual, are you Cardin." Pyrrha said as she looked at Cardin scornfully.

"What, you got a problem?" Cardin responded back.

"No. I have the answer." Pyrrha stated proudly. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect night in the dark." To which Cardin growled and turned his head away.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Said Blake, picking up where Pyrrha had left off. "His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said tauntingly, causing Cardin to stand up from his seat, angered and with his hand made into a fist."

Seeing this, Oobleck intervened. "Mr. Winchester… please take your seat." Finding Cardin getting into trouble funny made Jaune quietly laugh to himself. His laughing however, was heard by Oobleck, which made him zoom up to Jaune's desk. "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Hearing this caused Jaune to groan with regret. "Now, moving on. Ne-" Oobleck cut himself off as he saw that his class had ended. "Students it would appear that class has ended. Everyone except Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester are free to go, I will see you all next class."

Once Oobleck said that the students could leave Sam quickly got up from his seat and started heading for the exit but ended up stopping in front of Velvet when she was still seated and putting her stuff away. "See ya later Velvet."

"Raising her head up to see Sam she saw that he was already ready to go since he didn't bring anything to class. "Oh okay, I guess I'll see you later then. And S…" Sam turned his head away from the door to see what Velvet wanted. "… thanks again for you know… making sure I was okay and everything. It meant a lot to me."

Hearing this made Sam reach over her table and place his hand on top of hers. "Like I said before Velvet… don't worry about it… I couldn't just leave you there all by yourself. If I did I'd feel as if I were just as bad as Cardin." After saying this he realized that his hand, that was supposed to just be on Velvet's hand for a few seconds, was still on top of her hand throughout what he'd just told her. Taking his hand off of Velvet's, Sam murmured a quiet 'sorry' to her before he walked out of the classroom as if nothing had happened. The other students that were around him parted a way for him walk out of the classroom since they had seen what he was capable of doing when he went inside the Dinning Hall.

Walking down the hallways towards the Beacon Academy Statue Sam pulled out his scroll and called for his pilot to come pick him up quickly. Once he finished with his call he put his scroll back where he pulled it from and slowed down the speed at which he was walking since he knew that even at the speed the pilot flew at in Sam's aircraft it would take him some time before he got to Beacon. As he continued down the hallways Sam heard a familiar voice call out to him causing him to turn around. "Professor Goodwitch… what seems to be the problem?" Sam asked as politely as he could with his voice modifier on so that he wouldn't come across as rude.

"There's no problem S, I just wanted to talk to you about what Headmaster Ozpin told me about you." Glynda said, now standing in front of him instead of a few feet away like when she had called out to him.

"Very well." Sam said as he put his hands into his pockets. Looking past Glynda he saw that there was nobody walking down the hallways towards them. He also remembered that when he was walking down the hallway there was also nobody coming towards him so he knew that they were the only two in the hallways currently. "What do you want to talk about Professor?"

"It's about your participation in the sparring matches." Hearing this Sam lowered his head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't worry S, it's not what you think." Sam picked his head up and looked at Glynda with his head now tilted to the side in confusion. "When the Headmaster told me what you used to do I couldn't believe that he had let you into this school. But now I can see why you feel as though you don't need to spar with any of the other students. However, even after knowing this, I would still like you to participate in the sparring matches occasionally. I'm pretty sure that you do not wish for the students to begin wondering and demanding to know why they have to spar yet you do not… I'm not asking you to spar with the same frequency as the other… just… try and spar with them every once in a while so they don't start asking question."

After thinking about what Glynda had said for a bit, Sam came to a conclusion. "Very well Professor, I see your point. I will spar with the other students every once in a while, but I warn you… I will not be holding back. I will treat it as though it were a real fight… so be ready to call the match when things start to look dire for whoever has the misfortune of sparring against me at the time."

"I will S… I'm glad that we could come to an agreement without the need for the Headmaster to get involved in this." Glynda gladly stated.

"Likewise… is that all you needed from me Professor or is there more?… Because there's actually something that I need to take care of right now." Sam said with urgency.

"There is one more thing I would like to talk to you about S, although I can tell you that it won't take very long." Glynda reassured.

"Alright then… what would you like to talk about?" Sam wondered as he pulled his hands out from his pockets.

"I would like to thank you for saving the Headmaster. When he told me why he let you into the school I was shocked. I wouldn't have expected a person like you to put your life in danger to save the life of a person you didn't even know. I feel as though he would not be here today had you not saved him when you did… so thank you S." Glynda said sincerely.

"Think nothing of it Professor. I can see why you'd be surprised at the fact that I saved him, due to what I used to do… but I guess that just goes to show you I'm not completely evil so… your welcome. Now I don't mean to rude, but I _really_ need to get going." Sam said as he glanced a few times down the hallways where he needed to go.

"Yes yes, I do suppose I've kept you long enough. You may go S… and I look forward to seeing you spar next time in class." Glynda said surprisingly happy.

With a quick 'thank you' being said, Sam turned around and began jogging down the hallway to where his aircraft should be waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Making his way to the Beacon Academy Statue Sam saw a group of students all huddled and staring up at his aircraft, wondering why it was there. <em>'Glad to see that he made it on time.'<em> Sam thought with a smirk on his face. As he walked towards the group of students one of them turned around to see who was coming towards them and saw that it was Sam. Seeing Sam walk towards him he started nudging the shoulders of the students that were going to be in Sam's way if they didn't move. Walking past the students with ease, due to the path they had clearly made for him, Sam saw that the ramp into his aircraft was already down for him. Positioning himself just below the ramp, Sam created a Jump Rune and threw it on the ground. Once it grew in size Sam stepped on it and was launched into the air. Raising his hands up to grab onto the ramp as he was launched into the air, Sam pulled himself up and into his aircraft. Paying no attention to the students on the ground below Sam walked into the cabin area of aircraft as the ramp was being pulled up. Looking outside through one of the windows Sam saw that the pilot had already started flying towards Vale City like he had been instructed. However, Sam had remembered that he had not yet given the pilot a new destination to fly him to. Making his way to the pilot's quarters, Sam pressed his hand against a panel next to the door to the cockpit that scanned his hand to see if he had the authorization to enter. Once the scan was complete the door slid open with a low hissing sound.

"Hey S, what's up?" the pilot asked, confused to see Sam in the cockpit as he rarely ever entered there.

"I need you to fly me to my club, the thing I need to take care of is over there." Sam said calmly.

"If I may ask S. What do you need to take care of from your club?" the pilot wondered, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"It's alright. And the thing I need to take care of… is getting myself a drink. I've been dealing with a lot of shit today. Shit that I'm going to have to take care of one these days… but until then… I need a damn drink." Sam said slightly irritated at the thought of all the things he's going to have to take care of.

"Understood S. I'll hover over your club so you can go get your drink before I head off to the hanger okay?"

"Actually. I'm going to need you to stay hovering over my club until I return. I'm planning on just going inside and grabbing myself a bottle of rum. When I come back I want you to take me back to Beacon." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Why would you want me to take you back to Beacon. I thought you weren't going to be sleeping over there until you trusted your teammates." The pilot asked, confused as to why Sam would want to go back to Beacon.

"Oh I'm not going there to sleep. The rooftops of some of the buildings offer a really nice view, and I plan to enjoy my drink from there. I'm also going to need you to be on standby to pick me up when I'm done with my drink. I'm pretty sure you've seen where the airships land for the students right?" The pilot nodded his head in agreement. "Good, because that's where I want you to be on standby. You'll probably want to land my aircraft so that you don't have to be constantly hovering over that spot." Sam looked out of the cockpit and saw that they were already hovering over Sam's club. "Ahh perfect, we're here. Give me a few minutes, this shouldn't take very long."

"You got it S." Said the pilot as he began pressing buttons to lower the ramp for Sam.

Exiting both the cockpit and cabin area Sam walked so that he was standing on the edge of the ramp. Placing his hand over his hip, Sam created a Stop Rune and threw it down at the entrance of his club. After waiting a few seconds for the rune to become active Sam jumped. Once he hit the ground he waited for the momentum he created to catch back up with him and he was able to not flinch as much as he used to before. "Heh, looks like I'm getting better at dealing with the momentum." Sam said happily. Even from the outside of his club he could hear the blaring music coming form within, which only got louder when he walked inside. Smiling under his mask at just how successful his club had become, Sam remembered that he wasn't there to have fun like he sometimes would. Looking towards the bar he had found what he come for, and as he walked up to the bar only had to point at the bottle of Overproof rum he wanted and the bartender knew what he wanted.

As Sam looked out into vast amount of people currently in his club in an attempt to find either Junior or the twins he came up empty. Since he couldn't find any of the three he had decided to just text Junior to let him know what he had done.

S: Hey Junior where are you?

J: I'm at the club, why?

S: No I know that. I mean where are you in the club? I'm at the bar and I tried looking for you and the twins but I couldn't find any of you

J: Oh. Well the twins and me are coming back inside right now. The twins had to take care of a few guys that had one too many drinks and I went with them to make sure they would be okay

S: Oh okay. Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be taking a bottle of rum from the bar

J: You do know that you don't need to tell me little things like that… right?

S: Yeah I know, I just still feel like I should let you know so that you don't have to worry about having a missing bottle. Anyways I'm gonna get going so just order something for yourself and the twins if any of you start get hungry. _I'm_ going to go enjoy this bottle of rum so I'll talk to you later

J: Okay then, talk to you later boss

Putting his scroll away Sam made sure to thank the bartender for giving him the bottle. As Sam turned his back on the bar with the intent on leaving… he stopped. The reason for Sam stopping was because of a certain man sitting at his bar. When Sam turned around he got a look at the man's face… or what would have been his face had he had one. All Sam saw when he looked at the man was complete darkness save for two glowing red eyes. Deciding to find out who this mysterious man at his bar is, Sam placed his bottle of rum on the bar table, and leaned his back against the bar table. "Well hello there Mr. Red Eyes. What brings you here?" Sam said as he looked out into the crowd of people dancing as to not bring attention to the two.

Looking to his right to see S, the man replied. "I haven't heard that one before, and would like to not hear it again ever again."

Motioning for the bartender to bring him two glasses and a bottle of vodka, Sam began making two of his drinks within the man's sight. Once Sam finished making the drinks he slid one over to the mysterious man. "Fair enough. Well why don't enlighten me as to what I should call you?"

Finishing off his drink the man looked at the one Sam had slid to him and picked it up. "Fifty percent Overproof rum and fifty percent vodka huh… Eh, I've had worse. Ever been to Oasis in Vacuo? They make a drink that'll definitely put you or your ass."

"Pfft, I'd like to see them try." Sam said as he reached behind the bar to grab a straw for his drink. "It'll take one hell of a drink to put me on my ass. Now… I don't believe you've told me what I should refer to you as." Sam said as he took a sip from his drink.

The man looked at Sam quizzically. "That… isn't something you need to know." The man took another drink, still facing the bar and not towards Sam who he was now talking to. "How about we talk about you instead S, that's what they call you isn't it?"

Sam noticeable tightened the grip he had around his glass in anger before calming down, releasing his grip, and taking a long sip of his drink. "You know… I've never talked to you before… so there's no way I've told you to call me that. So that raises the question… how do you know about me?" Sam said in a slightly threatening tone.

"No need to worry about that, but this place… this place is yours isn't it. From what I hear you haven't been around for quite awhile. What could have taken you away from such a… lovely, business? Surely something very important I'm sure. I've also heard there was some damage done to this place some time ago, looking around now everything seems to be in shape." The man said in slight surprise at the state of the club.

Still refusing to look at the man as to not alert his men that were walking around the club, Sam responded. "You know… you seem to know a lot about me for somebody I've never talked to before. And you seem to ask a lot of question as well. Hmmm… how about this… you play nice… I play nice. How does that sound to you?" Sam proposed as he finished off the last of his drink. Not realizing that his past sips were so big he refilled his glass with the bottle of Overproof rum he had next to him.

"I know a lot of things S, after all I wouldn't be good at my job if I wasn't. For instance, I know that your friend, Hei Xiong, who is busy waving you down behind me got his ass handed to him awhile ago, by a little girl if my sources are right. They are right, and the girls, Melanie and Militia, didn't fare much better. They're pretty cute, I'll give them that… but not my type sadly." The man said as he took another sip from his drink. "By the way… I always play nice, whether I'll extend that to you remains to be seen, right S?"

Surprised at the fact that the mysterious man knew that Junior was signaling Sam, he spoke. "Your very observant aren't you. Yes, Junior, or Hei Xiong as you like to call him, is waving me down… although I'm not sure why. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you, but I'll just let our little conversation here dictate whether I should be worried or not. You're sources are correct… I cannot lie. And if you play nice." Sam took a sip from his new drink. "Then I see no reason for me not to."

"Of course I am, it keeps me alive after all. Besides that I'll just say this, you could be the nicest person on Remnant, that doesn't mean a thing to me. If enough lien is passed through the right hands… well… I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, don't you S? You know just how loud lien can talk, right?"

After hearing this, Sam let out a short laugh that caused his shoulders to rise and fall. "That. I do. I don't know about you, but to me… lien is not an object."

"Everyone says that once they are out of the business, though that didn't exactly stop you from taking more of the… shady jobs now did it? But… I guess all that changes once you join Beacon now doesn't it S?" The man said as he knocked back the last of his drink, stood up, and straightened his jacket that he was wearing. "As long as you don't cross paths with me out there, we'll be fine." He started waling towards the exit before he stopped. "I almost forgot… that girl's pretty cute. Though she's not exactly my type. I always found rabbit Faunus to be a little … skittish. Anyway… see you around S." He said as he walked out of the club.

Once Sam saw the man leave he began to think about what he had said. _'Hmmm… whoever that guys is he sure knows a lot about me… almost too much. Damn, the fact that he knows that much about me is not good… but I guess he won't cause me trouble as long as I stay out of his business. Regardless, I gotta find out how much it'll cost to keep him silent about all the stuff he knows… I don't like the fact that he knows so much about me… and I really don't like the fact that he knows about Velvet. I don't care how much it'll cost, if it keeps Velvet out of this… I'll pay whatever price he wants.'_ As Sam finished with his thoughts he looked at his scroll to see the time. Once he saw the time he knew that if he wanted to enjoy his bottle on the rooftop of Beacon he would have to get there immediately so that he could also get back in time to get to bed.

Putting his scroll back into its pouch on his chest armor, Sam pushed himself off of the bar with his elbows. As he looked out into the crowd of people he saw Junior and the twins walk towards his hesitantly. He saw that the three were looking around like they were looking for somebody, and Sam had a feeling that the person they were looking for was the mysterious man that had just left. Once the three approached Sam they no longer had the hesitant look on them that they had when they were walking towards him. "…Hey Sam…" Junior said as he looked around the bar area as if he was looking for someone. "… what happened to that one weird guy you were talking t-" Junior wondered before getting cut off by Sam.

"Look Junior I'm sorry for cutting you off and all but I really have to go!" Sam urgently said before looking around to see if anybody was looking at him. Once he saw that nobody was looking at him he quickly raised his mask enough for him to uncover his mouth, knocked back the remainder of his drink into his mouth, covered his mouth with his mask as quickly if not quicker than when he had uncovered it, and slammed the now empty glass on the bar counter behind him. "The guy you're talking about already left a few seconds ago. I need to get to Beacon right now if I'm going to enjoy this bottle from the rooftops." Sam said as he raised the bottle he spoke of before lowering it down so that it dangled in his hand by the upper portion of his thigh. "Just hold on to whatever you're going to tell me for when I get back. I shouldn't be out for long." Sam said as he looked at the exit.

"… Alright then. I'll talk to you when you get back." Junior said understandingly as Sam began making his way to the exit.

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the club Sam saw that his aircraft was still hovering over his club like he had instructed the pilot. Quickly summoning a Jump Rune below the lowered ramp, Sam stood on top on the rune as it grew in size. Once the run became active Sam raised his left leg and stomped on the run once causing it to launch him up into the sky. Grabbing onto the lowered ramp like he had done when he was at Beacon, Sam pulled himself up with one arm, as his other was busy holding onto his bottle of rum. Once he successfully pulled himself into his aircraft he began making his way to the cockpit. Upon entering the cockpit, Sam started talking to his pilot. "Hey man, thanks for waiting. I started talking with some guy I just met and that kinda took up some of my time."<p>

"No worries S. Although I would sit down if I were you. I'm going to have to punch it if I'm going to get you to Beacon for you to enjoy that bottle of yours." The pilot said as he started flying towards Beacon.

Taking a seat in the co-pilot seat next to the pilot, Sam strapped himself in as his aircraft picked up speed. "Thanks for the heads up. You remember what I told you to do when we get to Beacon right?" The pilot nodded his head in agreement. "Good… I would tell you to let me know when we reach Beacon if we weren't already here. Damn… when you said you were gonna punch it you weren't kidding huh?" Sam said in amazement, as he could see that they were going to be touching down at Beacon in a few seconds.

"Well I did tell you that I was going to punch it. Anyways…" The pilot said as he hovered over the Beacon Academy Statue for Sam. "… you can get off here. I'm going to go set her down and wait for you."

Undoing himself from the co-pilot seat, Sam exited the cockpit and made his way to the ramp so he could exit his aircraft. As he jumped out of the aircraft he noticed that there were no students out, as the sky was getting pretty dark. Hearing his aircraft heading to land he decided to make his way to a nearby rooftop. _'Oh shit, I don't even know if Beacon allows the students to carry alcohol on campus… I'd better take get onto the rooftops now before someone sees me.'_ Sam thought before creating his whip with his left hand since his right hand was holding the bottle. Looking for a good rooftop to enjoy his bottle from, Sam eventually found a rooftop with a view of the Beacon Tower. Picking that rooftop for his location he threw out his whip to latch onto the edge of the rooftop.

Once he saw the other end of his whip latch onto the rooftop, Sam yanked on his end of the whip causing the distance that he had made from throwing out his whip to shrink. As he flew through the air he made sure to jerk his legs to the side because he was going to be using his legs to roll himself onto the roof, as both of his hands were now occupied. Once he reached the rooftop he sucked in a breath as he knew he would impacting hard since he couldn't stop himself with his other hand. Rolling onto the rooftop, Sam made sure to keep his bottle from breaking, even though doing that caused his to hit himself on the rooftop a bit. Propping himself up on his elbows he saw that his whip was still attached to the rooftop and not at his side like it would have been had he remembered to detach the other end of the whip. As he stood up he caused the whip to stretch in length before he flicked his wrist, causing the end of the whip that was attached to the rooftop to detach itself and retract back to its original length that reached down to the middle of Sam's shin. Once it retracted Sam moved the whip over his ribcage and let it go where it evaporated into wisps of fire like everything else he created, save for his fireballs.

Looking around Sam saw that the place he had pulled himself up to was accessible to the other students. Not wanting to run the risk of a student coming up to where he was and seeing his with a bottle of rum, Sam looked for a more secluded place to enjoy his drink where a random student wouldn't see him. As he looked around he saw that above the entrance to the area he was at was an actual rooftop with shingles on it. Checking the door to make sure no students were headed up to where he was, Sam took his hood off and placed the bottle in his hood. After making sure that the bottle wouldn't move as much Sam jumped onto the railing of the actual rooftop and carefully pulled himself up so that there wouldn't be the possibility of the bottle falling out of his hood and smashing against the floor. Once Sam positioned himself with his elbows resting comfortably on his knees he unscrewed the plastic top that was on the bottle, lifted his mask up to reveal his mouth, and began to drink with the calming view of the night sky and light green lights coming from the Beacon Tower in the distance.

* * *

><p>As Sam was enjoying the nice and quiet scenario on the rooftop he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs towards the open space below him, so he quickly lowered his mask down to cover his face completely. <em>'… Great. And here I thought I would be able to enjoy my bottle in peace.'<em> Sam tiredly thought as he moved onto the other side of the roof where he could hear whoever was coming up, but couldn't see them or them him. _'Hmmm… I wonder who's coming up here at a time like this.'_ Sam wondered once he got on the other side of the rooftop. _'Well let's just wait and hear.'_

As Sam listened closely he could hear two people enter the open area due to the timing and sound of the footsteps he figured out that it was one male and one female walking, and due to how many foosteps he heard he could tell that the two were walking towards the edge before he heard the footsteps stop. "Pyrrha I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not _that_ depressed." Sam recognized the male's voice to be Jaune's and he presumed that Jaune was looking over the edge as he spoke about the hard time he was going through. And as Jaune spoke Sam was able to identify the unknown female to be his partner, Pyrrha. "I could always be a farmer or… something." Jaune said with a slightly sad tone.

"N-n-noo!" Sam heard Pyrrha say before he heard her move to presumably pull Jaune away from the edge, as Sam couldn't see the two and had to make guesses at to what they were doing from his spot on the other side of the rooftop. "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class… and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so… I want to help you." Pyrrha said enthusiastically.

'_Oh great idea Pyrrha, point out the guys flaws. That will totally make him want to accept your handout'_ Sam thought sarcastically upon hearing what Pyrrha had told Jaune.

"… W-what?..." Jaune asked dejectedly.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha continued on in her still enthusiastic tone.

"You think I need help?" Jaune wondered in a miserable tone.

"N-no… no. That's not what I meant." Pyrrha tried to clarify in a less enthusiastic and more serious tone.

"But you just said it." Jaune said, referring to what Pyrrha had said about him.

"Jaune… everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon. That's speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrha stated in an attempt to raise Jaune's spirit.

"… You're wrong *Sigh* I-I don't belong here." Jaune said dejectedly.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha said disappointed at Jaune for thinking that he didn't belong at Beacon.

"No I don't… I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Jaune revealed dejectedly.

"… W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked confused at what Jaune had said.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school. I didn't pass any test. I didn't earn my spot at this academy… I lied." Jaune stated in defeat. "I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied."

"What… but, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cuz this is what I've always wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes…. I wanted to be one too…. I was just never good enough." Jaune said despondently.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha asked sympathetically.

"I don't _want_ help, I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero." Jaune said angrily as he snapped at Pyrrha.

"Jaune I-" Pyrrha attempted to apologize until Jaune cut her off.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives; don't you understand… if I cant do this on my own… then what good am I." Sam carefully peaked over the rooftop to see what was going on between the two. As he watched the two he saw Pyrrha attempt to reach out to Jaune but he stepped away before she could. "… Just… leave me alone. Okay." Jaune asked. Not wanting to risk getting caught any more than he already did, Sam went back to hiding completely on the other side of the rooftop.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha sadly said as Sam heard her walk away and exit the open area.

'_Hmmm… I feel like I should feel bad for Pyrrha given what just happened to her… Ughh did I seriously just think that I should feel bad for her! What am I thinking… I fucking hate her!' _Sam thought to himself once he heard her go back inside. Sam was eventually pulled from his thought as he heard the laughter of the person he had yet to make pay for his actions.

"… Hehehe oh Jaune." Cardin said evilly. Hearing Cardin's voice caused Sam to subconsciously tighten his grip around the neck of the bottle he had yet to finish in anger.

"…Cardin!" Jaune stated in surprise upon hearing Cardin.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon huh. I gotta say Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel." Cardin said in a calm yet shocked tone.

"Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone." Jaune said as he begged Cardin to not reveal his secret.

"Jaune, come on. I'd never rat on a friend like that." Sam could hear Cardin's footsteps and he presumed that he was walking towards Jaune.

"A… a friend?" Jaune wondered as to why Cardin referred to him as a friend since he had always picked on him. After Jaune said that Sam could hear what he guessed to be Cardin wrapping his arm around Jaune's neck due to Jaune's grunts of discomfort and footsteps.

"Oofcourse… we're friends now Jauneyboy. And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you. We'll be friends for a loooong time." Sam could hear Jaune drop to the floor by the sound of his knees hitting the ground and his gasps for air due to Cardin's arm being wrapped around his neck for some time. "That being said. I really don't have time to do those extra reading Doctor Oobleck gave us today. Think you could… take care of that for me buddy?" Jaune remained silent. "That's what I thought… don't worry Jaune… your secret's safe with me." Sam could hear Cardin walk away as he spoke. Sam guessed that since he hadn't come from the normal entrance like where Jaune and Pyrrha had come from, he figured that Cardin's dorm was below the open area and that's why he was able to make it there so quickly. As Sam heard Cardin's footsteps get farther and farther away he eventually heard him drop down from the ledge to what Sam presumed to be his team's room, leaving Jaune on the floor of the open area.

"Well… this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into isn't it Jaune." Sam said as he stood up and walked over the rooftop he was hiding behind.

Seeing Sam walk over the rooftop towards him made Jaune jump in surprise, as he thought he was now the only person out in the open. "S! W-what are you doing here?" Jaune asked in fear.

"Well…" Sam started as he slid down the rooftop and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Once he landed he stood up to his towering height and brushed off his shoulders with his left hand as he was still holding onto his bottle with his other hand. "_I,_ was up here first, and I should actually be asking you the same thing… but after everything that just happened… I already know the answer to that question." Sam said in a mischievous tone towards the end. "But I suppose I should answer you're question, even though I have no reason to. I came up here to enjoy the nice and _quiet_ scenery… plus I wanted to have a drink." Sam raised his almost empty bottle up to show Jaune.

"… Oh. W-well I guess you heard everything then." Jaune said in a tone that was a mixture of fear and sadness. As he looked up to Sam he saw him nod his head. Feeling defeated, Jaune dropped down to the ground with his arms propped on his kneecaps. "Great… and here I thought I just had to worry about Cardin knowing that I faked my way into Beacon."

"… You think you need to worry about me knowing your little secret?" Sam asked as he leaned up against the wall behind himself with his left foot pressed against the wall.

"What do you mean… are you saying that I don't need to worry about you knowing my secret?" Jaune asked as he looked at Sam with his head tilted in confusion.

"Do I need to spell it out for you Jaune? Of course you don't need to. I'm not like Cardin… and you better not have been comparing me to him when you said 'Great… and here I thought I just had to worry about Cardin knowing that I faked my way into Beacon.' I am nothing like that asshole." Sam said threateningly as he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

Seeing Sam push himself off of the wall made Jaune scoot backwards in fear. "N-no that's not what I meant." Jaune lied. "I just thought that you would hold it against me."

"What… you mean like Blackmail?! Jaune, I have absolutely no reason to blackmail. There's pretty much nothing that I would need from you… oh… and your secret is _really_ safe with me." Sam reassured as he walked over to Jaune and offered him his hand to stand back up.

Seeing Sam's hand stretched out to him, Jaune looked between his hand and Sam himself a few times before eventually taking his hand and pulling himself up off of the ground. "Are you serious?" Jaune asked Sam, to which Sam nodded his head in agreement. "But wh- oh yeah… you're… not… like Cardin."

"You got that right." Sam declared as he backed away from Jaune. "I'm nothing like that wimp. He may try and act all tough and shit, but he is nothing but a twig compared to me." Sam crossed his arms as he spoke about his strength compared to Cardin's. Sam eventually felt no reason to stay at Beacon any longer and began walking towards the edge past Jaune, with the intent on jumping off and leaving to his club.

'_Hmmm… he said he's not like Cardin… so would he?'_ Jaune thought to himself as he looked at Sam walk towards the edge. _'Well… here goes nothing!'_ "S wait!" Jaune said loudly, catching Sam off guard and making him turn around immediately to face Jaune.

"What do you want Jau-"

"Can you please train me to fight!? Please S!" Jaune asked in an almost begging tone.

"Why?" Sam wondered, as he looked at Jaune as if he were analyzing him. Sam didn't really have a reason not to train Jaune, he'd just rather not do it and keep more time in the day to himself.

"Because… you said you weren't like Cardin. Cardin's a real jerk to me and pretty much everyone else… except you though. I've seen how you act. You don't really care for anybody but Velvet... so it's not like you're a bully like Cardin. And since you don't really care for anybody else I figured you wouldn't be against training me." As Jaune went on he gradually became more and more confident in the way he spoke. "… I heard about how you fought Cardin in the Dinning Hall. He couldn't even land a hit on you! I'll admit, when I first heard about it I thought it was just a lie… but today when we were leaving for lunch I saw the look in Cardin's eyes when he tried to fight you. He was actually afraid of you! I couldn't believe that somebody like Cardin would actually be afraid of someone… and he is. Look I know you probably have no reason to train me to fight… and that you and I have never even spoken to each other before this bu-"

"Alright." Sam said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"… What?... D-did you just say alright?" Jaune wondered in excitement.

"Yes I said alright. While you were going on about why I should even bother to train you I remembered something. The short version of it is that I, the person that Cardin apparently fears… used to be weak like you. I was actually in a situation very much like the one you're in right now actually." Sam admitted as he looked to the shattered moon.

"You… you used to be weak… l-like me?" Jaune asked in shock as he stared at Sam.

"Yes… when I was young I used to be weak like you… and I did the exact same thing you're doing now. I asked for help. Jaune, I know what it's like to be weak and ask someone strong for help. The only reason why I'm actually going to train you is because the person I asked for help said yes. You… you remind me of myself in that sense… and now I know what the person that helped me felt like. So I will help you… as he helped me." Sam turned to Jaune to see his face light up in happiness due to Sam agreeing to train him.

"Oh man thank you so much S, I promise you won't regret this." Jaune exclaimed happily.

"Don't mention it Arc… I'm serious. If I'm going to train you then I'm going to set up some rules for you… and you are going to follow said rules whether you like it or not… understood?" Sam declared seriously as he moved to stand directly in front of Jaune, almost towering him due to his own height. However Jaune didn't show any signs of fear even with Sam standing in front of him. After hearing Sam finish, Jaune nodded his head to show Sam he understood. "Good… now. Like I said before, I'm going to set down some rules for you… and you will follow these rules to the letter or else I will seize my training. I only have two rules so it shouldn't be very hard for you to follow them. The first one is that you will not speak of me training you to anybody; I do not care who they are. The second one is that you will not doubt or talk back to any order I give you. You follow those two rules and I will train. By the end of your training I guarantee you that you will be one of the strongest fighters here at Beacon. So… will you follow my rules Arc?" Sam asked as he extended his hand to Jaune. Jaune thought for a second as he looked at Sam's hand, and after he finished thinking he grabbed Sam's hand and shook it.

After a brief handshake the two let go of each other's hand. "… Perfect." Sam said as he let go of Jaune's hand. "As of right now Arc, you will be training under my wing. And although today is almost over, I would enjoy the rest of the day today if I were you. Because as much as I'd want to start our training right now… I'd rather be getting ready for bed." Sam turned away from Jaune and faced the edge of the open area he was at. "We will meet here tomorrow at seven a'clock in the afternoon to discuss what time to what time you will be training… oh… and if you're wondering when you will be training I will answer you that right now. You will be training every single day once we figure out the times… if for some reason you cannot train one day I will double up your training the next. Do you have any questions Arc?" Sam asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Jaune shake his head 'no'. Sam could see that Jaune was slightly nervous once he told him how frequent he would be training him. "Good. Well… goodnight Arc, I will see you tomorrow… I _better_ see you tomorrow. You are free to go Arc." Sam said as he turned his head around to look off into the distance of where his aircraft should be.

"Oh okay… uhhh… goodnight S." Jaune said as he walked over to the door to go back inside. "And once again…" Jaune started as he stood by the door. "… Thanks." All he heard from Sam was a light grunt he presumed to be Sam's way of saying 'likewise'.

As Jaune went back inside and Sam stayed outside, only one thought went through both of their heads. _'What did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, like I said in the AN, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story.<p>

There's also something I'd like to let you guys, and or girls, reading this story. I will be leaving on the 28th of July for basically 2 months. I won't be able to write at all during that time, and even after that I will need some time to get everything situated.

I will try to write the next chapter for this story before I leave so I can give you readers something before I go… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to or not.

Anyways I just felt that I should let you all know why there won't be any new chapters during that time. Like I said… I'm really sorry for this, but I can't do anything about it. Hopefully you'll understand.

Anyways

Singe out-


End file.
